Skye's The Limit
by Nan119
Summary: AU - Little Skye Fic. Skye is 8 years old. Living at St Agnes. Follow her life as she meets Phil and Melinda, her new foster parents and gets something she never had before - a real family. Phil and Melinda are married and I will be including characters from AOS in this very Alternate Universe. I have read other little Skye fics, but hope to put my own and a different spin on it.
1. Chapter 1

Skye ran up the steps of the girls building at St. Agnes Orphanage with her backpack on her back and holding the garbage bag of clothes. She opened the door to the room marked A that she would be sharing with seven other girls. She looked around for an open bunk and spied the only one on the left side, marked number five, a top one. She sighed. Skye hated top bunks. She moved over to it, set her stuff down and climbed up. She used the sheets folded on the bed to make up her bed and threw the well worn fraying blanket over the top sheet and grabbed the pillow and threw it up to one end. She jumped off the bunk and grabbed her stuff, throwing the backpack on her bunk, and then opening the two small drawers labeled with the number five and started putting her clothing from the garbage bag into them. She grabbed the new sneakers and threw them up on her bunk intending to find a hiding spot, before one of the other girls took them from her. It was always best to not advertise you got new or nice stuff with you when you came back. Skye always came back.

After hiding her sneakers and backpack securely on her bunk, she shuffled off to the bathroom to place her toothbrush and hairbrush in their spots, using the marker in the bathroom to mark her number five on them. The nuns liked everything in order and would be checking soon to see that she complied with the rules. The bathroom they used had four showers, two sinks and four toilets. Rooms A and B shared this bathroom. Sixteen girls, ages 8-10 used them. They divided the girls by age. The upstairs section housed the older ones ages 8-12. Four rooms, two baths, and thirty-two girls. Rooms C and D had the older ones, the 11-12 year olds. After you turned 13, you went to the other building up the block. The youngest ones had the bottom floor. The boys' building was across the parking lot from them and set up the exact same way. This was Skye's second time in the bigger girls' section, since she had recently turned 8 years old.

She left the bathroom and stood in the hallway. It had been over 4 hours since she had left the Stuarts' house and her tummy was rumbling. She hadn't eaten breakfast, only had time to gather her stuff, while her social worker waited to bring her back to St Agnes. She had been driven back in bad traffic, she knew it was bad, cause Miss Kate kept cursing about it and cursed about it being a Saturday and her day off too, so it took a while to get back to the orphanage. Then Skye had to sit through the paperwork and getting told off by Sister Anne for being bad and being sent back. So it was already after eleven in the morning and Skye was hungry. Lunch was not served until 1:00pm on Saturdays and Sundays so Skye decided to sneak into the kitchen to grab an apple.

She ran down the steps, exited thru the side door and walked the few feet to the main building that housed the offices and cafeteria. She almost made it inside before Angie and Rhonda blocked her way. They were older than Skye and they always went out of their way to be mean to her. Skye's best chance was for someone to walk by. Of course that never happened. Not with Skye's luck. She gazed around contemplating her chance of escape. Rhonda stepped further into Skye's space taking away the running away thought. Skye was now effectively boxed in. She could not believe she let them do that to her again.

"Lookie here Ang. Slant eyes is back. That did not last long, what 6 weeks? No one likes you, do they?" Rhonda emphasized her words by pushing Skye's shoulder. Hard.

"Well, no one likes a 'dummy' to be in their family. Or a kid of unknown origin. What are you Mary Sue?, chink or what?"

Skye swallowed hard but said nothing. it never helped to say anything. Sometimes it just made it worse. Rhonda waved her hand up and down in front of Skye's face.

"You hoo. Hey dumbass. Answer her. Are you Chinese? Japanese? Oh wait. You wouldn't know since your parents dropped you off here without even a name."

Skye could never figure out how by pointing out she was an orphan made her worse then them. They were at St Agnes without parents too. But she still said nothing. She merely gazed around again trying to see if anyone else was around. Nope.

"So Mary. Get anything good? Anything new? Your fosters buy you something? Maybe if you tell me," at this Angie pushed closer to Skye and grabbed her arm, "just maybe I'll be nice and let you go. If you tell me."

Skye knew she should have told her. She knew that pushing back would get her hurt in some way. But she was so tired of being pushed around and being laughed at and being teased so she shook off Angie's arm, reached up with her other arm held in front and pushed Angie and backed up a step, trying to turn and run. But Rhonda was too quick, as Skye felt her right arm getting grabbed and next thing she knew Angie had punched her in her face. Feeling Rhonda grab her other arm she struggled against her and swung her body to her left into Rhonda but lost her balance and fell sideways off the porch as Rhonda fell next to her.

"Hey what are you girls doing!" Skye heard Sister Beatrice's voice. She heard a few footsteps running up to them. She looked up into the face a woman she had never seen before. A beautiful face that looked concerned.

"Sister Beatrice, Mary Sue pushed me right off the porch." Rhonda had conjured up some tears and was sitting on the ground holding her arm, which had a small bruise on it.

"Yes Sister, Mary Sue pushed her. For no reason. We were just asking Mary about why she was back and she got all nasty and started pushing us and yelling at us," Angie chimed in trying to look upset.

"Well that's not what I saw." A man's voice spoke. Skye looked up and saw him standing next to the stranger. The beautiful woman nodded.

"We definitely saw this one" she nodded toward Rhonda, "push the little one here," the woman pointed at Skye, "and this one", she pointed to Angie still on the porch. "hit the little one." The man was nodding his consent.

"Yes, as we were getting out of our car we heard yelling and looked over and these two older girls were definitely picking on the little one"

Skye was gobsmacked. These two strangers were defending her. She looked at the woman who smiled at her.

"Are you okay? Mary was it?" Melinda May-Coulson asked her.

"Skye. My name's Skye", she said automatically. She did not realize she had started to cry but felt the wetness on her face. She reached up her dirt covered hand and tried to wipe away the tears. The stranger knelt in the dirt next to her, and touched her face under her eye where Angie had hit her.

"We should get that looked at and you cleaned up. Sister Beatrice, where is your first aid kit?"

Sister Beatrice looked at the couple and back to the girls. She obviously did not know what to do since Mary was being defended by the potential foster couple she was meeting. In Beatrice's mind she was all ready to blame Mary Sue. Whenever trouble happened Mary Sue was usually around. She answered Melinda's question, " In this building, the hallway leading to the bathrooms there is a first aid box on the wall. "You two," she pointed to Angie and Rhonda, "go to my office and wait for me."

Rhonda got up very quickly and both girls ran into the building. Melinda held out her hand to Skye, and after a moment's hesitation, Skye took it. Melinda held Skye's hand and she and Phil walked Skye into the building with Sister Beatrice following them to go to her office.

"I have to see about those girls." Sister Beatrice said.

"We'll help Skye." Melinda offered. The nun looked grateful as she nodded to Melinda and hurried to her office.

Melinda walked down the hall following Skye's lead as she still held her hand. She saw the first aid box and stopped, gathering some supplies from it. Skye waited, bouncing back and forth on her worn out sneakers.

"Come on Skye. Let's clean you up in the bathroom." Melinda turned to walk the hallway toward the room marked 'Ladies'. Carrying the first aid supplies she gestured for Skye to follow her.

"I'll just wait here." Phil said. Melinda nodded to her husband.

Skye pushed open the door to the bathroom and Melinda followed dumping the stuff in her hands on the sink. She turned the tap on, getting the water warm.

"Here, first you should wash your hands." Skye did as she said, running her hands under the water and pumping soap into them. After she finished a few moments later, Melinda grabbed some papers towels and dried them carefully. Skye noticed there were some scratches on her left hand and thought she must have gotten them in the fall. Melinda spread some kind of cream over them and wrapped them gently in a gauze bandage. next Melinda took a paper towel and very carefully cleaned her face under her eye. She put some cream there too and a band-aid across it.

"Now little one, do you hurt anywhere else?" Melinda asked her bending down to her level. Skye shook her head. Melinda smiled at her.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced. I'm Melinda May-Coulson. That guy out there is my husband, Phil Coulson. It's nice to meet you Skye." She held out her hand.

Skye giggled and took her hand and shook. "I'm just Skye."

Melinda took a few stray hairs and tucked them behind Skye's ear. Skye frowned remembering she hadn't had time to brush through her hair cause of the rush Miss Kate had her in. She also had just thrown on one of her hand me down t-shirts and shorts that were too big. Along with her old holey sneakers she probably looked messy and dirty. This nice lady was so beautiful and had very nice clothes. In fact, Skye realized with a start, they must be here to pick up a kid. No strangers ever came to the office to meet with Sister Beatrice unless they were picking out a kid. Skye wondered who0 the lucky kid was. Melinda had straightened up and offered Skye her hand again. Just as Skye was about to take Melinda's hand, her tummy grumbled very loud. Very, very loud. Melinda laughed having heard it.

"I heard that." Melinda lightly poked Skye's stomach. "Someone's hungry."

Skye remembered she hadn't eaten at all today. Everyone was in too much of a rush to remember. "I didn't eat anything."

"You didn't have breakfast honey?" Melinda looked at Skye concerned. Skye shook her head from side to side.

"That's what I was coming over here for before Angie and Rhonda stopped me. I was gonna try to find an apple or something. Lunch isn't till one on Saturday and Sunday," Skye answered sadly.

Melinda glanced at her watch. It was already close to 11:30. "Come on. Let's find you something. Isn't the cafeteria in this building?" Melinda tried to remember from her first time here when they had toured the whole facility.

"Yes." Skye affirmed for her. It's on the right after you go past the offices." She turned to open the door and Melinda followed. Phil was still waiting in the hallway.

He greeted them both. "Hey. Everything okay." Skye nodded and kept walking past him.

"This way." she said. Phil raised an eyebrow at his wife who just motioned at him to follow Skye. So he did. Skye led them to a door, opened it and all three entered.

Sister Maria looked up at the intrusion into her kitchen. There were other workers about, doing their preparation for what Melinda assumed was lunch. Melinda spoke up. "This little girl has not eaten yet today and she is hungry. She needs something to tide her over before you serve her lunch. An hour and half is too long fro her."

Sister Maria shook her head mostly at Skye and walked to her. "Skye, you know the rules. No food except meals. You need to wait like all the others."

Skye hung her head. Her tummy was starting to hurt and felt empty. She turned to walk out the door, when she heard Melinda clear her throat. She looked at Melinda sadly. Melinda looked angry as she stepped closer the Sister Maria.

"I'm sorry but did you not hear me tell you that one of your charges, this little girl is hungry and did not eat anything at all yet today. That is totally unacceptable and you need to give her something right now." Melinda stared at the nun. "How dare you let this child go hungry knowing she missed a meal."

Phil touched Melinda's arm gently, made eye contact and warned her to calm down. Melinda scoffed back at him and gave him a dirty look that also carried over to the nun.

Phil spoke up. "Perhaps the sister here did not understand that Skye missed eating breakfast today and is very hungry and cannot wait till lunch time." Phil emphasized the last few words.

"Or maybe she thinks denying a child food due to no fault of hers is a reasonable thing to do. Which it is not. Now get this child something to eat." Melinda cut right to the chase. She did not mince words preferring to say exactly what she meant. Melinda stared daggers at the nun.

Sister Maria looked at Melinda and in a huff walked over to the fridge to grab a few things. She came back and offered Skye an apple and a juice box. Skye looked at Melinda who nodded at her and she grabbed the items. A teenage worker close by came over and handed Skye a pack of crackers and fruit gummies as well. Skye smiled and took them.

"Thank you." The worker smiled at her and Melinda and walked away. Melinda gave her a grateful look.

"There now that should do it till lunch." Melinda put a protective arm behind Skye's back and ushered her out the door. As she left, Melinda made it a point to give the nun one last dirty look.

Phil rolled his eyes and followed them. He bumped against Melinda's shoulder and whispered to her, "you can't beat up everyone, you know."

She grinned back. "I thought I did the self- control thing rather well. Especially considering she was being mean to my new daughter."

Phil just laughed. He had known from the moment his wife had seen the little girl who called herself Skye laying on the ground with tears in her eyes, that she would be the one coming home with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye sat down in the little lobby area just outside the orphanage offices. She put her juice box, and other food down on the coffee table in front of the sofa she sat on. Melinda sat down next to her.

"So then Skye. You okay? Phil and I need to go talk to Sister Beatrice."

Skye nodded and finished chewing her cracker. "Yes thank you." She looked into Melinda's eyes and felt a warmth spreading in her chest.

Phil walked over closer to her. " By the way, I'm Phil. I'm married to her. Obviously she's the better half."

Melinda swiped at his arm and glared at him. "Don't start Phil." She warned. Skye looked at them and grinned. She liked their banter. She could tell they were teasing each other and not being mean like some of her fosters were to each other. And to her.

Phil struck out his hand. Skye took it and they shook. Unfortunately Skye had cracker crumbs all over her hand and they transferred to his. Phil looked at his hand, and shrieked. Then he licked the crumbs off. Skye giggled. Then she started in on a full blown laugh as Melinda just shook her head at him.

"Skye he is not that funny. Don't encourage him please." Phil gasped and grabbed his heart. "Oh Lin that hurts. You're so mean." His theatrics had Skye nearly falling off the sofa laughing.

Both Phil and Melinda were smiling. Skye looked so happy. Compared to the moment Melinda had first seen her, this was much better. One of the office doors flew open and Melinda turned to watch the two girls that had bullied Skye walk out. They stopped and looked at Skye. Skye had stopped laughing and was now clenching her fist and watching the two girls. Rhonda took a step toward Skye, but Angie grabbed her arm. Melinda got up and stood in front of Skye and stared at the two girls. They turned and fled the building. Phil watched Skye as she clenched and unclenched her fist, watching the girls through the window. Her entire demeanor changed and she looked sad and worried.

Melinda turned back around and knelt by Skye. She took her hand. Skye looked at her.

"You are gonna be alright Skye. I'm sure the sister told them to stop picking on you. I'm sure they got punished." Skye didn't believe her but shook her head in agreement. Adults didn't know how things worked at St. Agnes. She knew. She'd always known life wasn't fair and there were no happy endings. Not for her. No one wanted a damaged, needy child. No one wanted her. She always had trouble following her. Like a magnet.

"So why don't you wait here and Phil and I will have our meeting. Okay?"

Skye nodded.

"Good. We'll see you after then." Melinda smiled at her, and then Skye watched as both she and Phil walked into Sister Beatrice's office. Phil turned around and waved at her and blew her a kiss before he shut the door. She grinned back at him. Slowly her smile faded. She would have to go to her room soon. She would still be here and Melinda and Phil would go home.

She figured maybe they just wanted to say good-bye before they left. Skye took a bite out of her apple. Nope, she would not think that. It would hurt too much when it didn't happen. Still her mind wondered about it. What if Melinda and Phil wanted her to go home with them? They must be here to pick out a kid. Melinda had been so kind to her. And Phil was so funny and he looked like he wouldn't hit her when she messed up. She knew Melinda was Asian. Like her. Well half like her. Melinda was so nice. And so pretty. Like how Skye pictured her mom in her dreams. She wished her stupid real parents would have at least told the dumb orphanage what she was. She wanted to know where she came from. Mostly she wanted to know why they left her. Why they didn't want her. Why she was so bad that her own parents dropped her at an orphanage without even a name.

Skye pushed the rest of the food away from her. She wasn't hungry anymore. She probably should just leave. Melinda and Phil must have found a better kid by now. She knew they went through files. She knew the nuns always gave the files of the best kids to the people that came to foster. She knew hers was never gonna be one of the best files. Hers said stuff like anger issues, discipline problem, troublemaker, not a good fit, not friendly, too quiet, that she fights, and steals and talks back. Those are the things the fosters always told the nuns when they brought her back. Most of them weren't true. She never stole anything, and she only defended herself when the other kids hit her. Most times she was glad to get sent back. A lot of the fosters were mean. She considered herself lucky when they just ignored her and wanted the paycheck. At least at those homes she did not have to be afraid all the time. She was afraid here too.

Skye grabbed one of the magazines on the coffee table. She started thumbing through it looking at the pictures. Skye didn't read very well. She didn't even read well for a second grader. She sighed. She didn't do much of anything well. Why would people like Melinda and Phil want a loser like her?

She leaned back into the sofa cushions. She felt herself drifting of to sleep. She guessed getting up at six and being thrown out of your current home with no warning could tire one out.

Melinda opened the door and walked out of the room. She needed some distance. The nun was being an asshole. Okay she probably shouldn't call nuns names in her mind. Not good karma or something. Hey at least she didn't call it to her face. She stayed in control. Well mostly. Melinda was angry. She was angry at how Sister Beatrice had tried to talk them out of fostering Skye. She was also angry after reading Skye's file. No, she was not angry, she was furious. Once the sister figured out they were adamant about their foster child being Skye they had read her file. Melinda was sick. How could this little girl have been so neglected and ignored for so long. She had told Phil to start the paperwork and gotten up to get some fresh air.

She closed the door and looked over to Skye. She smiled. Skye was hunched over sideways leaning into the back of the sofa clutching a magazine. Her mouth was part way opened and she was sound asleep. She looked adorable. Melinda made her way over and sat on the coffee table in front of Skye. She noticed that Skye's food was not finished and pushed aside. A few stray hairs were falling in the little girls' eyes. Melina lightly brushed them back and tucked them behind her ear. She stared at the little girl she wanted to bring home with them.

Taking everything about Skye in, Melinda noticed her too big clothing, and sneakers with holes. Her unkempt hair in need of a trim. Melinda knew Skye was eight years old. She had turned eight a few months ago. She was small and actually looked to be about six. She was skinny, too skinny for Melinda's liking. But she was a beautiful little girl. Half -Asian most likely, but of unknown origin is what was in her file. Dropped off at St. Agnes with nothing. No note, no name, absolutely nothing. The file said she was in a bassinette dressed in a pink onesie with a white baby blanket.

They gave her the name Mary Sue Poots. Melinda scoffed. No wonder Skye changed it. She would have too. Besides, Skye was a beautiful name that fit her little girl. Melinda smiled. This little angel was her little girl. She had already wormed her way around Melinda's heart. She had already become part of Melinda's family. And Melinda would make sure that her little girl would be safe and happy and no one would even hurt her again. If they did they would have to answer to Melinda May.


	3. Chapter 3

The front door slammed shut and startled Melinda from her thoughts. She looked over to see a woman looking frazzled and not very happy staring back at her.

"Uh, what...?" Skye had woken up as well from the sound. She was groggily looking around as if she did not know where she was.

Melinda reached forward to assure her. "It's alright Skye, you fell asleep here in the lobby. Melinda smiled at the little girl and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Skye looked at Melinda and slowly remembered everything. She was looking into the beautiful woman's kind face. They were still here. They were still here picking out a kid. Skye's heart started racing.

"Mary Sue? What are you doing in here?" Melinda turned to woman who had barged into the room. "Shouldn't you be in your new room getting settled in?"

Skye looked at her social worker. Miss Kate still looked as angry as she did when she was bringing her back from the Stuarts. She was looking at her now with an expression telling how she was non too pleased to see her again.

Skye answered her. "I came here to get something to eat and I fell asleep out here." Skye figured that was a good enough explanation. Plus she was still sleepy and was having trouble focusing. Except on the fact that Melinda had been sitting with her while she was sleeping. That was making her excited.

"But it's not lunch time yet. You know you are not allowed food except at meal times. You best run back to your room now and start following the rules for once. Maybe you could stay at a home longer if you tried to be good " Kate Barrows was still angry at the girl for having to drag herself out of bed at 6am on a Saturday to bring her back here. Her disposition was no better since she had been called back to St. Agnes less than an hour after returning home to help procure a foster placement. Being the weekend on call social worker just sucked. Especially when one of your charges was one Mary Sue Poots.

Melinda practically gasped at the woman's statement to Skye. She was actually at a loss for words. The woman apparently did not see the dangerous flash of protectiveness across Melinda's face and proceeded to ream out Skye some more. Melinda slowly stood up.

"Mary Sue, honestly you need to start obeying those in charge and stop trying to cause trouble. No foster family wants a troublemaker. we have hard enough time placing you with all the bad thing in your file, at least when we find someone to take you in, you could try to fit in. I think you broke a record. Less than six weeks." Kate Barrows shook her head and frowned.

"Excuse me!" Melinda nearly squeaked. She tried to regain a sense of calm before continuing. Kate looked over at the woman with Skye.

Kate Barrows stepped toward Melinda. "Oh yes, hello. I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Kate Barrows. I'm that ones' and several others social worker. I don't remember seeing you here before. What do you do here?"

This woman thought she worked here. Skye answered for her. "She's here to pick out a kid." She helped me when the other girls hurt me."

Melinda looked down at Skye who was now standing next to her. She took a deep breathe before answering the other woman. "Actually my husband and I already picked out a kid and I would assume that is why they called you." Skye's stomach felt queasy. Of course Melinda had picked out a kid. The nuns would have had 3-4 prospects and they would have recommended one to Melinda and Phil. Skye wondered if they wanted a boy or a girl. She thought that John Mitchell would have been a good choice for a boy. He was always good, and he never picked on her. Or Jenny Bower if hey wanted a girl. She was one of the nuns favorites. Skye looked up at Melinda. She smiled. Melinda smiled back

Kate Held out her hand to Melinda. "Oh well then nice to meet you." Melinda's attention pulled from Skye to the woman. She ignored her hand. Instead she shifted and put her hands behind her back and scrutinized the woman with dark eyes.

"So you picked up this little girl early this morning to bring her back?"

Kate slowly nodded her head.

"And you did not make sure that she had breakfast?" Melinda's eyes grew darker and her expression more severe.

"Well, I ...I mean. I assumed she ate before I got there."

"Did you ask her? Did you ask Skye if she was okay? If she was hungry? If the family who was supposed to be taking care of her was taking care of her? Did you think an 8 year old should be more responsible than you? Did you think maybe doing your job instead of just assuming would have been a better thing for you - an adult in charge - to have been doing?" Melinda was on a roll. "And you just greeted this small child in a very unfriendly way, instead of asking how she was, and being concerned about her - you berated her for something out of her control, blaming her for an obvious problem the family she was staying with had?"

Kate Barrows was at a loss for words. But Melinda wasn't done yet.

"The simple fact that this child was afraid to ask anyone here for food because it is against the rules, even though she had not eaten and was hungry, points to any sane mind; that this child had been in this situation before and thought sneaking food was a better option. Because if this place is denying food to hungry children that rule needs to be changed. And the way you just talked to this little girl needs to be changed as well, because it is the most unprofessional thing I have ever seen and you, lady, are not fit to be in charge of a cat let alone a small child."

Skye gaped at Melinda. She was almost shouting, her shoulders were shaking and she was staring at Miss Kate with a very angry expression. Miss Kate's mouth was open but no sound was coming out.

Melinda shifted closer to the woman. Skye wondered if she was going to punch her. Cause Melinda looked really angry. Skye tugged on Melinda's shirt. Melinda looked down at her.

"Please don't be angry. I'm sorry." Melinda took in Skye's face and her demeanor changed. Her face softened and she knelt down beside Skye. She touched her shoulders. Skye flinched just a bit, but Melinda noticed.

"No Skye I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong. I should have not gotten so upset." Melinda brushed Skye's hair out of her eyes. She continued to stroke her face. "I sometimes forget to count to 10."

Skye's eyes shot up wide and she watched Melinda's face. "Me too." She whispered.

Melinda continued stroking Skye's face. "It's okay. You know I'm not mad at you right?" Skye nodded. "Okay then you had no reason to apologize." Skye nodded again. "So why don't you sit back here on the sofa Skye, cause I want to talk to you."

Skye nodded again, and jumped onto the sofa. Melinda moved once again to sit across from Skye on the coffee table. Kate continued to stare at them both. Just then the door opened. Sister Beatrice and Phil came out. Phil noticed the tension. He raised his eyebrows at his wife. She shook her head at him and widened her eyes as she looked at Skye. Which meant she'd tel him later.

Phil walked over to Melinda standing next to her, looking curiously at the woman standing with her mouth open. Oh yeah he couldn't wait to hear what had happened. Skye looked up at him and smiled. He grinned at her.

"So Lyn, did you talk to her yet. By the way, most of the paperwork is done, you just need to sign about 100 documents."

Melinda sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"So glad you could make it Miss Barrows. We will need you to sign off as well for Mr. and Mrs. Coulson. They would like to take the child home today. I said we could expedite everything as long as you agreed."

Kate looked at Melinda and spoke up finally. "Sure. I can do that." The last thing she needed was an angry prospective foster parent instigating an investigation into her or St Agnes. The skeletons that might shake loose would not be very pretty for anyone. "Who's the lucky child?"

"Her." Sister Beatrice pointed at Skye. "Mary Sue Poots."

"Skye." She responded automatically to Sister Beatrice. Oh. Oh. Skye gulped. Her eyes got huge. She looked at Melinda who was smiling. Then at Phil who had a big grin across his face. She looked over at Sister Beatrice who actually was smiling at her.

"Shouldn't be too hard to pack up. Since you just got back." Sister Beatrice said.

"Hold on!" Melinda interrupted. "We wanted to ask her if she wanted to come home with us. We want it to be her decision."

Melinda looked at Skye and said, " Hey. Skye? Phil and I would like it very much if you would come home with us and be part of our family. What do you think? "

Skye thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Her tummy was doing flips and she felt all warm and fuzzy. She wanted to shout yes, yes as loud as she could. But then her mind started thinking. What if Melinda and Phil were only nice here. What if they would hurt her. What if she wasn't good and they punished her. Cause she couldn't always be good. She tried but she always ended up being bad. All the nuns and Miss Kate said she was bad. Sister McKenna had called her a bad seed once. She didn't want to disappoint Melinda and Phil. She didn't want them to see how bad she could be. But they had been so nice. And what if they had other kids. At the Parrish's, their own kid had hurt her cause he didn't want to share. Other kids never wanted to share.

Melinda and Phil were looking at her waiting. "Do you have other kids", Skye asked.

Melinda answered. "We do. We have one daughter. Bobbi."

"Oh." was all Skye said.

Phil spoke up. "Barbara, or as she prefers Bobbi is 15. She is my adopted daughter from my first marriage. She can't wait to meet you Skye. I texted her before. Would you like to see a picture of her?"

Skye shook her head up and down. Phil got out his phone and brought up a picture. He handed it to Skye. Skye looked at a very beautiful teenager with long blond hair. Skye handed the phone back to Phil.

"Hey Skye. I messaged Bobbi just now. Do you want to see what she texted back?" Melinda held her phone up.

Skye wasn't sure. Melinda held the phone out to her. Skye took it. She looked at the message on the screen.

'Hey. I'm Bobbi. My parents told me they want to bring you home. I hope you say yes. I think it would be great to have you here. We have a room for you and Melinda said I could help you paint and decorate it. What's your favorite color? Bobbi. '

Skye stared at the message. Melinda spoke up. "Bobbi was hoping we choose a girl. She has wanted to be a big sister for years."

Skye kept staring at the phone. Melinda and Phil looked at each other now worried.

Melinda tapped Skye's knee. Skye looked up. Two tears rolled down her cheeks. She threw herself into Melinda's arms. She mumbled the barely understandable words into Melinda's shoulder. "Okay. I'd like to come home with you." Melinda tightened her grip as she felt her own tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who has favored, followed or reviewed this story. I love writing it. Little Skye is going home. In the next few chapters more characters will be introduced, but the main focus will continue to be Skye with Melinda and Phil. I try to update at least once a week sometimes sooner. I don't have a lot of time to respond personally to reviews figuring you all would rather I spend my free time writing more. I am working on 3 AOS stories currently. But I love reading the reviews and they do inspire me to write quicker._

Melinda slowly untangled Skye from her arms. Skye had been tightly hanging on to her. Melinda sat Skye back down on the sofa holding onto her arms.

"Hey you. I need to sign a bunch of papers apparently and go over a few things."

Skye wasn't too sure that was a good idea. Phil knelt down next to his wife and smiled at Skye.

"How about I keep you company out here while Melinda does that? I could tell you about our house and more about Bobbie?"

Skye thought about it. She really wanted Melinda to stay cause Melinda was so nice to her, and she just really wanted to stay by her. She felt so safe when she was with Melinda. She looked up at Phil who gave her a grin, and decided that being with Phil for a little while without Melinda would be okay. She nodded her head shaking it up and down. Melinda squeezed her shoulders gently and then got up and walked into the office with Sister Beatrice and Miss Barrows.

It took longer then Melinda had expected but after another hour or so, everything was done and they were the legal foster parents of one Mary Sue Poots. Melinda shook her head and frowned. Why would anyone purposefully give anyone a name like that. She walked out of the office expecting to find Phil and Skye, but there was no one in the waiting area. She stepped onto the porch and smiled as she saw her husband and new foster daughter playing in the grass. Phil had gotten hold of a soccer ball and was trying to teach Skye how to dribble the ball.

As she was walking toward them she spoke up. "Hey Skye, you ready to get your stuff. Then we can leave." Phil picked up the ball as Skye ran over to Melinda. She stopped directly in front of her, a bit out of breathe.

"You're done?"

Melinda knelt down eye level to Skye. She brushed her wayward hair our of her eyes. "Yep. All done. All that's left is for you to get your things and we can go home."

Skye looked intently at Melinda as though she was contemplating something. After a few beats, she spoke quietly. "Home. I never had a home before."

Her raw honesty broke Melinda's heart. "Well now you do." She tried to keep her voice light. "So what do you say, kiddo, let's get your things and hit the road."

"Hit the road?" Phil interjected. That would probably hurt the car Melinda. We should just stick to driving on it."

Skye giggled. Phil was funny. Melinda rolled her eyes. Melinda reached to take her hand as she got up. Skye closed her little fingers around Melinda's and led her to the dorm building. Phil stayed behind. Skye took Melinda to her room. After they entered, Skye went over to her designated drawers and got out the garbage bag folded on top. She started throwing her stuff inside. Melinda watched a bit taken back that Skye was putting her belongings in a garbage bag like that was a normal thing. Skye closed the two drawers after she was done, and then flew out the door. Melinda watched from the doorway as she entered the bathroom. A few seconds later Skye flew by her again, stopping to put her toothbrush and hairbrush in her bag. She then pulled herself up on one of the top bunks.

"This one was gonna be mine." She said to Melinda. Skye reached toward the wall and dug around for something. She pulled a small backpack out and laid it by her but then kept digging around.

"Skye what are you looking for?"

"My new sneakers from the Stuarts. I got them last week cause these ones got lots of holes. The school sent a note home to them, so they bought me new ones. The teacher said these..." Skye wiggled her feet, "these were not safe anymore. I put the new ones right here."

Melinda walked over to the bunk and stood next to it. 'Do you want me to look?"

Skye shook her head. "Nope. I put them right here. I hid them so no one would find them. Someone must have found them." Skye looked sad. "When a kid brings new stuff back sometimes other kids take it. That's why I hid them. Guess not good enough."

Skye jumped off the bed pulling her backpack with her. She went through it apparently satisfied everything was in it that should be, cause she threw it on her shoulders and reached over to grab the garbage bag of clothes.

"I'm ready." She looked up at Melinda expectantly, apparently forgetting about the new sneakers.

"Okay then. I guess we can go. How about you let me carry that bag?"

Skye scrunched her nose in thought, then turned the bag over to Melinda. "Okay. But I'm carrying my backpack." Melinda nodded. Skye walked out of the door with Melinda following.

As the walked out the front door of the dormitory building, Melinda saw that both Sister Beatrice and Kate Barrows had joined her husband in the grass next to the parking lot. They were talking.

As Melinda and Skye got closer she could hear them. They were discussing protocols of State check ups and reports. Melinda stopped in front of the three with Skye at her side.

"So you ready to go Mary Sue?" Sister Beatrice asked the girl. Skye just shook her head.

"Skye." Melinda said loudly. "Her name is Skye."

Kate Barrow frowned as she spoke. "You might call her that Mrs. Coulson as a nickname but she is still Mary Sue Poots and all official forms, including school ones need to say that. Otherwise there may be a problem."

"Fine." Phil spoke up before Melinda could. "We understand how this all works." He shot Melinda a look hoping she would not say anything. She didn't. But she did roll her eyes at the three.

Sister Beatrice stepped toward Skye. "I hope this works out for you Mary Sue. We really only wish you the best."

Skye gave her a small smile and reached out her hand. They shook. Skye moved closer to Melinda. Miss Barrows looked down at Skye.

"Yes. Hopefully you stay longer at this one. Anyway I will see you to report on your progress." Skye wasn't sure liked that. Apparently neither was Melinda.

"Oh I think not Miss Barrows. I think Skye deserves a social worker on her case that will at least make sure she eats before dragging her around. I believe that can be arranged Sister Beatrice?"

Sister Beatrice looked back and forth to the Coulsons and Miss Barrows. "Well Mrs. Coulson that would be..."

"Oh and that silly policy about the poor children here not being allowed food except at meal times no matter the circumstance? You may want to revisit that one soon."

Melinda turned and took Skye's hand ushering her to the car. Phil smiled at the women standing with their mouths opened.

"Have a great day." he said as a smile formed on his face, following his wife and new foster daughter to the car. As he got there and Melinda was helping Skye with her booster seat safety belt, Phil started laughing.

"Subtlety is definitely not your forte'."

Melinda glanced at him and winked turning back to help Skye with a huge grin on her face.

"What's Suttlley mean?" Melinda laughed.

"Subtlety Skye."

"Yeah that. What's it mean?"

Phil poked his head in from the front of the car. "It means that Melinda counted to 10 and still couldn't help herself."

Melinda slapped his arm playfully and smirked. "Believe me Phil, the message I gave them needed to be loud and clear."

Skye looked at both not quite understanding but that was okay. She was in Melinda and Phil's car and was going to go home with them. And Melinda was getting in next to her instead of the front seat and that was cool too. Cause no other foster parent had ever sat with her in the back seat when she went with them.

As Sister Beatrice and Kate Barrows watched them get in the car, and slowly pull away, Kate spoke up.

"Did she just kind of threaten me?"

Sister Beatrice looked at her and scowled. "Nothing 'kind of' about it, and it wasn't just you. I'll start working on new food rules and have them made policy. I believe Mary Sue's case will have Sharon Carter as her new social worker." She turned and headed back to her office ignoring Miss Barrows' protests.

Skye sat still in the car watching out the window. She still could not believe she was on her way to Melinda and Phil's house. Everything had happened so fast. She thought back to the morning when she was packing her stuff and then being taken back to St. Agnes. Now her she was being driven to their home.

Skye glanced at Melinda who was checking something on her phone. "Melinda?"

"Hmmm. What Skye?"

"What time is it?"

Melinda looked back to her phone and then back to Skye. It's around 1:20. And you missed lunch. How about we stop and get you something?"

"That's okay. I'm not that hungry since I ate the snack before. How long till we get to your house?"

"It's still a least an hour drive. How about we stop at McDonalds and you can get a little something in the drive thru?"

"You best say yes Skye. Melinda hardly ever lets any of us go to MickeyD's. Says the smell is enough to ruin our health."

Skye smiled. "I've not been there much. But I see the commercials sometimes. Can I get a Happy Meal?"

"Sure kiddo. What ever you want. Maybe I'll even get a milkshake." Melinda answered.

"Oooo Skye. That's her favorite non healthy food . I do try to bribe her with them. You should keep that in mind."

"Honestly Phil. You should stop telling her such things. But if you insist on it. You know Skye, Phil really, really likes red licorice. Oh and he is very ticklish. And he hates wrinkles on his clothes. He's sort of a neat freak. And he is super nerdy - he collects comic books."

"Hey no fair Lyn. Do you want me to tell Skye how you cannot stand spiders. Oh yeah Skye. Fearless Melinda May is afraid of spiders."

Skye giggled. Which Melinda found utterly adorable. She smiled at Skye. Then she turned and stuck her tongue out at the back of her husband's head. Skye laughed loudly. She felt her chest getting all warm and squeezing in a good way. She loved being in this car with these people. She only hoped she could stay with them forever. But she was afraid to think too long about that. Cause she knew they would see through her soon, and see the bad little girl she always ended up being. But maybe for a little while she could be safe and feel loved. Maybe for a little while she could smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for all the reviews and favorite and follows. I love writing this story. Gotta admit I almost teared up writing it so warning that there is a little fluffy angst for your day. I hope to have another chapter up in a few days._

* * *

Skye was intently watching the computer screen playing the movie The Incredibles. Melinda had put it on after they had stopped at McDonalds. Skye absently picked a french fry from her bag and plopped it in her mouth. She had not seen many movies and this one was amazing. She was completely enthralled.

Melinda smiled as she watched Skye. They had stopped at the drive thru and Skye had ordered a Happy Meal. Melinda had put the movie on her computer and while Skye happily chomped down her cheeseburger and fries, she had started watching the movie. Both she and Phil had gotten shakes. That Skye was so happy just eating a Happy Meal and watching an old Disney movie made Melinda's heart catch. They were such simple things, but it was obvious from the little girls' reactions, not something she ever got to do. Melinda shook her head again remembering Skye's reaction that she was allowed to eat in their SUV. She seemed incredulous that Melinda allowed that. When Melinda had asked her if she wanted to watch a movie for the rest of the drive, Skye had looked at her like she had grown two heads. From the moment she put the movie on, and Melinda had chosen it because Skye did not seem to know any of the titles to choose, Skye had been completely engrossed.

Melinda watched Skye now, seeing how she was smiling at something on the screen. She looked at the little girl who they had chosen to become part of their family, and thought back to how they arrived at this day. When Phil had suggested they take in a foster child, Melinda had been completely set against it. He had brought it up a number of times, and each time she had said no. Eventually he had dropped it. She remembered back to picnic almost a year ago at Vic and Izzy's house. She had reluctantly gone, knowing Phil really wanted to go. He wanted to see some of his friends from the police force and said that going to Vic's annual picnic would be a great way to reconnect.

Melinda had worked with both Victorian Hand and Isabelle Hartley when she was on the force as well and actually looked forward to seeing them. It was the rest of it she was not thrilled with. The looks at Phil and her, the sympathy and the faces questioning what she refused to say to anyone. It was there at the picnic that she had met Vic and Izzy's foster kids. Lance Hunter was fifteen at the time and had been with them for 3 years, ever since his father had died in the line of duty. Lance had no other family that claimed him in the States, nor in England where his father had moved from. So Izzy had taken him in, with much protest from Victoria, but Izzy had won in the end.

Bobbi had come along to the picnic, also reluctantly, but she and Lance hit if off right away and were now inseparable, much to Phil's dismay. Oh, he liked Lance okay, it was just that he was the first boy that Bobbi showed any interest in and seeing them together set off Phil's overprotective father mode. Melinda thought it was cute as hell.

Victoria and Isabelle's other foster child was a girl, age 13. She had only been living with Vic and Izzy for a few months. They had fostered her from St. Agnes and Izzy had told Melinda how heartbreaking it was seeing all those kids with no homes. Melinda had observed how clingy the girl, Natasha, was to Vic. Izzy had told her how when Natasha had first come to stay with them how skittish and quiet she was. How she did not connect with anyone right away but eventually her walls came down and that Vic and her were inseparable now. It was good for Vic too, Izzy proclaimed to Melinda, telling her that the girl had wiggled her way under Vic's skin and under her tough, no nonsense exterior. Izzy smirked at that. She told Melinda she'd have gotten Vic a kid long ago if she knew how much it would have softened her wife. Melinda had smiled at that. Until Izzy had practically insisted that she too should foster a child. How it would be good for her. Help her to move on with her life. To put the past behind her. In fact, Izzy decided to include Phil in her revelation, and did not let up on both until Victoria caught on to her and made her lay off them both. Smiling apologetically at Melinda, Vic had reminded Izzy to back off and let their guests have some fun.

But later that night as Melinda had laid in bed with Phil's arms wrapped around her she had been kept awake at the thought of a becoming foster parents. The next morning, after not getting any sleep, she had approached Phil about it. His smile had told her all she needed to know. He was on board and the ball was in her court. So hundreds of discussions later, many phone calls to Izzy, and a million forms filled out, here they were. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing. Another message from Bobbi. This one said, 'Really? Still not home? I think you are taking the long way on purpose.' Melinda laughed. She saw Phil glance at her in the rear view mirror.

"Bobbie. Apparently she thinks we are tormenting her purposefully."

Phil laughed. "Well she has always wanted a little sister. Since like forever. She's just a bit excited."

"A bit Phil?"

He laughed again as he turned off the expressway heading toward their neighborhood. Melinda smiled thinking of her spirited step daughter. They were very alike in so many ways. Melinda was always careful to respect the line between them, since Bobbi did have her own mother, but Phil many times had told her that Bobbi was more like her then she was like Audrey. That made Melinda happy. Not that they didn't clash on occasion because they did. But normally they got along and Bobbi actually went to her first to soften up Phil when she wanted something. Which Melinda loved, even though she always gave Bobbi a hard time about it first. She texted back. 'Five minutes. Give her space. She's gonna love you.'

They drove for a few more minutes, finally pulling into their street.

Melinda glanced back over at Skye. She was still intently watching the Incredibles save the day. Melinda paused the DVD. Skye turned to look at her.

"No, I need to see what happens!" Skye yelled.

Melinda turned the DVD off and went to take it out of the computer. "I know Skye, but look, we're home. I promise if you want to you can finish watching it after you get settled in before dinner tonight. Okay?"

Skye's eyes got very big as she looked out the window at the house they had just pulled into the driveway of. She took in the huge two story house, the movie completely forgotten. The house was light brown and tan with green trim and green shutters on the windows. There was a porch with a swing and hanging flower baskets. The front yard was big and the house set off the road quite a bit. The driveway was long. In the driveway, was a parking area that had a portable basketball net. Skye took it all in as Phil shut off the car engine. Melinda opened the car door, got out and then bent over Skye to undo her seat belt from the booster seat. Melinda grabbed her computer and shoved it in her computer bag and shouldered that and her purse. She reached over Skye to get the McD's trash bag as well. Skye stayed seated.

"Hey Skye." Melinda spoke softly. "We're home."

There was that word again thought Skye. Home. Was this really going to be her home. She wanted to hope so badly it could be her forever home, but she was so afraid to even think it, that maybe wanting this so bad was going to jinx it. After all, the only luck she ever had was always bad. She slowly climbed out of the car holding tightly onto her backpack in front of her. She looked around at the outside of the house, noticing a long driveway to her left and house even bigger than the one she stood in front of next to them on the right side. She turned and looked back at the house.

"It's very big." Skye said in barely a whisper.

Melinda knelt down next to Skye. "Hey, kiddo. It's going to be okay. I promise. Come on, I'll give you a tour first then take you to your room."

"My room? I get my own room?"

"Sure do kiddo. It's kind of bare now, but that girl peeking out the window there." Melinda pointed to the big bay window, "is looking forward to helping you make it all your own."

Skye looked where Melinda was pointing and saw a face with blond hair looking at them. Skye waved. The face disappeared and suddenly the front door flew open and in a whirl someone came to a dead stop in front of Melinda and Skye. Skye looked up at a smiling face framed by blond hair.

Skye scooted a little closer to Melinda and clutched her bag tighter.

"Hey Bobbi." Phil spoke gently. "Slow down."

Bobbi plopped on her knees so she was level with Skye. "Hi." She smiled. "I'm Bobbi." She pulled something from behind her back. It was a stuffed animal, a black and white cat. "This is for you."

Skye looked at Bobbi. Then at the cat. Then she looked at Melinda who nodded her head. Skye dropped her backpack onto the ground and then reached out to take the stuffed toy. She held it and it was the softest thing ever. She pulled it into her chest and hugged it.

"Thank you."

Bobbi's smile grew even wider as she watched Skye hug the cat to her body. She looked at Melinda who was watching the exchange fondly. Melinda felt a tear fall from her eye and quickly brushed it away. She felt a small hand clutch hers. Looking down, she smiled at Skye.

Phil cleared his throat and spoke up, "Welcome home Skye."

Skye squeezed Melinda's hand as she felt a wave of warmth from the top of her head to her tippy toes. Maybe, just maybe, it could be her forever home, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah another chapter. Two in one day. Guess I'm on a roll. This one sort of wrote itself. I just went along for the ride. Thanks again for following or favoring this story. I really appreciate reading the reviews as well. Next few chapters will be family stuff, jobs, shopping and school. Stay tuned._

* * *

Melinda pulled herself up, adjusting her bags on her shoulder while keeping her hand wrapped around Skye's.

"Hey Skye can I carry this in for you." Bobbi's hands hovered above her backpack without touching it.

Skye really did not like anyone touching her backpack. It had all her stuff that was important to her in it. But Bobbi had given her this awesome cat, and she did ask first. Skye nodded at her. Bobbie picked it up carefully and then got up and started walking toward the house. Melinda tugged Skye's hand a bit and turned to follow Bobbi. Skye kept her hand in Melinda's and walked next to her. They all climbed up the two steps to the front porch and then went in the front door. Phil came in behind them carrying the garbage bag filled with the rest of Skye's belongings. They entered a small room that had a rug for wiping feet which Skye did after watching Melinda and Bobbi do it. In the front of her was a closet and on the left was a table with a phone, and above the table was a coat rack. They all proceeded further into the house turning to the right into the room with the big bay window.

"The living room." Bobbie spoke up. She hurried to the connecting door to the left and motioned for Skye to follow her. It was obvious to all that Bobbie wanted to be the tour guide. Skye let go of Melinda's hand and slowly followed Bobbi into the next room. It was a huge room that looked spotless. There were pictures all over the wall, and a large formal dinning table. Against the wall was a serving hutch. There were 8 chairs around the huge table. "Come on Skye," she was moving to the next room. "We don't eat here much just when Dad and Melinda entertain." She rolled her eyes at the word entertain. Skye quickly followed her out of the formal looking room into the kitchen. The kitchen was also huge but looked more friendly to Skye then that last room. On the right side were the appliances with a large counter area, and the casual table and chairs were sitting by the wall to the left. In between was an island with bar stools. There was also a door leading out into a hallway that Bobbi went thru. The hallway had steps going to the upstairs of the house and a bathroom with just a toilet and sink. Bobbie pointed everything out to her. They walked to the far end of the hallway and Bobbie pointed outside. Skye pressed her face against the glass door and grinned. There was a small deck that led to the backyard. What was in the backyard is what had Skye grinning. A real swing set, and a jungle gym set out on the right side with a big open space on the left. The yard was huge. Behind the yard was woods that looked to go on forever. Bobbi came up behind Skye.

"The swings and gym were here when dad and Melinda bought the place. We made trails in the woods. Paths. Me and dad and some of my friends. I'll show you sometime." Skye found herself nodding as she stared at everything.

"Come on." Bobbie grabbed her hand and practically had to drag Skye away from the window. She showed her the rest of the downstairs; Phil's office, and the den that Melinda sometimes used. There was also a laundry room next to the small bathroom. Soon they were trudging up the steps to the second floor. Melinda followed behind them holding the garbage bag. Phil directly behind her. At the top of the steps Bobbi paused. She turned to the right and bypassed the first room heading to the second one. She opened the door and Skye gasped. In front of her was a huge room with a ping pong table, a pool table, a bar with a fridge, and huge TV screen. Skye's eyes took in the rest of the room - a smaller TV with a game system hooked up and gamer chairs around it, and various shelves of DVD's and Video games. There were shelves with board games and a box filled with old dolls and toys. One long shelf held books. Another held comic books. And model cars.

"The bonus room. That's what dad said the realtor called it when they bought it 3 years ago. It sits over the garage. Since Melinda snatched the basement for her gym, me and dad made this room how we wanted it. We still call it the bonus room."

"It's still just a play room." Melinda walked in behind them. "Sometimes I wonder how many kids actually live here." She walked over to a shelf and held up a Star Wars action figure. She smiled at Skye. "These are Phil's." She put down the action figure. " And these are Phil's." She pointed to the comics. She picked up a model of an old red convertible and laughed. "And this is Phil's."

"Lola". Her name is Lola, Melinda." Melinda rolled her eyes and set the car down. "Yes Phil. Whatever you say." Bobbie giggled.

"Melinda thinks dad's too old for toys."

Skye nodded solemnly at her. "One of the foster homes I was at, Mr. Greyson told me I was too old for toys too. That I needed to stop being a baby. I needed to grow up. He was mad cause I let the other little kids living there make a mess. I was supposed to be watching them."

Melinda's expression turned to an angry one. Phil frowned. Bobbi was gobsmacked.

"You're only eight Skye. Of course you're not too old for toys. And Melinda is just teasing dad. She really doesn't care how many toys he has."

"No one is ever too old to play Skye." Phil broke in. His heart broke as he saw the little girl was serious. Melinda kept silent not yet trusting herself to speak. Phil continued. "All these toys are yours to play with."

Skye looked around the room then her eyes settled on Melinda. She noticed that Melinda seemed angry. That wasn't good. She didn't want Melinda to be mad at her. She quickly changed the subject.

"So can I see my room?"

Bobbie's face lit up as she practically ran for the door. "Come on follow me." She was still holding onto Skye's backpack. Skye followed Bobbi out down the hallway.

Phil glanced at Melinda. "Hey. Your angry face scared her I think." he tried to not be accusatory but rather gentle.

Melinda looked over at her husband. She shook her head as if to clear it . "I know. I caught it Phil." She visibly slumped before him. "Phil, I'm not sure I can do this. That's twice now that Skye thought I was mad at her. Maybe I'm not mom material."

"Lyn stop. So you can't always mask your emotions. It's not healthy."

"I used to be able to Phil."

"Yeah and you went to therapy for it. Look, just talk to her. Tell her that you are angry but not at her."

"Yeah but you're the one with the words Phil. More than I am. I normally just punch things and ..."

"Lyn. That little girl thinks you hung the moon. Just explain to her. She's smart. She'll understand."

"I know that Phil. But what if I'm not good enough for her? What if we're not? She's a bit messed up. What if I mess her up more?"

Phil smiled. "Melinda. You can do this. We can do this. Look what are we going to do? Send her back? Bobbi would kill us. And look at your face just now. You couldn't let her go either. She wrapped herself around your heart Melinda."

Melinda grinned. She placed her hand over her heart. "Right here Phil. Did you ever think something like that could happen so fast?"

Phil smiled. "Well I'd like to think it happened like that when you met me."

She smacked his arm. "Met you? I ran over you Phil. Trying to get away from the group chasing me for setting off a stink bomb in the dorm shower."

Phil laughed. "Yeah you really fell for me." He smirked at her.

"Phil I fell over you."

"Well technically, but all I know is you swept me off my feet." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

Melinda pulled away. "Dork. We didn't get married until 20 years later." Melinda cupped his face in her hand and kissed him again.

"Ugh. Oh come on guys. That's gross. Ewwwwww."

Melinda pulled away first glancing at her step daughter. "You do know we sleep in the same bed, right Bobbi? "

"Oh is that what we're calling it, Lyn. Sleep. Cause you sleep really well. Sleeping is very fun with Melinda." He winked at his daughter.

"Oh my god daaaadddddddddd!" Bobbi turned around and ran out of the room mumbling something about brain bleach.

Melinda whacked him on his head. " Great. Now she won't look me in the eye for days. You better not do that when Skye can hear you . I do not want to do a birds and bees talk just yet."

He laughed. "Hey gotta embarrass your kids once in awhile. Keeps them on their toes. And hey, look at Bobbi. You did an amazing job raising her. You'll do fine with Skye."

"Phil. Bobbi has her mother. I just helped you a little bit. This is all on us. Well on me to be her mom." She sighed and whispered. "I'm scared, okay."

"Sure Lyn. It's okay. But you will be fine. I'm here to help. And don't cut yourself short on what you did for Bobbi. You were here every day with her. You helped raise her to be the beautiful caring person she is today. And she loves you. You know that."

Melinda hugged him again, this time just letting her head fall onto his shoulder and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I love you, you know that?"

"What's not to love. I'm short and balding, tell terrible jokes, and collect model cars I give names to. You'd be a fool to pass that up." He felt her shoulders shaking and then her beautiful laugh in his ear as she pulled away from him.

"Come on you. Let's find Skye. I need to talk to her."


	7. Chapter 7

_So here's another chapter. This one a little longer. I love reading reviews - they inspire me to write sooner. Someone pointed out I was misspelling Bobbi's name sometimes, and I apologize. I actually had a friend named Bobbie when I was a kid and she spelled it that way. I try to catch errors but some slip thru. Pointing them out makes sure I edit better so feel free to do so. It is appreciated. Again thanks to everyone for continuing to read this little story. I am having a blast writing it._

* * *

Skye had followed Bobbi out the door and down the hallway. They passed by the steps leading downstairs and Bobbi stopped at the first door one her right. She pointed to it and told Skye it was the guest room. Bobbi opened the door and Skye peaked in. It looked like a regular room. They then moved to the room across from it and both went in. It was Bobbi's room. Skye gazed at the room taking it in. Bobbi had a bunk bed but nothing like Skye had ever seen. The top bunk was a regular size bed but the bottom shot out the other way and was bigger. Only the top half of the bottom bed was under the top bunk. In the space next to the bed was a nightstand. Next to Bobbi's bunk bed was a huge shelf with a lot of books on them. The shelf went to the corner and curved down on the other wall into a desk. On the desk was a computer and a bunch of other stuff like papers, and books. It was messy. Against the last wall was a dresser and wardrobe, The walls were painted purple and there was pink trim on the woodwork. Her bed and furniture were white with purple trim. Her curtains were pink with purple trim. On the wood floors were a few throw rugs colored dark purple. Skye thought it was beautiful.

"Come on let's go." Bobbi waited by her door for Skye to follow her. "Okay so here this door is the main bath that you will use. We will share it but you can se that later." Bobbi pointed to the door next to her room. "Over there is dad and Melinda's room and they have a bath in their bedroom. I'll let Melinda show you their room if she wants. Skye looked where Bobbi was pointing at the room next to the guest room.

They ended up standing in front of the only door left. '"This is your room. Melinda put the basics in yesterday but she said you could paint it any color and buy all the curtains and rugs and stuff to go with it. She said I could help and she said of course she'd help too." Bobbi had thrown open the door as she talked.

Skye never got her hopes up about bedrooms in the foster homes she stayed in. Only two times before did she have her own room. One time was in a mobile home and the room was very small and she only stayed there for two months. That was the foster home she'd gotten her arm broken in. When she was only four. The lady had grabbed her too hard and she'd heard a crack. She had spilled milk all over the table trying to pour it on her cereal herself cause the lady was still sleeping. She had woken her up by slipping on the milk on the floor and crashed into the cabinet. The lady had been really, really mad. Skye didn't even remember her name anymore. The other time had been when she was six and the two other kids in the home were boys. The foster parents real boys. They didn't like her. She only stayed there for a little while too.

Skye peaked in the room. It was really big, as big as Bobbi's room. She slowly walked in looking around. There was a full size bed with a canopy over it. Most of the bedding and the canopy was white except for a blanket across the top which was various shades of blue. There was a deep shag royal blue rug next to the bed. The furniture was all white and included a dresser and shelves, a desk and a night stand. This room also had a small closet. The window blinds already hanging were royal blue like the rug. The walls were white. Skye clutched her cat tightly to her chest. She loved the room. Even as it was.

"Melinda just wanted to make sure everything was okay, that you had the basics, till you decide how you want the room. She said we can paint the furniture or add trim or whatever you want. Even paint the walls." Bobbi exclaimed excitedly as she placed Skye's backpack on her bed. "She'll buy you curtains and bed stuff in whatever color you want Skye."

Skye nodded realizing Bobbi was talking at her. " I like it."

By this time Melinda and Phil had entered the room. Melinda walked over to the dresser and dropped the garbage bag in front of it. "Skye, Bobbi's right. We can make this room however you would like. Any color and you can help pick out curtains and rugs and whatever else you want."

"Blue's my favorite color." Skye whispered shyly. "The room is very nice already."

"Oh. Well okay. That's good then. You already have some stuff with your favorite color in your room already." Melinda smiled at Skye. "But you can paint it and at least pick out curtains?"

Skye looked at Melinda. Skye noticed she didn't have an angry face anymore. That was good. "Thank you for the room."

"No problem kiddo. I'll let you and Bobbi decide how you want to fix it and what you want done. Of course within reason, right Bobbi."

"Yeah, yeah I know. So Skye you like the bed? Cause I'm sure if you want bunks, we can change it. Couldn't we Melinda?"

"Yes we can if Skye wants that."

Skye shook her head looking at the full canopy bed. "No. I like this bed. I don't like bunk beds."

"Oh yeah okay." Bobbi agreed. Melinda thought back to the room at the orphanage. Of course Skye would not like bunk beds. It would remind her of a place she wanted to forget. She was glad she went with her instinct last week and decided to buy the canopy bed. Phil had teased her saying she already had decided on a girl even though they had said they were leaving their options open. She had told him they could have switched beds if they chose a boy. But deep down she knew he was right. She really had wanted to bring home a girl. She reasoned that Bobbi wanted a sister too.

"So I'm going to try to get some work done Melinda. I'll start dinner in a few hours."

Melinda walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay but just a few hours Phil. You are supposed to be on vacation, remember?" She swatted his arm gently. He nodded at her and left.

"So Skye how about you put your stuff away and then if you want you can finish that movie. But first I'd like to have a talk. So Bobbi can you excuse us for a little please."

Bobbi nodded and moved to the door. "Okay. I have a reading assignment anyway to do. I tried to do it while you guys were gone but I was too excited and I couldn't concentrate." She waved goodbye to Skye and then she left the room to go to her bedroom.

Melinda walked over to the bed and sit down. She motioned for Skye to join her. Skye jumped up on the bed and sat next to Melinda. She was still holding the cat in her right arm. Melinda poked at the cat.

"So did you give her a name yet."

"How'd you know she was a girl."

"Oh I have secret powers Skye. I know a lot of things." Skye looked at Melinda with wide eyes.

Melinda continued. "For example I know that when we were talking in the bonus room, that you got a little scared. Of me. Cause I had an angry face. Can we talk about that."

Skye was looking down at her cat. She didn't really want to talk about it. She was scared that Melinda was going to get angry again though if she said no. Maybe she could make Melinda forget and she wouldn't get mad at her for not talking about it. "Her name's Violet. Like the movie. Cause Violet is brave. And my cat's going to be brave too."

Melinda sighed. No, this was not going to be easy. She really did not want to talk about this and apparently neither did Skye. But Melinda knew she had to. She tried a different approach.

"I like the name of your cat Skye. Bobbi was really hoping you would like it." She smiled down at Skye.

"I love her. She's the bestest present I ever got."

Melinda took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Skye do you remember when I got very angry at Miss Barrows earlier today?" Skye nodded her face still looking toward her cat. "Do you know why I was angry, Skye?"

Skye shook her head. Melinda sighed. This was not easy. Melinda was not that good with words. Not like Phil. Plus she didn't want to say the wrong thing, didn't want to screw it up.

"Skye, I was angry at the words she was saying to you and how she was hurting you. I don't like when the people I love are hurt. It makes me angry. And sometimes I say and do things because of that. Things I probably wouldn't if I would count to 10 first or stop and take a couple deep breathes."

Melinda paused to look at Skye. She took a deep breathe. Skye looked up at Melinda.

"Are you mad now Melinda?"

"No. Why would you think I'm mad Skye?"

"You took a deep breathe and stopped."

Melinda laughed. "Yes I guess I did. I guess I do that when I'm nervous too."

"Oh." Skye looked thoughtful. They both stayed quiet for a few moments. Then Skye whispered, "I thought maybe you were mad at me. People yell when they get mad at me and you were yelling."

"I know Skye. But I promise I was not angry with you. I was angry with the words that woman was saying. And just a few minutes ago I was angry that someone would tell you that you are too old or too big for toys."

Melinda reached down and took Skye's left hand in hers. "Because kiddo, you are not too old and whoever said that to you was wrong. Okay?"

Skye pulled her cat closer to her chest and nodded.

"Skye? Hey little girl. Please look at me." Skye slowly looked at Melinda. She was glad that Melinda's face was not angry. Melinda cupped her hand under Skye's chin.

"I'm sorry that you thought I was angry with you. I was only angry when I learned that people hurt you with their wrong words. Do you understand? Because I need you to know that I won't ever hurt you. Not with words or anything else." Melinda brushed the hair out of Skye's eyes and then slowly stroked her face. "I will not hit you Skye, or hurt you. I promise."

Skye nodded her head again, looking solemnly at Melinda. She really, really wanted to believe her. But people had said that to her before and they never kept that kind of promise. She really wanted to hope Melinda would.

"Skye? Do you believe me?"

"I want to."

"It's okay. I will show you. Okay? I want you to feel safe here."

"I'll try to believe you Melinda."

Melinda smiled. She pulled Skye into her side and hugged her. "So Violet huh." She patted the stuffed cat. Maybe you'd like to finish that movie, eh?"

Skye looked at Melinda and grinned. "Yes I would like that. Would you watch it with me?"

"I can't think of any other place I'd rather be." Melinda got up and pulled Skye up with her. "You go to the bonus room and I'll grab the DVD from my bag and be right up. You remember how to get there Skye?" Skye nodded. So maybe they still needed to talk more but at least it was a start. And the last thing Melinda wanted to do was to push Skye too quickly. She needed time to learn to trust them. Melinda decided she also would have to make a bigger effort to control her reactions, especially around Skye.

* * *

Melinda opened the door to the bonus room and smiled. Skye had gotten Bobbi's old dolls from the toy box and had lined them up on the floor in front of the box. She was currently holding one in her lap and combing the doll's hair as she talked to it. Her cat was leaning against her side. She looked absolutely adorable. Melinda walked in and kicked the door shut with her foot. The noise made Skye look up. The expression Melinda expected to find seeing Skye's face was not there. Instead she looked terrified. Skye jumped up and started putting the dolls and accessories back in the toy box.

"I'mmm...sooooorry. I'll put it back like it was. It's just you took longer than I thought and I got bored so I got..."

"Hey." Melinda interrupted gently. "Skye. It's okay. You are allowed to play with them. It's okay." She set the popcorn bowl and juice boxes and DVD down on the table and stepped in front of Skye. She knelt down in front of Skye, and reached in the toy box for one of the dolls. It was Rapunzel. She held it out to Skye. "These were Bobbi's, but you can play with them. She helped me get them from the attic to put out for you. She wants you to play with them Skye. Really. It's okay."

Skye stopped trying to put the dolls back. She looked up at Melinda with hopeful eyes. "Really? I can play with them? Anytime I want?"

Melinda's heart was breaking. Melinda could not imagine what kind of experiences Skye must have had for her to be so afraid of getting into trouble for playing. "Yes. Skye. Anytime within reason. For instance, not at 2am when everyone is sleeping. Cause that would be unreasonable. But now, or any other time when you have free time or it's playtime. They are yours to play with."

Skye nodded. She held up the Mulan doll. "She's my favorite."

Melinda smiled. "She's my favorite too. Did you like the movie.?"

"What movie?"

These dolls are all from Disney movies Skye. Mulan,," Melinda pointed at the doll in Skye's hands, "is a movie. Like the one we are going to continue watching. Maybe we can watch Mulan sometime."

Skye's face lit up. "Maybe we could watch all the movies from all the dolls."

Melinda reached over to Skye and tweaked her nose. "Sounds like a plan kiddo. But how about we put these guys away for now and finish the adventures of Violet."

Skye raised her eyebrow at Melinda. "It's called The Incredibles, Melinda," Skye said very seriously.

Melinda laughed. "I know kiddo. And look I made popcorn."

Skye's eyes lit up. She put the dolls back into the toy box, keeping Mulan and picking up her cat, then climbed onto the couch with them grasped firmly. She pulled both into her lap as she sat down. Melinda joined her after putting the DVD in the player and turned up the sound. Melinda reached for the popcorn bowl and shuffled closer to Skye, keeping the bowl in her lap and motioned for Skye to take some. Skye reached over for a handful as the screen came alive with Mr. Incredible and his family saving the day.

As the credits rolled on the screen, Melinda reached for the remote and turned the DVD and TV off. She got up and grabbed the popcorn bowl and empty juice boxes.

"Skye I'm going to take this to the kitchen and then do some laundry. Are you okay staying here and playing for awhile?" Skye jumped up and turned to look at Melinda at the door. She nodded her head up and down.

"I can play with the dolls then?

"Yes sweetheart. Whatever you want. I'll tell Bobbi you are in here so maybe when she is done with her school work, she's join you. That okay?"

Skye smiled at her. "Yes."

Melinda left the room and Skye moved to the toy box. She got out some of the dolls and carried them over to the sofa where she started setting them up in a row. She put Violet at the end. They all could use a good hair brushing she thought.

* * *

After Melinda had spoken to Bobbi, she made her way down to the kitchen. She dropped the bowl in the sink and threw away the trash. She then walked down the hallway to Phil's office. She went in and saw he was grading papers. "Hey."

Phil looked up and saw his wife had entered the room. He welcomed the break and put the paper he was grading down. He swiveled around in his chair and smiled at her. Gosh she was gorgeous. How did he ever get so lucky. Melinda pulled the other chair in the room over and sat down in front of Phil.

"So how did it go." Phil asked.

"Okay I think. We talked anyway. Skye has this wall put up so I can't read her very well yet. But she promised to try and believe what I tell her is the truth. She seemed to understand I wasn't angry at her. But she is still a bit skittish at times. I just wish we knew her side of everything she went through. Her file only gives basic info and all of that is second hand from her social worker and the nuns. When she was in the bonus room she had been playing with Bobbi's old dolls. She had them lined up and was talking to them and brushing their hair. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. When I came in the room she appeared frightened. Afraid she had done something wrong. Phil she was scared I was going to yell at her. She looked terrified."

Phil reached over and took Melinda's hands and squeezed. "She is really jumpy. She watches our every move when we are near her. That's not good Lyn. You and I both know what that means. At some point she was most likely physically abused. It all fits. The fear. The being afraid of making anyone angry. The watching. The shying away but also wanting to be touched."

"I know. But they have nothing in her file Phil. I mean you read it. No mentions of trips to the hospital or broken bones. Or reports of injuries. Do you think they kept them out on purpose or that Skye just was never injured that bad that required medical care?"

"Yeah I noticed that too. I mean almost every kid needs some medical care. Whether it is a sprain, break, long sickness, or stitches. Something seems off Lyn."

"But what can we do Phil? Barge in there and demand to see her med file? We are new foster parents and there is no real proof something is off. Just hunches."

"Well I have come to appreciate your hunches Lyn. They saved my life in the field more than once. And many others."

"Well I know I don't like that Barrows woman. And some of the nuns there should be throttled."

Phil laughed. He looked at his fired up wife as she got up and started pacing. "I mean who the hell do they think they are? Treating kids like that. I get they are probably financially strapped and probably short staffed but damnit Phil something about that place rubbed me the wrong way."

"There's my little detective coming out. I see the wheels turning Lyn."

She looked at him at rolled her eyes. "I am not on the force anymore Phil."

"No neither of us are. But we sure have a lot of friends who are." He raised his eyebrows at her. And they would be willing to do just about anything for you Melinda."

She sighed. She was still pacing and reached in her pocket for her phone. She looked at Phil and back to her phone, hesitating.

"Call her Lyn. At least invite her over to discuss it. Tell her I'm making my world famous Lasagna. She loves my cooking you know."

Melinda smirked. She dialed the number. "Hey yeah, Maria. What are you doing tonight." Melinda listened for a moment. "Well we need someone else to run something by. See if we are crazy or not."

Melinda paused as she listened again. "Yeah I have a hunch and I need help." She paused again as Phil heard Maria laughing on the phone from where he was sitting. "Yeah well laugh away Hill, remember it was one of my hunches that saved your ass in the Alonzo investigation." Melinda listened again.

"Yes I will always and forever remind you of that. And he's making lasagna." Melinda smiled. "Yes both. Yeah I know your weakness is vegetable lasagna." She paused again. "No I will not tell him that. It'll go to his head." She listened again.

Melinda took the phone away and looked at Phil. "She said she'll cancel her other plans if you make her favorite dessert too." Melinda sighed and then continued. "She said to tell you that you make the best cannoli that she has ever tasted, and to remind you and me that I do not make the best cannoli. " Melinda rolled her eyes.

Phil grinned and waved at Melinda. "Tell her I am on it. The world's best ever cannoli coming up." He grinned at Melinda. "At least someone appreciates me."

Melinda returned to her phone. "Okay around 6. Yeah you'll get to meet her. Yes. we decided on a girl. Yes. She's adorable. Okay see you then." Melinda hung up the phone and glanced at her husband.

"Oh don't you start.' She glared at him.

"My cannolies are better than your cannolies."

"Phil." Melinda stepped toward him.

"Oh just admit it Melinda. Mine won back then and they win now."

"You sabotaged mine Phil. You cheated."

"Uhhh! Melinda you cause such pain." He grabbed his chest. "I had no need to sabotage your cannoli. I won fair and square." She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Besides you started it filling my cream with shaving cream. Thank god that Mack saw you do it and reported back to his commanding officer like a good little soldier."

"You suck Phil."

He laughed. His body started shaking from laughing so hard. 'Lynnnn...oh myyy..., that look on your face when the judges were tasting my cannolies. You thought they were going to spit them out. But when you looked at me and..."

"Look there is that same smirk Phil. Just like you had on your face when I realized...how much a conniving, back stabbing..."

Phil was laughing so hard he could not catch his breathe. "That look Melinda. Oh shit, it was priceless. When you realized I had switched the cream. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd...your cannoli had shaving cream not mine." Phil sat down on the chair unable to hold himself up any longer as he collapsed in a laughing fit.

Melinda watched her idiotic husband for a few moments before stomping over to the door of the room. She looked back and frowned at him. "You're just lucky I didn't make you eat all my cannolies for that." He laughed harder bending over trying to catch his breath. She slammed the door on her way out.


	8. Chapter 8

_So this one is longer. Finishes out the day. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Next chapter will contain continued fun at the May-Couson house and much more. Someone was wondering what Phil and May were - they were police detectives, but not anymore. All that will be explained down the road. More insight into what Phil and Melinda do now coming up as well. Stay tuned._

* * *

Bobbi finished her reading and closed the book and her journal with notes from the reading assignment. She got off her bed and stuffed everything into her backpack. It's not that she did not enjoy reading. She did. It's just she could do without the journaling, quizzes and papers she had to write on each book in her 10th grade A/P English class. Plus the choice of books was not exactly her cup of tea. She liked science fiction/fantasy and dystopia themes. Dostoyevsky's Crime and Punishment hurt her brain. At least it wasn't War and Peace by Tolstoy she reasoned, which was like a thousand pages. Having finished, her mind jumped to Skye. Her little sister. Well not technically. But still. Close enough. Plus she saw how Melinda had taken to the little girl. No way that kid was not going to be adopted. She couldn't wait to spend more time with her, so she left her room and headed to the bonus room where Melinda told her Skye would be.

Skye was holding one of her old dolls when Bobbi walked in the room. The other dolls were positioned on the sofa in a row. Bobbi smiled when she saw the cat she had given Skye, sitting on the end of the row. Skye was busy brushing Rapunzel's hair. She must have found the old lunch box filled with hair stuff and brushes and combs for her dolls. She was currently trying to braid Rapunzel's hair with little success.

"Hey Skye. Do you mind if I play with you?"

Skye looked up surprised as she heard Bobbi's voice. She shook her head back and forth. "No." Skye stuttered a bit looking guiltily at Bobbi. " Is it okay if I play with the dolls, Bobbi? Melinda said it was okay." Skye looked at Bobbi with a shy glance. Then she looked down. "Cause I know they're yours, and if you don't want me..."

"Sure munchkin. You can play with them. In fact, if you want, you can have them."

Skye shot her head up and her wide eyes blinked at Bobbi.

"Well, except this one." Bobbi held up the Ariel doll and hugged it to her chest. "Cause it's my favorite of all. How about I keep this one, but you can have the rest. You can even play with Ariel whenever you want though. Okay?"

Skye felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She swiped at it with her left hand as she held onto Rapunzel with her other hand. She didn't know what to say. Bobbi was being so nice to her. Sharing her things. And even giving stuff to her. Most of the other kids in the foster homes she had been in were not nice to her. They especially never let her touch their stuff. If she did touch their stuff, they would tell their parents and Skye would get punished. She bit against her bottom lip and felt another tear slide down her face.

"Skye? Hey, are you okay?" Bobbi wasn't sure what to do. She thought maybe Skye was happy but she had a few tears on her face, and she wasn't smiling.

Skye jumped up and flung herself at Bobbi wrapping her little arms around Bobbi's waist and squeezing the two dolls between them. Bobbi put her arms around Skye's shoulders and held her. Bobbi could feel Skye shake a little and so she brought her hand to the back of Skye's head and rubbed her thumb gently just as Melinda had done for her so many times.

A few moments later, Skye extracted herself from Bobbi's space and stood in front of her a little awkwardly. She spoke very softly. "Thank you. You are very nice."

Bobbi knelt down at Skye's level and smiled. "You are very welcome Skye." Bobbi reached over and tickled Skye's side. " How about we have a tea party." Skye giggled and swatted Bobbi's hand away.

"Ah good to know. Skye's ticklish." Bobbi grinned.

"No I'm not."

Bobbi raised her eyebrow at Skye.

"I'm not. You just caught me off guard." Skye nodded. "Yep that's all." She looked at Bobbi with big innocent eyes. "I am not at all ticklish."

"Oh you're good kid. But not that good." Bobbi reached to tickle Skye's tummy but she jumped back and ran behind the sofa. She was still clutching Rapunzel. Looking at the doll she decided that she'd be faster without it, so she reached over the back of the sofa and dropped Rapunzel. Bobbi saw and ran toward Skye, almost catching her but she managed to escape her grasp and run over to the ping pong table. This went on for a few minutes with Bobbi nearly catching Skye but Skye just managing to stay out of her reach.

When Phil opened the door to the bonus room, he saw his step daughter laughing and chasing Skye around who was giggling and taunting Bobbi.

"I'm faster than you." Giggle. "You're too slow." Giggle. "Can't catch me." Giggle. Giggle. "I'm Dash. I'm incredible." Skye dashed under the ping pong table, and popped up on the other side only to be picked up by her waist and lifted high off the ground.

"Omfffft. Hey!" Skye giggled again as Phil held her under her arms and legs and swung her around.

"Dad, dad. Hold her there. "Bobbi came running practically leaping at the pair grabbing for Skye. Phil swung her up out of Bobbi's reach. Skye laughed watching Bobbi sink to her knees in frustration.

"Dad!"

"Haha Bobbi. You missed. I'm too...uhhh... hey no

fair...that's ...nooooooooooooooo!...Phhhilllllllllll!"

Phil had sat down on the sofa and was holding Skye with one hand and proceeded to tickle her side with the other. Mercilessly. Skye's face was indignant while she couldn't help but laugh too."

Bobbi got up and walked over to stand in front of Skye. "So much for not being ticklish." She jumped on the sofa and joined in tickling the little girl. Skye was a bundle of kicking limbs and shrieks.

"Hey!"

Bobbi and Phil both froze, glancing in the doorway to see Melinda May standing with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. A frown that was threatening to explode into a grin. With the distraction, Skye managed to wiggle her way off the sofa away from Phil and Bobbi. She made a beeline for Melinda and jumped up. Melinda reacted by instinct catching Skye, surprised that Skye had launched herself into her arms. She raised her eyebrows at her husband and step daughter.

"Protect me Melinda. The tickle monsters are going to get me." May grinned.

"What happened to being invincible Skye." Bobbi whined.

"I think she said incredible Bobbi."

Bobbi rolled her eyes at her father. "Whatever."

"It wasn't fair Melinda." Skye put her little hand on Melinda's face. "They ganged up on me." She looked earnestly into Melinda's eyes. "Don't let the tickle monsters get me." Melinda was trying very hard not to laugh. She hugged Skye close to her body. Then whispered in her ear. Skye pulled away with a huge smile. She clamored down off Melinda. She turned and stood in front of Melinda in a fighting stance and smirked at Phil and Bobbi.

"Melinda?" Phil knew he was in trouble. Bobbi glanced from her father to her stepmother, slowly getting up with a worried look on her face. She started backing away keeping an eye on Melinda. "You know I think I might have more homework to do."

Melinda smirked at Bobbi, and then scowled at her husband who she was still a little miffed at over him laughing at her earlier.

Melinda winked at Skye. "Oh it's so on." Skye ran straight for Phil launching herself at him, while Melinda stalked Bobbi.

In the end it was Melinda who really won, first catching Bobbi and tickling her until she was too weak to fight anymore. Phil had the upper hand once again tickling Skye until Melinda moved in and held him while Skye tickled his feet. Eventually he just gave up laughing from the little eight year olds' intensity and joy. Of course his wife's take down certainly helped the little one gain the upper hand. But everyone in the room agreed with Skye anyway, that she was the tickling queen.

After everyone had settled down, Phil made his way to the kitchen to make dinner. Melinda went to finish the laundry and Bobbi and Skye sat down to watch cartoons. Skye burrowed into Bobbi's side as they both sat on the sofa just enjoying the calm and each other's company. While they watched the movie Bobbi showed Skye how to braid Rapunzel's hair.

Melinda was making the salad when the doorbell rang. She looked at Phil who had on his 100 Dalmations apron, and was in the process of prepping the garlic bread to put in the oven. She wiped her hands, and went to let her friend in.

Melinda opened the door. "Hey Maria. Come on in."

Maria stepped into the house with her arms full of bags and boxes and a bottle of wine. "A little help please." Melinda grabbed the bottle of wine and a bag dangling precariously off Maria's arm.

"Um it's not Christmas Maria." Melinda noticed the bags were gift bags and one large box.

"Yeah I know. But as your best friend, it is my duty to bring my new God child a gift. Or two. Cause you are totally making me her God mother. Aren't you Melinda?"

Melinda laughed. "Do I even have a choice?" They both carried the items to the kitchen, dumping them all on the counter.

"Heya Phil." Maria said. Phil just waved, busy checking something in the oven.

Melinda picked up the box. "So what's in here?" And what else did you get."

Maria moved to grab the box from Melinda. 'It's a surprise." Melinda frowned and started looking in the gift bags. "Hey!" Maria tried grabbing everything away. "I said it's a surprise."

"Yeah for Skye, not for me."

"Her name is Skye? Awwwwe...that is adorable."

"Maria, I need to know what it is. In case it would be..."

"Oh party pooper. That one in your hand is Bobbie's."

Melinda frowned at her best friend. "Maria. You did not need to do that either."

"Oh shush." Who else do I have to spend my money on?" Maria stared at Melinda.

Melinda waved her hands in a whatever response. "I just don't want Skye to be overwhelmed."

"I promise it's not that big a deal Lyn. Just a few fun things."

Melinda nodded. "Alright. But don't be doing it all the time."

"So tell me about Skye. You can start with her absolute awesome name."

Melinda moved a few steps over to finish the salad as she told Maria about their new addition to the family. Phil chimed in once in a while during the conversation as he put his finishing touches on his dinner and dessert. Soon everything was ready so Melinda went upstairs to get the kids, while Maria helped Phil set the table.

Maria was helping Phil set the table when Bobbi came into the room. Bobbi ran over to Maria.

"Maria?! When did you get here?" Bobbi reached in to give her a hug.

"You dad invited me." She winked at Bobbi. "He made cannoli."

"Oh. Oh that's why Melinda was..."

"Can we not go there again please." Melinda had stepped into the room with Skye following her.

"So everyone hungry?" Phil asked as he poured wine for the three adults.

"I'm starved." Bobbi spoke up, going to sit down. "Hey Skye sit here next to me." She smiled at the little girl patting the seat next to her. Skye had frozen when she had seen someone new in the kitchen. She didn't move.

"Hi. I'm Maria. You must be Skye. You are every bit as adorable as Melinda said." Skye stood still not saying anything. "I really love your name. Melinda said you picked it yourself." Skye nodded.

"Hey Skye, this is our good friend Maria. We needed to discuss something with her so we invited her to dinner. We both used to work with her." Skye remained quiet. "So go ahead over there by Bobbi and sit. I hope you like lasagna."

Skye slowly walked over to the table and sat down next to Bobbi. She was a little too low so she pushed herself on her knees and then she was the perfect size at the table. She hated being so small.

Soon everyone had plates full of lasagna, garlic bread and salad. Conversation flowed easily for the three adults and Bobbi. Skye was silent, but no one seemed to mind and she found herself listening to the conversation. The woman called Maria appeared to enjoy teasing everyone, she had a great laugh and everyone was relaxed. Skye liked the lasagna. Melinda had put the kind with tomato sauce on her plate with a piece of garlic bread and a half filled bowel of salad. Skye had poured ranch dressing on the vegetables and it wasn't too bad. The bread was good and the lasagna was too. Skye noticed that Melinda and Maria were eating the lasagna without the red sauce.

During a lull in the conversation Skye spoke up. "Melinda. Could I have another piece of bread?"

Melinda smiled at her. "Of course kiddo. You can have as much as you want." She handed the bread to Skye.

"Thank you. Why does your lasagna not have sauce?"

"It's called vegetable lasagna. It's really good. Would you like to try some." Skye nodded. Melinda cut off a piece from her plate and put it on Skye's. Skye took a forkful and put it in her mouth. It was okay. But not as good as the lasagna with sauce. She looked up and was surprised to see four pairs of eyes watching her. Her own eyes widened.

"Do you like it? Maria asked.

"Skye swallowed the bite and nodded. 'It's okay. But I like this better." She pointed to her plate that had what remained of hers left on it.

Bobbi laughed. "Look. She's normal. She'd rather have lasagna the way it was meant to be, not with those vegetables in it. Blugh." Bobbie made a disgusted face.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Hey missy you watch it or you won't get your gift. Don't insult my veggie lasagna.

Bobbi grinned. "So what'd get me. Where is it?

"After dinner."

"Aw, come on Auntie Maria." Bobbie teased her.

Hearing that, Skye scrunched her nose and looked at Melinda. "Is she your sister?"

Melinda smiled. She looked over at Maria with affection plain on her face. "Well not exactly. But we are close as family."

"Melinda and Maria are besties Skye. She's the closet I have to an aunt. She spoils me and I am going guess she has a gift for you too." She winked at Skye. "Don't you, Aunt Maria?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah I may have picked up a few things."

Bobbi snickered. Phil cleared his throat. "Well looks like everyone is finished. Who wants dessert?"

Bobbi and Maria shouted yes at him. Skye was quiet. She had finished all of her food and had been watching everyone talk back and forth. When Bobbi had mentioned that Maria got a gift for her Melinda had seen her eyes go very wide. But she had kept quiet just following along with the conversation. Melinda had kept an eye on Skye not knowing what kind of food the little girl would like. She appeared to like everything in front of her, and she ate rather quickly, almost as though she was afraid it would be taken from her any minute. Melinda had wanted to tell her to slow down but she also did not want to push Skye or make her uncomfortable. So she said nothing, choosing just to observe this new addition to the dinner table.

Phil had gotten up to serve the dessert, so Melinda got up and grabbed some mugs to pour coffee in. Everyone enjoyed the great cannoli that Phil had made, Maria complimenting him thoroughly.

Maria had finished her dessert, and was sipping her coffee. She noticed Skye getting a bit restless. She got up and retrieved her gifts and placed them on the table. Phil and Melinda started clearing off the table. Maria handed Bobbi a gift bag. "So open it Bobbi."

Bobbi did not have to be told twice. She tore into the gift bag pulling stuff out. Make up, hair products, a DVD and a book.

Bobbi's face lit up. She placed each item on the table in front of her. "Thank you so much Maria. You are the best."

Maria laughed. "And don't you forget it."

Melinda raised her eyebrow at Phil who just shrugged, as if to say what are you going to do, she likes to spoil her.

"So Skye. These are for you." Maria held out the remaining gift bag and box beckoning her to take it."

Skye turned around to look at Melinda. Melinda nodded. "It's okay Skye. Take them."

Bobbie passed Skye the box first. It was wrapped neatly in gold and white paper with a gold bow. Skye took the box and slowly unwrapped it. She lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a doll. A doll like the ones Bobbi had given her. Bobbi peaked over her shoulder to look.

"Elsa. You got her Elsa. Oh that is so cool Maria."

"Well you may not collect them anymore Bobbi but the tradition lives on." Maria smiled. She glanced at Melinda who was grinning back at her.

"Elsa?" Skye looked up at Bobbi.

"Yep. From Frozen. The movie."

Skye nodded her head. "Uhhuh. I heard about the movie. I never saw it. Elsa is in it?"

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah. I saw the movie with Lance when it came out. But we don't have it here. Maybe we could rent it." Bobbi looked back at her dad. He nodded.

"Or you could open the gift bag Skye."

Skye picked up the bag and reached in pulling out a DVD. Oh. The title said 'Frozen'. Bobbi jumped up and leaned over Skye looking at the DVD. "Awesome."

Skye nodded. Yes it was indeed awesome. She looked up shyly at Maria. "Thank you very much."

Maria waved her hand. "Ah, it was nothing. Just a little something from me to welcome you into this crazy family.

Melinda shook her head and gazed fondly at her friend. Maria looked over at her. Thank you, Melinda mouthed. Maria smiled.

"Guess what me and Skye are doing tonight while you guys talk and do your old people things.?"

Maria frowned at her. "Who are you calling old?"

Bobbi leaned over and tapped Skye on her head. "Skye? You think they are old right?" Skye looked up with big eyes and shook her head.

"Ah see Bobbi. That girl's got a lot more tact then you. Smarter too. Knows when to keep her mouth shut." Bobbi just grinned back at her.

"Well I hate to break up such a meaningful conversation, "Phil interrupted, "but...you two have date with the TV and we all have some stuff to talk over."

"Yeah okay. Let's go Skye." Skye got off the chair and carefully picked up her new doll, while Bobbie grabbed the DVD and her own gift bag. Bobbi made her way to the door. Skye hung back and then turned back toward Maria.

"I really like my doll." she whispered to her. "Thank you."

"Maria smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it Skye. And you are very welcome. At that Skye turned and bounded out of the room following Bobbi back upstairs to the bonus room.

The three adults did the dishes and cleaned up quickly. They were sitting around the kitchen table talking. Melinda had explained the circumstances how they had met Skye, the issues she felt the orphanage had and Skye's missing medical files. Maria was typing on Melinda's computer checking a few things out.

"Plus the homes that Skye was in, at least some of them sound real shady to us Maria." Melinda was scowling as she looked at the information Maria had on the computer screen.

Phil spoke up. "Yeah just from our training, some of her reactions are textbook classic for being an abused child. She watches us very closely, she backs away quickly, she is afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing all the time, and she shrinks away from perceived confrontation."

"Plus she shrinks away from anger, and does not want to make anyone angry which speaks to probable severe consequences for her from angry adults at some point. She reads faces well, and she is a bit too well behaved and polite at times for an 8 year old."

Phil added. "She's small for her age, light as a feather." Melinda nodded.

"I watched her eat tonight and earlier for lunch and she eats rather fast and she ate everything on her plate tonight, which to me says she may not have always gotten to eat all her food or she was denied food more than once. And her clothing. What she has on is far too big. and her sneakers have holes. She brought the rest of her clothing with her in a garbage bag. A garbage bag Maria."

"We should look into the finances. And the employees. Including the social workers." Phil continued.

"Yes, look up a Kate Barrows, would you?" Melinda felt her hackles rising just thinking of that woman.

Maria looked at her friends. "You both need to write all that down. Names. Everything you remember about today. All the observations you made of Skye. I need to see any paperwork you have on her and the orphanage too and make copies."

Melinda and Phil nodded. "Okay we will do that. I'll email everything to you tomorrow." Melinda had glanced at the clock and saw that it said it was already almost 9pm. She needed to get Skye to bed soon. "The financial stuff should be a good start. But I really need to get Skye ready for bed so we need to call it a night."

Maria looked at the clock as well surprised at how late it was. "Yeah okay. I'll start the with finances and send out feelers to the right people."

"Oh, yeah you may want to talk to Izzy and Vic too. They fostered out of St. Agnes. I wonder if they did not see any red flags?" Phil said.

"Okay I'll contact them Monday. You may not hear from me for a few days till I start the ball rolling. Just get that info to me tomorrow Lyn and I'll take it from there." Maria shut down the computer. She got up and got her purse and the three walked to the door. "Don't worry. If something shady is going on, I'll find it. We'll find it. Say goodbye to Skye and Bobbi for me. That little girl, Melinda, is adorable. She's got spunk too, just like her mama." Maria grinned at Melinda and then pulled her in for a hug. She stepped out of the embrace, and opened the door. "Phil, keep this one out of trouble."

"Roger that." Phil saluted her.

Melinda rolled her eyes at both. "Goodnight Maria. Thanks again for everything." Maria walked out the door.

Melinda headed upstairs to help Skye get ready for bed. She called to Phil as he headed back to the kitchen." You'll come up soon though? We can tuck her in together?"

"Of course."

Melinda proceeded to climb the stairs. She opened the door to the bonus room and saw Bobbi and Skye playing quietly with the dolls on the sofa. The movie was over. Skye saw Melinda enter the room and she waved.

"Hey Skye. It's already late for you, nine already. Bedtime. You need to get ready for bed. Come on."

Skye looked at Bobbi. "It's okay munchkin. I'll clean up tonight. You go do what Melinda says."

"Thanks Bobbi. I didn't realize how late it was." Melinda smiled at her. "Maria said to tell you both goodnight."

Skye picked up Mulan and Elsa, and her stuffed cat, Violet. She looked at Melinda. "Can I bring them to my room?"

"Of course Skye. You can sleep with them if you want to."

Skye nodded. She followed Melinda to her room and set the dolls and cat on her bed.

"You have pajamas in that bag Skye? We never did unpack you, did we? Just find pajamas kiddo, and you can unpack tomorrow."

Skye did as she was told getting one of her two pairs of pajamas out of the bag, along with her toothbrush and hairbrush.

"Okay good. Skye why don't you wash up, brush your teeth and put on your jammies in the bathroom. Then come back here and I will brush through your hair, okay?"

Skye nodded. She took her toothbrush and pajamas into the bathroom and did what Melinda told her. She came back in the room carrying her dirty clothes. Melinda took them from her.

"Oh sweetie you could have left them in the bath. We have a hamper in there. I'll run them over." When Melinda came back into the room, she picked up Skye's hairbrush and sat on the bed. She motioned for Skye to sit in front of her. Skye did and Melinda started brushing her hair. She was gentle and pulled the knots in the back out without pulling and hurting Skye's head. Skye closed her eyes and felt that warmth flow through her body. The kind of warmth that made you feel safe and good. It felt really nice with Melinda brushing through her hair with her brush and also her fingers. She felt so nice and warm and safe she almost fell asleep. Soon Melinda finished. Skye opened her eyes and saw that Phil had come into the room. He smiled at her.

Both Melinda and Skye got off the bed. Skye grabbed the dolls and cat. Melinda drew back the bedcovers, and motioned for Skye to get in. She got in the bed holding her dolls and cat. Skye placed the dolls next to her and held onto the cat. Melinda pulled the covers up and both she and Phil leaned over her. Phil smiled down at her and patted her head. Melinda brushed her hand softly over her cheek.

"Goodnight kiddo." Melinda smiled and backed away.

"Sweet dreams Skye. Phil added as he too backed away.

"Goodnight." Skye smiled at them. "Thank you for picking me."

Melinda nodded. Phil grinned. Melinda switched off the light as they left the room.

Skye held tightly to her cat. She closed her eyes. Maybe, just maybe she could stay here a long time she thought. She drifted off to sleep thinking about ice castles and talking reindeer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to those who follow and favorite and review this story. This chapter is more family fluff. In the next few chapters, they will go shopping, and Skye will start school. She will be meeting more of Bobbi's and Phil and Melinda's friends. Also more background on Phil and Melinda and soon you will know why they both quit the police force and exactly what they do now. I hope to have another chapter up within a week. Thanks to everyone for reading._

* * *

Melinda woke up with Phil's arm around her. She lay there halfway between awake and asleep in a quiet slumber. Her mind flashed to Skye and she shot up fully awake. Phil grunted and she wiggled out of his grasp, getting out of bed. She walked to the bathroom. After using the toilet, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Discarding her pajamas, she stepped back into her room and quietly got dressed. She threw on a pair of yoga pants and a one of Phil's old Star Wars T-shirts. She glanced at the clock which now read 6:08am. She slipped out the bedroom door without a sound and proceeded across the hall. She stopped in front of Skye's door which had been left ajar. She peaked in and smiled. Skye was sprawled out across most of the bed laying on her stomach. Her hair was all over the place and the blankets pushed down away from her little body. Next to her lay her cat, and the new Elsa doll. Her left hand was clutching the Mulan doll. Melinda quietly walked into the room and approached the bed. She pulled the covers up over the little girl and then brushed some of her hair away from her face. Skye was out. She didn't stir at all. Melinda stared at her for a few moments, not quite understanding all the emotions she was feeling. Her little girl. Someone she had just met only a day ago that had carved a place inside her heart. Melinda smiled and tucked the covers tighter around Skye. She backed up and left the room heading to her study/gym room to do her Tai Chi.

Skye woke up as the light from her window peaked in. The window blind was up just a little, enough for the light to make a direct path onto her bed. She realized her hand was holding something and looked at it seeing the doll Mulan. She rolled over on the bed and sat up. It wasn't a dream. She saw Violet, her cat, and Elsa laying on part of her pillow. She looked around the room. Her room. She pushed the covers off and jumped off the bed. She laid Mulan with Elsa and Violet on her pillow and pulled the covers up. She went to the bathroom and a few minutes later came back to her room. She pulled of her pajamas and put on a pair of shorts and T- shirt from her bag. The shorts had a small stain on the side and the shirt was a bit too big. She put on socks and then made her way downstairs into the hallway. It was dark except for a little light coming through the window in the door at the end of the hall. She noticed one of the rooms had a light peaking out from under the door. She couldn't remember what room Bobbi had said it was. She walked to it, and opened it. She saw Melinda doing some kind of exercise. She walked in and watched.

Melinda heard a small sound and knew someone had entered the room. Her back was to the door She figured it was Phil watching her. She continued on not breaking form. All was quiet for a few minutes, which was strange cause when Phil did interrupt her Tai Chi is was only to tell her something. She quickly glanced over and to her surprise saw Skye's big brown eyes watching her instead of Phil's blue ones. She turned to face Skye and smiled at her.

"Tai Chi. I do it every morning."

Skye nodded and pulled herself onto the chair by the desk. She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on them as she continued watching Melinda. It was pretty. Her body moved like a slow dance with each movement flowing into the next. After another 10 minutes, Melinda stopped and grabbed a towel to wipe her face. She walked over to Skye and knelt down in front of her.

"How did you sleep kiddo?"

Skye smiled at her. "Good. Why do you do that Tie thing?"

Melinda grinned. "Tai Chi. It helps me to focus and stay in shape. It's a Martial Arts discipline."

"Oh. It looks like you are very good at it."

"I would hope so Skye. It's part of how I make a living. I teach classes on Tai Chi and other Martial Arts at a local gym and also for the local police force." She paused. "I could teach you if you wanted to learn."

Skye smiled. "Do you think I could do that like you do? Cause that would be cool."

"Of course you could Skye. I taught Bobbi when she was about your age. She's won some junior titles in some events already."

At that revelation Skye's eyes got real big. "Oh I'd like to be good at something Melinda. I'd like to win a trophy. I've never won anything. Some of the kids at St. Agnes have won trophies at school and sports. I'm not very good at anything though. I probably wouldn't be as good as Bobbi or you." Her face fell as she looked at her well worn socks.

Melinda lifted Skye's chin up and looked her in the eye. "Trophies are okay Skye but what really matters is doing the best you can in whatever you choose to do. If you want to learn, I will teach you. Tai Chi and Karate or whatever you want. Next week, when I go back to work, you come with to a night class and you can see what you might be interested in. Meanwhile, tomorrow I will wake you and you come here with me to learn Tai Chi. See if you like it. Okay?"

Skye nodded happily. None of the other foster moms taught her anything. Or ever did much with her. Melinda looked like she was glad Skye wanted to learn with her.

"But now, I am starving. So let's see what I can wrangle us up for breakfast.' She picked up Skye, who wrapped her arms around Melinda's neck and squealed as Melinda walked them both to the kitchen.

Skye's eyes widened as they entered the kitchen. The light was on and the smells wafted to her as they walked in. Phil was in another apron, this one had Mickey and Minnie Mouse on it. He was standing by the stove flipping pancakes.

Melinda set Skye down. Phil turned as he heard them and smiled and waved. "Pancakes and bacon. Almost done. Just a few more minutes."

Skye heard her tummy grumble. Melinda looked at her and laughed having heard it too. "Just in time too Phil. This little one is hungry."

Skye's face turned a little pink but she also smiled. Melinda opened the fridge and got out a box of strawberries and started cleaning and cutting them up. Skye pulled herself on one of the chairs and watched them work. Melinda placed the strawberries on the table and then got out 4 glasses.

"Skye do you want orange juice, milk or ..." she stuck her head in the fridge. "chocolate milk if Bobbi didn't drink it all? Um yes there it is." She poked her head out of the fridge and looked at Skye.

"Orange juice please. We don't ever get it at St Agnes."

Melinda smiled at her then gave a poignant look to Phil, who raised his eyebrows. "Orange juice it is."

Phil started loading a plate full of pancakes while Melinda poured orange juice into the glasses. She set the glasses at the table at each place setting. Phil brought the pancakes over and placed them on the table. He then went to the oven and grabbed to plate filled with bacon and set that down as well. Both Melinda and Phil sat down at the table.

As Melinda was putting pancakes and bacon on Skye's plate, Bobbi came running into the kitchen.

"Bacon. I smell bacon. You made bacon. Oh my gosh, why didn't someone wake me." She looked accusingly at her father and Melinda.

Skye laughed at her mortified expression and tugged her arm. "Maybe you should get up earlier?

Bobbi looked aghast at Skye, while Phil and Melinda burst into laughter. "But Skye, it's Sunday." She whined.

"Well you made it Bobbi. See, just in time actually." Her father started stacking her plate with pancakes. Bobbi sat down next to Skye and went to grab a piece of bacon off Skye's plate. Skye grabbed her fork and held it over Bobbi's hand as if to stab her. Bobbi froze as they stared each other down. Bobbi slowly withdrew her hand and Skye put down the fork as she grabbed the slice of bacon off her plate, and shoved it in her mouth. Melinda raised her eyebrows at Skye.

"Skye. Forks are not weapons."

"They are at St Agnes." Skye mumbled around her bacon.

"Well they aren't here. And Bobbi keep your fingers on your own plate please." Skye smirked at Bobbi and shoved two more pieces of bacon in her mouth.

She looked at Phil and with a mouthful of bacon asked, "Can I hab somore pwease?"

Phil obliged by putting 3 more slices on her plate. She grinned and continued chewing, and shoving her food in her mouth. Melinda counted 6 pieces of bacon, 3 pancakes, a cup of strawberries and glass of orange juice.

"I don't know where she put it all Phil, she's so small." She spoke as they did the dishes. She had dismissed both Skye and Bobbi who had gone to the living room to watch cartoons. Well, Skye was actually watching while Bobbi was napping.

"She eats so fast too. Like she is afraid it will be taken away."

Phil nodded. "I wonder how many times it actually was, Lyn. She was serious with that fork."

Melinda nodded. "I know. I need to remind Bobbi that Skye may have some issues with people touching her stuff. I think she got the message about food."

"Which brings up more questions about that place. Was no one watching those kids? What kind of place is it where an 8 year old would stab someone over a piece of bacon? What the hell else was going on there?"

"Well, hopefully Maria can make some headway on the case soon. I dread thinking of what may be going on there to the other children. You know she will dig till she gets answers." Melinda smiled thinking of her driven friend.

Phil changed the subject. "So what do you have planned today?"

"Shopping. At the Mall. I want to go through Skye's clothes with her first and then get ready to head out to the Mall. She's going to need a lot of clothing. New shoes for sure too. Probably a winter jacket since it is getting colder out. School clothes."

"Well whatever she needs. Oh and maybe a few things she just wants. You can spoil her Melinda."

She laughed. "Of course I will. Just a little bit. You are coming along right?

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Really Phil. It's okay. You don't have to. I know you hate shopping. Bobbi and I can handle it."

"You really wouldn't mind?"

She laughed. "Hey you made bacon. I guess you did your duty for the day." She poked him in the ribs. "It is really okay. Bobbi has it all planned out anyway. Which store is first. What Skye needs. I'm really just the driver."

He laughed. "Bobbi sure has taken to the little munchkin."

Melinda smiled. "Did you know she gave her doll collection to Skye? The dolls Maria would buy her every Christmas and other times just because?"

Phil turned to look at her and shook his head. "She did? Those were her pride and joy for a long time. I know she's getting older but wow. All of them?"

Melinda nodded. "Well, except Ariel cause that's her favorite. You know Bobbi has been bugging us about that concert coming."

"You spoil Bobbi too much, Lyn. She doesn't need to be rewarded for doing something nice."

"But she didn't do it to be rewarded Phil. Skye told me not Bobbi."

"You are a softie." He grinned at her.

She smacked him on he arm. "Shut up. I am not."

"Oh you are too. Such a softie. A pushover, really." He smirked at his wife.

"Phillip."

"A complete push over, soft teddy bear, sweet, caring cuddly wuddly little Asian women who pretends to be tough and hard."

"Phillip." Melinda's voice was low.

He grinned at her. "We all know Lyn. Bobbi. Me. Maria. Now even Skye. A huge little softie pushover. Easily bribed by hugs and kisses. And cute little smiling faces."

Melinda tried to keep her face emotionless but was failing. "Shut up." Her lips turned upward.

"I am guessing you buy that little girl in there everything. Anything she wants. And Bobbi will worm a new wardrobe for herself out of you too."

Melinda was full out grinning now. "Your just jealous cause I'm Bobbi's favorite. And I will be Skye's too."

Phil frowned. "Hey, no your not. Bobbi just knows what buttons to push to get her way with you. She plays you."

"She's not playing me if I know what she is doing Phil. Besides, can't let her think of me as the evil stepmother."

Phil laughed. "Oh that thought hasn't crossed her mind. She loves you to pieces Lyn. But she still plays you."

"Hmmm...you mean like that little date you let her go on with Hunter that she convinced you wasn't a real date cause you made the ridiculous rule that she cannot date until she is 16. You mean that kind of play. Cause Phillip she rolled those dice and you lost."

"She used my words against me. It wasn't fair. You could have backed me up, you know."

"What? And not be the soft cuddly teddy bear you keep accusing me of being?"

Phil rolled his eyes at her, enjoying her playfulness. She wasn't fully back but these little glimpses of her old self he would take every time. even at his expense. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in for the kiss and she surprised him by crashing her lips to his first. They came back up for air, and he saw she was flushed. And looked sexy as hell. Just like the old days when their teasing banter was foreplay, Melinda looked, ah well, really into him. She reached her hand up to the back of his head pulling him back down to her, meeting her lips with his once again teasing his mouth and flicking her tongue inside his parted lips. He felt her brushing through the back of his hair to his neck lightly caressing him with her fingertips. He reached his hands up to sneak them under her loose T-shirt. His hands found her breasts as she shivered. Both were completely engrossed in each other they did not hear the patter of little footsteps approaching.

Skye had grown tired of the cartoons and seeing Bobbi was softly snoring laying on the sofa, obviously asleep, she decided to check on what Melinda was doing. She padded softly into the kitchen and froze. Melinda and Phil were kissing. And a lot more than kissing. They hadn't seen her and somehow she felt like she wasn't supposed to be there. She started backing up and bumped into a very sleepy Bobbi who had come up behind her and was startled. Bobbi looked down at Skye, and then to where Skye was looking.

"Ewwwwwweeeeeeee! Oh my god dad. The kitchen, it's the kitchen." She covered Skye's eyes with her hands. "You're traumatizing Skye. You are both gross."

Phil and Melinda pulled apart quickly, with Phil's hands coming to his sides. He looked sheepish and Melinda turned red.

"You could have made some noise you know." He chastised his daughter.

"I did. You didn't hear me cause you were feeling up Melinda." Skye replied back with her eyes still covered by Bobbi's hands.

Melinda gasped, while Phil turned a brighter shade of red than Melinda had ever seen on him. Bobbi's face turned into shock and then morphed into complete disgust.

"Daaaaaddd!" Bobbi was horrified.

Skye giggled. She pushed Bobbi's hands away. She looked at Melinda and Phil who were now a few feet apart both at a loss of words to say. Phil's mouth moved open and closed as he tried to think of what to say. Bobbi turned and fled the room. They heard her flying up the steps and the sound of a slamming door. Melinda giggled. Just a small one slipped out. Then she was full on laughing till she could not catch her breathe. Phil stared at her.

Skye spoke up. "The nuns told us that we should never do that kind of stuff till we are married." Phil raised his eyebrows at Skye. Skye continued talking being very serious. "So since you are married it's okay to feel her up. But maybe just not on Sunday." Skye smiled and skipped out of the room. Melinda had sunk to the floor and was curled into ball with her whole body shaking and laughing hysterically. Phil looked at her and shook his head.

"You know I think I need brain bleach this time." His comment only made Melinda howl louder.

About an hour or so later everyone was ready to do shopping. Bobbi was still miffed about the little scene earlier so she was not talking to anyone except Skye. Skye had long ago forgotten what she had seen and was excited about going to the Mall. Melinda was trying to gather everything they needed so they could get out the door.

"Okay guys, you both ready?" Melinda looked at the two girls. Bobbi nodded at her.

"Yes, I'm ready." Skye relied back.

Phil walked over to kneel in front of Skye. "You're sure it's okay I don't go with? Cause if you want me to I can."

"Dad hates shopping." Bobbi spoke to Skye.

Skye nodded. "It's okay. Bobbi and Melinda will be there. What are you going to do Phil."

"Maybe he can learn how to control his urges." Bobbi huffed out.

Melinda grinned. Phil gave his daughter a piercing look. Skye just looked confused.

Melinda grabbed the car keys and walked over to Phil. She kissed him very chastely on his cheek and raised her eyebrow at Bobbi.

Bobbi walked out the door mumbling to herself. Melinda followed. Skye went and stood in front of Phil.

"Goodbye Phil." She held out her hand. He took it and they shook hands.

"Goodbye Skye. You keep those two out of trouble for me, okay?" he winked at her.

Skye nodded. "I will." She turned to go out the door. Melinda was waiting for her by her SUV and helped Skye in and buckled her up. Bobbi was sitting next to her. Melinda got in the front and soon they were on their way to the Mall.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for a bit of a longer wait but I got caught up writing my teen Skye story. Thanks for reviewing - they make my day. Also thanks to all who favor or follow this story._

* * *

Skye's excitement at going to the mall soon gave way to apprehension. She had only been to a mall twice before. Once with a family she stayed with when she was only 4 named Hamilton. The only part she really remembered was all the Christmas decorations and the train she got to ride. She was going to visit with Santa too but the line was really long and Mrs. Hamilton had gotten a headache so they left with Mrs. Hamilton telling her they'd come back another time to visit with Santa. But it was only 3 days later that the Hamilton's had taken her back to St. Agnes, Mrs. Hamilton saying that Skye was too noisy and too uncontrollable. That was when Skye had decided to try to be still and quiet and not bother any of her foster parents.

The next time she'd been taken to a mall was with the Stuart's. It was a week or so before the Stuarts took her back. They had walked around the stores and Mrs. Stuart had bought her the new sneakers at a shoe store. It was one of the best things Skye had ever gotten. She had really liked those sneakers. They were light blue with navy trim and had kept her feet warm and felt good to wear. She wished they wouldn't have got taken at St. Agnes when she went back.

She grew completely silent upon arriving in the parking lot. Melinda drove around a little while looking for a decent closer parking spot saying they didn't want to carry the packages too far. As Melinda pulled into a spot Skye pressed her nose against the car window and peered at the building. It was huge, and had at least two floors. As they came to a stop, Bobbi reached over to undo her booster seat straps and opened the door to get out. She offered her hand to Skye and helped her out of the car. Melinda got out, locked the SUV and waited for her and Bobbi to walk around the front were she waited. She offered her hand to Skye who gratefully took it, and Bobbi kept hold of her other hand as they walked to the entrance, Skye between Melinda and Bobbi.

Bobbi spoke up as the arrived and entered the building." So I thought we'd go to JC Penny first. I really could use a new pair or two of jeans and we can probably find Skye some there too." She looked expectantly at Melinda.

Melinda grinned back at her. "You need or you want?"

Bobbi smiled. "A little of both."

Melinda laughed. "Two pair if they are on sale. One if not. As for you little one." she turned to pat Skye on the head with her other hand, " I think maybe four or five pairs would be a good start."

Bobbi grinned and they made their way to the store. Bobbi dropped Skye's hand and ran a little ahead. Once inside the store, Skye gripped Melinda's hand tighter. It was pretty crowded and Skye didn't want to get separated from Melinda. If Melinda had to look for her, she might get mad at her.

They followed Bobbi to the girls section. Skye looked around. She had no idea where to start. Bobbie came back to them and pointed a few aisles over. "There are the jeans and pants Skye. Come on I'll show you." Bobbi took Skye's hand and led her through the people and aisles. Skye had not let go of Melinda's hand so they weaved in and out of people, the three tied together. Arriving at the right place Bobbi dropped Skye's hand again and reached out to grab a pair of jeans off the rack. They were lighter blue and had rips in the legs. She held them up and looked at the tag.

"Size 8. What do you think Melinda? She is eight, isn't that how this works?"

Melinda pulled her hand from Skye's, reassuring her with a pat on her head and took the jeans from Bobbi. She knelt down and held them in front of Skye. "Well not really all the time Bobbi. For instance, these are way too big." She threw the jeans back to Bobbi and stood up. She checked through the rack and pulled out a size six slender. They were just like the ones Bobbi picked out only smaller. "What do you think Skye? You like these?"

Skye looked at them and reached her hand out to touch the legs. "I like the color but they already have rips in them. Could I have some without rips."

Bobbi laughed and Melinda turned her mouth up to grin and then realized why Skye would not want ripped jeans. Cause that's probably all she got from hand me downs at the orphanage. Her grin turned into a frown which Skye mistook as Melinda getting mad so she quickly back tracked and said, "Actually I like them. They are fine."

Skye's change of heart, and want to be agreeable clutched at Melinda's heart. She's afraid of saying no she thought. Melinda gulped and looked at Skye. "No baby, it's okay. We will find some with no rips. I promise." She handed the offensive jeans to Bobbi who quickly put them back. Bobbi searched Melinda's face and nodded having just figured it out too. Bobbi ran over to the next rack and pulled out another pair. These were darker blue but had no rips and were a size six. Melinda straightened up and took Skye's hand again. "Bobbi, just grab about six or seven pairs of different styles in size six and Skye can try them all on to see what she likes and doesn't like.

Bobbi nodded, saluting Melinda and Skye. "Roger that, I'm on it." Skye giggled. In a few minutes Bobbi was leading them to a dressing room. She handed the jeans to Melinda. There were eight of them.

"When you're done meet us back her in the girls department. giving her step daughter permission to go shop herself. Bobbi nodded and headed away from them. "Oh, Bobbi, bring a cart back with you. I have a feeling we may need one."

Melinda ushered Skye into one of the changing rooms and set all the jeans on the bench inside. "Do you want me to help, or do this yourself?"

Skye was quiet for a few moments then looked at Melinda. "I don't need help but maybe stay and see which ones look nicest? "

Melinda smiled. Skye was either afraid of being alone or really wanted her to see the jeans too. Either way, Melinda was happy that Skye wanted her to stay.

Skye tried on all eight pairs of jeans. She liked 4 of them and Melinda agreed those 4 fit the best and looked the nicest. They left the dressing room and put back the ones Skye did not want. Then Melinda grabbed two more pairs of the kind Skye liked - one in grey and one black and held all six pairs in her arms. They walked over to the sport clothes section.

"Skye pick out a couple sweatpants and sweatshirts." Skye wondered around the area making sure to not stray too far from Melinda. She picked out some blue and grey sweatpants. Then she found a bright yellow sweat shirt and a red one. She held them up for Melinda to see.

"If you like them we will try them on next Skye. Find size six. Skye did as Melinda said and as they were walking back to try them on, Bobbi came around the corner pushing a shopping cart. Melinda sighed in relief as she dropped the jeans into the cart.

"Hi Bobbi", Skye said. "Did you find jeans too?"

"Yep." She looked pleadingly at Melinda. "Three pairs." Melinda raised her eyebrows and cocked her head at Bobbi. Bobbi rushed on. "On sale. See." She grabbed a pair and held up the price tag for Melinda to see. "It's a great price and I need all three colors. Please Melinda."

Melinda glared at her. "I said two Bobbi."

Bobbi looked at Melinda with big begging eyes. "It's been ages since I got new clothes Melinda. And I am getting really good grades. You even said how impressed you were. Plus you love me. A lot. I'm your favorite step daughter. You're my bestest favoritist step mom. You're awesome. "

Skye watched the exchange holding her breath. She was sure that Melinda would be mad cause Bobbi didn't do as she said. Instead Melinda let out a huge laugh. Bobbi smiled and winked at Skye.

"Umm... it's getting deep in here Bobbi." Melinda smirked.

"So that's a yes right."

"Melinda looked at Skye and back to Bobbi. "Your setting a bad example you know."

Bobbi grinned. " I love you Mel."

Melinda just shook her head and threw the jeans back in the cart. "Some on Skye, let's try those on.

They left JC Penny with a lot of bags holding Skye's things. Six pairs of jeans, two dress pants, two sweatpants, two sweatshirts, five brightly colored T-shirts, three sweaters, two novelty shirts, three polo shirts and three dresses. They also bought two packs of underwear, two packs of socks, a belt, pajamas, tights and leggings. The novelty shirts sported a picture of Mulan on one and Elsa on the other. One dress was a purple one with a sash, the other was white with black and yellow polka dots, and the third was royal blue on the bottom with light blue on the top. Skye felt bad that Melinda had spent so much but it was Bobbi who kept throwing things in the cart and telling her to try stuff on. Skye kept worrying that Melinda would be mad she spent so much after they sent her back. But Melinda kept laughing and agreeing with Bobbi. Skye kept looking in the cart as they stood in line to pay. She had never had so many clothes before in her life.

After dropping the bags of clothes off in the SUV, they next stopped at a shoe store. It was a huge shoe store. They headed to the back where the kids section was.

"Skye you need sneakers. And a pair of good shoes. Any sneakers you want Skye. Pick what you like. "

Skye nodded. There were so many choices. It was a bit overwhelming. Melinda sensed this, and knelt beside her. "Hey. Let's start with the color. Then Bobbi and I can help you find a style."

Skye nodded. "She knew what color she wanted. "Blue."

Bobbi spoke up. "All blue or blue and white Skye?"

Skye looked up at her. She shrugged. "Just so there's blue is good."

They spent a good half hour in the shoe store looking just for a pair of sneakers. Skye was hoping to find sneakers like the Stuart's had bought her. But no such luck so far. Every time either Melinda or Bobbi would bring her some to try on she would shake her head finding something wrong with them. She felt bad but she had really, really liked those shoes.

Bobbi walked back to where Melinda and Skye were sitting with yet another pair in her hands. She set them down in front of Skye. By now they knew her size. Skye had been watching a little boy trying on shoes and startled a bit when Bobbi got in her space.

"I think that's all the blue ones munchkin. Maybe we could try another color like green or..."

Skye gasped. There on the floor in front of her were light blue sneakers with navy trim. She reached down and pulled the shoes to her body hugging them. Melinda and Bobbi looked at each other in surprise.

Skye burst out, "These ones. I like these."

Bobbi laughed. "Okay but don't you think you should try them on first?"

Skye looked up at them and a tear trickled down her face. Melinda knelt in front of her finally understanding. "Are they like the ones you told me about Skye. That disappeared back at St. Agnes."

Skye nodded. "Just exactly the same. Can I have these please?"

"Of course. But let's make sure they fit first okay?" Melinda reached her hands out and Skye put the shoes in her hands. Melinda tried them on her and they did fit. Skye even got up and walked around the whole area smiling the whole time.

Melinda took the shoes and put them back in the box, and insisted that Skye try on other shoes. She ended up getting a pair of black ankle high boots, slippers, tan colored vans, and white Mary Janes. Skye kept insisting her sneakers were enough and Bobbi kept talking Melinda into every thing. Not that Melinda seemed to need much talking to. She agreed all the footwear was needed as well. After they purchased the shoes, Melinda asked for the cashier to cut the tags off the sneakers and helped Skye put them on, They put her old worn out sneakers in the box. Bobbi grabbed the two bags filled with show boxes insisting on running them out to the car herself. They agreed to meet at the food court.

When Skye and Melinda got to the food court it was very busy. All the tables were full. They stood in line and soon Bobbi joined them. Bobbi saw a table open up.

"Two slices of pizza and an ice tea please Melinda." She then made a beeline for the unoccupied table. She sat down and grinned back at them. Melinda smiled as she shook her head. Skye giggled cause now Bobbi was making faces at her and waving. Melinda pulled Skye in front of her and put her hand on Skye's shoulders. She glanced back at Bobbi and rolled her eyes.

Finally they got their pizza and drinks. They sat at the table and everyone dug in. It was already almost 2pm. Melinda had gotten a medium pizza and was glad she did when a few minutes later, Bobbi grabbed a third piece while Skye was munching halfway through her second already. They finished with Skye and Melinda sharing the last piece.

Skye figured they were done but apparently not. Bobbi walked toward the moving steps that Skye had seen before when they walked to the shoe store. As they got closer, and Skye figured out they were going on the moving steps, she stopped walking. Melinda stopped and looked at Skye. Bobbi had already gotten on not realizing they were not behind her. Skye's eyes were huge as she hung back watching the people step onto the escalator.

"It's okay Skye. It's an escalator. It's perfectly safe." Skye looked up at Melinda. "You've never been on one before have you?" Skye shook her head no. "It's really okay Skye. I'll make sure you are safe. I won't let go. But if you really don't want to we can walk down the mall a bit and go up the regular steps."

Skye looked at the walking steps and watched all the people getting on. She watched as a little boy younger than her got on holding his dad's hand. She wanted to be brave. She didn't want to be a baby. She wanted Melinda to think she was brave. But the stair thing looked really big. What if she fell off? She looked back at Melinda who was patiently waiting for her to decide. Skye took a deep breathe and tightened her grip on Melinda's hand and strode forward to the moving steps. She was going to be brave. Melinda walked behind her still holding her hand but also putting her left hand on Skye's shoulder.

"When the step starts forming Skye, step onto it and put your right hand on the railing." Skye did as Melinda said and Melinda held her shoulder tight stepping up right behind her. Melinda leaned down and whispered in her ear. Now at the top just step off carefully. Look down and make sure you step off before the step runs out, okay?" Skye nodded. She took a glance down the side and then looked back up. When they almost got to the top Skye smiled cause waiting there at the end was Bobbi smiling at her. Skye did what Melinda said and looked down again and then stepped of the last step as it got almost to the end. She walked to Bobbi with Melinda behind her and grinned.

"That wasn't so hard." Skye said. All three burst into laughter.

Bobbi was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement as she led everyone down past a bunch of stores. She stopped and Skye looked up at the sign. It was a toy store. A huge toy store. Oh. Oh.

"I don't need any new toys Bobbi. You already gave me Violet my cat, and the dolls. And I got a brand new doll from Miss Maria too." She looked at Melinda and pulled her hand. "Please don't. You already spent so much on me. I don't need anything else."

Melinda swallowed hard and took a breathe. "It's okay Skye. We want you to pick out some toys. Just for you. That you want. That you pick out. It's okay."

Skye shook her head. "But I don't need any more. I already have more than I have ever had. Plus I don't want you to spend so much money on me."

Melinda winced. That statement and Skye's matter of fact way of saying it was just so wrong. She was a child. An eight year old who should have been delighted to go into a toy store. But instead she was worried about being a burden. Or overstepping her welcome.

Melinda knelt down and reached to grip Skye's chin gently in her hand. "Skye. This is okay. Going in this store and having fun and picking out some toys is okay. I want you to. I want to watch you pick out toys. That will make me happy. Okay?"

Skye watched Melinda's face for a moment. She then looked down at her shoes. "What if I do something bad Melinda, and you get mad and send me back. Then you will be mad you spent all your money on such a bad kid."

Melinda tried to hold it together. She held back a sob. This little girl was so sure she would send her back. "Skye. We are not sending you back. Not ever. I promise you. Please believe me okay?"

"What if I do something really, really bad? Or what if I am too noisy? Or too messy? Or to much work? Sometimes I can't be good Melinda."

Bobbi knelt down too. "Skye. It's okay. Believe me. I've done some bad things. Melinda kept me. It's okay to not be good all the time."

"But that's different Bobbi. Your Phil's. They can't send you back. I'm nobody's. They always send me back."

Melinda reached forward and pulled Skye into her arms. "Your mine Skye. Now and forever. You will always be mine." Melinda straightened up holding onto Skye. "When you make good choices and when you make bad choices." She hugged the little girl tighter against her body.

Skye laid her head on Melinda's shoulder. "Okay."

After a few minutes Skye turned her head to look at Melinda. "I will try to be good Melinda." Melinda stroked her cheek and nodded. She put her down.

"Now let's get some toys." Melinda brushed away a few stray tears as Skye and Bobbi walked into the toy store hand in hand.

Melinda didn't push the little girl. She could see Bobbi was getting frustrated at Skye cause Skye was not picking out anything, and did not appear to be excited about the toys all around her. As they walked up and down the aisles of the store with Melinda pushing the cart and Bobbi pulling Skye to items on the shelf, Skye was very subdued. It was only when they got to the aisle with the larger stocked toys did Skye's eyes get big and she seemed interested. Melinda watched as Skye looked on the left side at the bikes. They started with small tricycles and at the end stood a number of Skye size bicycles.

Melinda stopped and pretended to check her phone for messages. Bobbi almost went around to the next aisle when she saw Skye starring intently at a girls bike. It was blue with purple handlebars and trim. The wheels were white with purple spokes. The pedals and seat were purple and white. Bobbi smiled. It was actually a beautiful bike, one of the sharpest in the bunch. Bobbie looked at Melinda trying to catch her eye when she saw Melinda smirk and nod at her. Bobbi walked nonchalantly over to the bikes and gave a sharp whistle. Skye startled a little and stared at her.

"Wow I wish I would have had a bike like that when I was your age Skye." Bobbi reached out to touch the bike and smiled at Skye. " It might be the prettiest bike I've ever seen."

Skye nodded. "It's perfect," she whispered.

Bobbi waved her over. "Whoa, check out those wheels. Sharp. And the color is just so cool. Most girls' bikes are pink. Most of the cool colors are for boy bikes. But look at how cool looking this bike is. Anyone who owns this bike would look so cool riding it. And look Skye the seat is so soft."

Skye touched her hand on the seat and smiled at Bobbi. She put her other hand on the handle bars and stared at the bike.

"Hey, let me get it out of there and you can ride it a bit. See if it's your size." Skye let go as Bobbi grabbed the bike and guided it out onto the floor in the aisle. "Here you go Skye. Check it out.

Skye shrank back and shook her head. "I can't ride a bike."

A sales clerk had come up on them. "Hello. Can I help you?"

Bobbi motioned to the bike. "What size is this bike?"

The man walked over to the bike and looked under the bar below the seat. "This one is 20 inches. Mostly for 8 -10 year olds. How old are you?" He looked at Skye. She shrank behind Melinda who had moved closer to Skye when the Sales clerk had approached.

Melinda answered. "She's eight but small for her age."

"An 18 inch bike would probably work best for her. This one is 18 inches." he pointed to another bike. "She could try it to check for the size and then if she wants that one I can check to see if it is in stock. We put them together for no charge if you purchase one. Here why don't you try this one."

Skye hid further behind Melinda. Bobbi put the blue bike back and took the other one from the sales clerk. "Come on Skye try it on for size."

Skye looked at Melinda who nodded. Skye stepped out from behind Melinda and got on the bike. This one had training wheels. Bobbi still held on to it.

The sales clerk nodded his approval. "Yep she definitely needs an 18 inch. Let me check the stock to see if we have the blue one in 18 inches." He went to a computer at the end of the aisle and typed in the info.

Skye got off the bike and Bobbi put it back in the line of bikes. She looked at the blue bike again. Melinda knelt down beside her.

"Skye?" She looked at Melinda expectantly. "Skye do you want the bike if they have it in stock?"

Skye's eyes got real big. She looked around at the bike and back to Melinda and then to Bobbi. Then she looked at the floor. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Good news. We have it. I can get someone started on putting that together for you if you want."

Melinda nodded. Bobbi smiled. Skye's eyes got even bigger. She tugged at Melinda's shirt.

"I don't need a bike Melinda. I can't even ride one."

"It comes with training wheels in the 18 inch size. Actually it was a mark down too. Save $40 from the original price. Seems not many girls pick blue bikes, everyone wants pink ones." The sales clerk said trying to be helpful.

Melinda nodded. "We'll take it. It should fit in my SUV."

"Fine. I'll order it and it should be ready in less than an hour."

"Now we need to get Skye a helmet Melinda." Melinda nodded at Bobbi.

Skye wasn't sure what just happened. Had Melinda just bought her a bike? Not just any bike but the most beautiful bike she had ever seen. She tugged on Melinda's shirt.

Melinda knelt back down next to the little girl. Skye flung her arms around Melinda. "Thank you." Melinda hugged her tighter.

"Hey guys. Look what I found." Bobbi yelled as she ran up to them. She held out a bike helmet in the same shade of blue as the bike, that also had purple trim on it.

"Well let's see if it fits." Melinda took the helmet and tried it on Skye. After she adjusted a few things it fit Skye's head.

Around an hour later, Melinda and Bobbi put the bike in the SUV. Skye held onto a bag that contained her new helmet, and knee and elbow pads. Soon they were on their way home.

"Bobbi, what time is it?"

Bobbi got out her phone and checked. "It's 4:40 Skye. We should get home just after 5 o'clock. Skye nodded. She then reached over to thread her fingers into Bobbi's and smiled at her.

"Did you have fun today Skye?" Melinda waited for her answer.

"Best day ever."

Melinda smiled. She vowed that each day with them would be best day ever ones for Skye.


	11. Chapter 11

S _orry for the longer then normal wait time for a new chapter. I have been busy with holiday and family things. Thanks for all the favorites and follows and the comments. Comments inspire me to write more. I hope to have the next chapter up before Christmas. Um and yeah the rating may have just gone up a few notches. Plus I should mention trigger warnings for past abuse that will be in this story from time to time._

* * *

Phil checked the time once again. Almost five o'clock. He thought about texting Melinda again but then decided not to. She had called him a little over an hour ago telling him they should be back around 4:30. He really wasn't worried but he was definitely bored. After they had gone to the mall he had worked for a few hours grading the research papers from his American History class. Then after grabbing some lunch, he had worked on his new model car for a while. It was hard to believe that Skye had only been with them for these last two days. He missed hearing her little laugh and seeing those big eyes look at him. It was as Melinda had said. She already had stolen a piece of all their hearts.

Phil smiled thinking how Bobbi and Skye had bonded so quickly as well. Well, he reasoned, Bobbi had wanted a little sister for so long. Even as a young child when Audrey and he were first married she had talked about it. At the time Audrey would just shake her comments off, while he would ponder how great that might be. He loved kids. He always had. When he had first started dating Audrey and found that Bobbi came along with the package, he was thrilled. Audrey never talked about Bobbi's father and he never pressed her to. The only thing he really knew was that whoever he was he was not a part of Bobbi's life. So he took on that role. To the then four year old, he became a father. And he loved every moment. Two years later only a year after he and Audrey married, he legally adopted Bobbi. He thought back to that day when he had been living with them only two weeks after the wedding ceremony. Bobbi had come down early to breakfast and was helping him make chocolate chip pancakes from scratch. She had turned to him and looked at him with wide innocent eyes. The words out of her mouth had melted his heart into a pile of goo. 'I'm glad you married us. I love you daddy.' From that moment on Bobbi had him wrapped around her little finger.

Phil smiled. Yeah as Melinda would say he was an emotional sap. He heard a car door slam and jumped up. He went to open the front door and instead was greeted by a swirl of blond hair racing a swirl of dark brown hair.

"Hey dad." The blond spoke dashing down the hall. "Bathroom." She kept going.

The smaller dark haired swirl spun around and smiled at Phil. "I have to pee." She turned and sprinted after Bobbi. Phil heard laughter on the porch as he turned to see Melinda carrying a few bags, her face full of mirth.

"I told them both to go before we left."

Phil moved the few steps it took to get to his wife and took the bags from her arms. He reached forward to kiss her on the cheek. They walked in the house.

"I missed you guys. So I assume there are more of these in the car?"

"Oh Phil you have no idea."

"Bought out the store, did you?"

She smiled at him. "Maybe."

"And what did your stepdaughter talk you into?"

She swatted his arm. " I told you, I can't be known as the evil stepmother. I let her get whatever she wanted."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay so I let her get whatever she wanted for Skye. Skye had a hard time picking stuff and so Bobbi picked for her. We just purchased almost everything that looked adorable on her. Oh and Bobbi got three pair of jeans."

"Softie."

Melinda shook her head. 'The rookies I am training for Captain Sitwell would disagree."

Phil laughed. "I'll bet they would." He moved to go outside to get the rest of the bags but was stopped by an excited yell.

"Phil!" The young girl came running back up to them, out of breathe. She stopped in front of Phil. "Guess what Melinda got me?"

Phil rubbed his chin and looked down at Skye. "Hmmmm...a giraffe?"

Skye giggled. "No silly. A bike."

Phil shot his wife a surprised look. Skye saw his face stop smiling and got worried. She looked at Melinda and then back to Phil. She thought that maybe he was going to be mad cause Melinda spent so much money on her and she really didn't need the bike.

"I'm sorry." Skye's countenance changed and she looked down at her new sneakers. She really didn't need all that stuff Melinda bought for her.

Melinda's concerned face glanced at Phil and then back to Skye. "Why would you be sorry kiddo?"

Skye gulped and mumbled, " I dunno." She looked up at Phil and was quiet. Then she blurted out "I don't really need a bike and Melinda bought me all those clothes. And my new sneakers. If you're mad maybe you could take the bike back, and some of the clothes too."

Phil sighed. He knelt down in front of the little girl. "Skye I am not mad. I promise. I was just surprised, that's all. I'm glad Melinda bought you a bike if that is what you wanted."

Melinda spoke up. "It's the only thing we were sure that she did like since she wouldn't pick anything out at the toy store."

Skye stared at her shoes again. Phil looked at Melinda who looked worried. Melinda knelt down next to her too.

"Hey Skye." She waited hoping the little girl would look at her. When Skye continued to look at her sneakers, Melinda sighed. She reached her hand to rub Skye's back and continued to talk. "Remember what I said back at the mall. How happy I would be if you let me buy this stuff for you? Well it's really true and Phil feels the same way."

Skye shuffled her feet a little clearly afraid of something, not able to look at Melinda or Phil. Melinda gathered her thoughts but was interrupted by the sound of Bobbi running down the steps and coming up to them. She slowed and came to a stop looking at them. Phil glanced at her and slightly shook his head. Bobbi's face drew grim as she understood something was up with Skye. Melinda tried again.

"Hey Skye. I promise you no one is mad. We wanted to spend the money on you. Buy you nice things. Everyone deserves nice things. Things that make them happy." She continued to gently rub Skye's back.

Melinda gently reached to put her other hand under Skye's chin and pulled her face up to look at her. She stroked her cheek with her thumb as she looked into the little one's eyes. "Hey, everything's okay." Melinda saw Skye's eyes were glistening wet and tears were threatening to fall.

"Each time I went to the mall they sent me back after." It was no more than a whisper. Melinda barely heard her. Oh. Oh. That's what it was. She was afraid history would repeat itself. Melinda sucked in a deep breathe. She kept eye contact with the girl and smiled to reassure her.

"We won't do that Skye. This is your home. I promise we will never send you back there. Melinda reached for Skye's hand and brought it up to her chest placing it over her heart. "You are part of this family now Skye. My heart has you in it now."

Skye stared at her little hand on Melinda's chest. She could feel her heartbeat. It was calming. She didn't understand why she had gotten so sad after being so happy. Her stupid feelings were messing things up again. She decided to smile so Melinda would not get mad at her and so Phil would not get upset. She wondered if Melinda or Phil ever hit Bobbi. Sometimes when she made the wrong face or said the wrong thing the foster parents would hit her. She didn't want Melinda or Phil to hit her. So Skye smiled up at Melinda and swallowed back her tears.

"I'm okay. Can we get the bags from the car now?"

Melinda widened her eyes and glanced at Phil. He shrugged. The little girl's mood had shifted again, much too quick, and they both knew there was much more behind the emotional outburst they had just seen. But Melinda decided to let it go for now. She stood up still holding Skye's hand.

"Yes. Let's get the bags and we can take them to your room and put everything away."

Skye turned and practically dragged Melinda out the door, giving Phil and wide berth, which was not lost on him or Melinda. He stood up as well turning his eyes to Bobbi, who looked worried as well.

"That wasn't normal, was it dad?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Skye has obvious ghosts in her past. But we can't push her. Remember the fork?"

Bobbi smiled. "Yeah, I'm never gonna make that mistake again."

Phil heard Melinda and Skye coming up the walkway. "Just go slow Bobbi. Eventually she will trust us enough to not shut us out when her emotions are on overload."

Melinda and Skye walked through the door carrying lots of bags.

"There are more plus the bike Phil. Why don't you and Bobbi get the rest while Skye and I work on putting these away."

"Sure thing Melinda. Come on dad." Bobbi linked her arm in Phil's as they walked out to the car. Melinda and Skye walked down the hall toward the steps.

After all the bags were inside and the bike was parked in the garage next to Bobbi's bike, Phil made his way to the kitchen to make dinner. He decided on a simple meal of burgers, mac and cheese, and salad. While he was making dinner, Skye, Bobbi and Melinda were taking off price tags, unpacking, and hanging and folding clothing.

After dinner Skye and Melinda went to Skye's room to finish unpacking and hanging the rest of the new clothes. Bobbi had gone to her room to study for a Biology test. Phil was talking to his substitute at the college making sure that she was on the same page as him for his classes.

After arranging her new shoes and boots on the floor of her closet, Skye walked over and sat on the bed where with Melinda. She shyly glanced at her and then put her little hand over Melinda's. Melinda had been texting one of her managers at the gym she owned. Well technically she and Phil owned it along with the bank. Her managers were Wanda Maximoff, and her brother Pietro and Melinda trusted them implicitly to run the business while she took vacation. But Wanda had texted her reminding her she still needed to come in to sign some purchase orders so they could send them out. Melinda finished her text telling Wanda she would be there around 10am. tomorrow. She looked at Skye and smiled, turned her hand around to hold Skye's in hers.

"I'm sorry I sometimes act funny Melinda."

"I don't think you act funny Skye, I think you get worried and don't know how to tell us. But that's okay. I think sometimes we all just need time to get comfortable and feel like we can trust people."

Skye nodded. "I do trust you Melinda. It's just sometimes my brain doesn't."

Melinda laughed. "I get that. Here," Melinda pointed to Skye's heart, "you feel happy but up here," she tapped her head, "thoughts keep saying other things."

Skye nodded again happy that Melinda understood what she meant. "Sometimes stuff gets all jumbled up too."

"What kind of stuff Skye?"

"Like when I see your faces. Other people sometimes would get mad or sad faces when I said something bad. Then they would yell and sometimes they ..." Skye's voice trailed off. She bit her bottom lip and stared down at the floor.

Melinda waited. This was the most Skye had opened up to her and she did not want to push her and scare her off. She had a pretty good idea what Skye was going to say next and her blood was starting to boil. But outwardly she tried to stay passive and keep smiling.

Skye inhaled sharply and leaned into Melinda resting her side and head against Melinda. Melinda waited a few more moments and realized Skye was done sharing for now.

"So then kiddo. Time to get ready for bed. How about a bath tonight?"

Skye slowly shook her head. "I think I'd like to take a shower Melinda."

"That's fine. Do you know where everything is?"

Skye nodded. She jumped down off the bed and went to her dresser pulling out a pair of her new pajamas. She chose blue ones with cats all over them. "I'm gonna wear these if it's okay." She held them up for Melinda to see.

"Of course Skye. I'm going to check on Bobbi to see if she needs any help studying. You can watch TV or play for about an hour, then bedtime, okay? We have a busy day tomorrow."

Skye stopped and turned back to look at Melinda. "What are we doing?"

"Well first thing we are going to the school to enroll you and then I have to stop by work to sign papers. Then I need to go grocery shopping. Oh and stop at the bank, and drop off some papers at Maria's office."

"School? Will I go tomorrow?"

"No. We are just going to enroll you and tour the building and perhaps meet your teacher. You won't start attending until Wednesday."

"Oh. Okay. I'm in second grade."

Melinda nodded and smiled at her. "What do you like best about school Skye?'

Skye pondered the question. She hated school. The teachers always made her feel stupid and she had to move from school to school a lot cause of being in so many places and never staying long anywhere. The kids were mostly mean and made fun of her. But she didn't want to cause trouble so she answered what most adults wanted to hear. "I guess science is okay. I like when we get to work with computers too." Which wasn't really a lie. She did like that but hardly ever got to because they were supposed to take turns but some of the other kids would push her out of the way.

"That's good. I think you'll like this school and the teacher. We know her."

Melinda got up and they both left the room. Skye headed to the bathroom and Melinda to Bobbi's room.

After Skye too her shower and put on her new pajamas she made her way downstairs. Melinda was in the kitchen with papers all over the kitchen table.

Skye stood in the doorway. Melinda looked up when she heard some shuffling and saw Skye looking adorable in her cat pajamas looking at her. She had a large comb and brush in her hand and her hair was all over the place. Melinda grinned at her.

"How about I help you get those tangles out?" She got up and walked to Skye and ushered her into the living room. She sat on the sofa. She patted the table in front of her and motioned for Skye to sit. Melinda very gently combed through Skye's hair careful not to pull or catch snags. When she was done she kept lazily combing her hand through Skye's hair. Skye almost fell asleep. After a few more moments Melinda got up.

"So what are you going to do till bedtime?"

"Is Bobbi still studying?"

"Yes and she wants a really good grade on her test so I think you will be in bed long before she is done."

"Would you play with me Melinda?"

"As much as I would like to, I'm sorry Skye but I do need to get a little work done."

"Okay. Can I watch TV then? In the bonus room?"

"You certainly can. Come on. I'll get you settled in." Melinda held her hand out and Skye slipped hers in it. They went upstairs and Skye went to the shelf she had placed all the dolls on and took Cinderella and climbed up on the sofa in front of the large TV. Melinda turned it on and flipped through the channels till she found a cartoon. It was Tom and Jerry.

"Oh can I watch this Melinda?"

Melinda smiled. "Did you see this before?"

"Yes at one of my fosters they played it on Saturday mornings. It's funny."

"It is." Melinda agreed. She took note of Skye's tired eyes and that she was sitting pretty still and surmised that when she came back up in a little while that the girl would be sleeping. She patted the top of Skye's head and then left the room.

Melinda finished her last bill having done all her other paperwork for her business and she sighed. She hated paperwork. But it was a necessary evil of owning a business. Even if she was supposed to be on vacation. She gathered everything together and stopped at her office to put it away, before heading upstairs to check on Skye.

Melinda opened the bonus room door and quietly stepped inside expecting to see a sleeping girl. What greeted her instead made her whole face light up and her heart exploded with warmth. Phil was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the table in front, with an open book, while Skye was cuddled up next to him intently looking at the book while Phil read. Her dorky husband was reading from a hardback series of comics and he was doing all the voices. Skye was entranced. Neither had heard her enter the room. She pulled out her phone hoping no one would notice her and she took a picture. Actually several pictures. Afterward she walked over to the couch finally making noise to let them know she was there.

"Hey you two."

Phil grinned and Skye looked up at her with wide eyes. "Melinda, Spiderman is so cool."

Melinda smirked. "You have her hooked already don't you." She accused her husband.

He smirked right back at her. "Yep. Someone needs to be as nerdy as me in this family."

"What's nerdy mean Phil?"

"It means you are very, very smart."

"Stop telling tall tales Phil. Nerdy means you are like Phil. You dress in suits and you talk about kryptonite and lightsabers and the force and name your model cars."

Phil looked shocked. "I think Melinda is making fun of me Skye. She doesn't appreciate my nerd appeal."

Skye looked at Melinda and saw her grin and then she too grinned. Melinda winked at Skye.

"It's hard competing against Spiderman for your attention."

"Well perhaps if you had superpowers Melinda you wouldn't have to compete."

"You weren't complaining about my superpowers earlier today."

Phil gasped. She was grinning like a cheechire cat daring him. Was she actually licking her lips at him.

He gulped realizing Skye was watching the entire exchange. He put the book down and got up, picking up Skye and holding her away from Melinda's view as his eyes pointed her out to Melinda and then he glared back at her.

Melinda glided over to him and slid her body next to his. "I think my superpower is far more interesting then Spiderman's. She pushed her hips into him.

His stern glare at her was too much. She started laughing at his expression and practically fell onto the couch. Skye wiggled her way down from Phil's arms and jumped on the couch next to Melinda.

She cuddled into Melinda's side and laughed with her. Skye had no idea why Melinda was laughing but it was contagious. Phil stood still looking at his wife. His face was priceless. It was just that moment that Bobbi came into the room. She looked at each of them, her father's deer caught in the headlights look, and at Melinda and Skye laughing hysterically holding on to each other.

"What happened?"

Her comment made Melinda squeak and sent her into more giggles.

Bobbi raised an eyebrow at Phil. "Dad what did you do?'

Phil was at a loss for words. Skye had calmed down since she really had no idea why Melinda was laughing and she answered her.

"Melinda called Phil a nerd and she rubbed against him."

Phil startled at that. "Um no Skye that's not exactly what..."

Bobbi hit her hands into her face. "Oh dear god. Not again."

Melinda spoke up. "Oh hush you. It was nothing. We were teasing Phil and, well, I ...I um...nevermind. Skye it's bedtime. You should brush your teeth."

"Okay." She got off the couch and put Cinderella back on the shelf and ran out of the room. Bobbi shuddered and turned to follow her.

"Like freaking rabbits." She muttered on her way out.

Melinda stood up in front of Phil. "You know you really should be more careful with that around Skye. You don't want to scar her for life." She turned and walked very suggestively to the door.

"But I ...I ...I mean ...it was ...you...you...I didn't...Melinda!"

She blew him a kiss and walked out of the room.

Melinda walked to Skye's room, pulled her covers down and waited for her. Soon enough Skye entered the room and jumped up on her bed. Melinda pulled the covers up over her as Skye tucked Violet and Mulan and Elsa next to her. Melinda glanced around the room.

"Did you think about how you want to decorate your room Skye?"

Skye was quiet as she also looked around the room. Finally she spoke up. "I like blue. Could we paint the walls blue?"

Melinda nodded. "How about sky blue?"

Skye looked at her questioningly. "Sky blue?"

"It's a color name. Sky blue like the sky outside. We could even paint a few white clouds too if you wanted."

Skye's face lit up as a huge smile crossed her face. "Really? We could?'

Melinda nodded. She tweaked Skye's nose. "Really. Would you like that?"

"That would be very awesome Melinda."

"Okay then. We will shop for paint tomorrow too. And curtains. But now it's pretty late and you need to sleep, okay kiddo."

Skye nodded. "I will."

"Goodnight Skye. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Melinda."

Melinda pulled her covers a little tighter around Skye and held her cheek for a moment. Then she turned to leave the room. Phil was coming in the room. He moved to Skye's bed.

"Hey Skye. See you in the morning. I think it is gonna feel like a waffle morning tomorrow."

"I like waffles."

"Me too. Goodnight little one." She smiled at them. Melinda turned off the light as they left the room.

Melinda was changing as Phil came from their bathroom in only his boxers. She had stepped out of her jeans and taken off her top and was reaching for her pajamas when Phil came up behind her and embraced her. She melted into his touch and brought her head back to lean on his chest.

"I think perhaps we should finish what you started Mel."

She giggled.

"Apparently my nerdiness makes you horny."

She turned and faced him and stepped to him pushing her body flush against his. She licked her lips and he leaned down and kissed her gently. They broke apart, and she trailed her fingernails down his chest. His hands drifted down from her back lightly gliding over her firm butt. His hands reached to her back as he undid her bra. It fell to the ground and he cupped his hands over her breasts. She sighed and fell into him, softly kissing his neck and face. He guided her over to their bed and they both fell on it together. He quickly disposed of both his boxers and her underwear. It was a few seconds later that Melinda's eyes widened.

"The door is unlocked Phil."

"No it's not." He smirked at her. She smiled and the lovers continued to have their way with each other."

Melinda crawled back in the bed after she had used the bathroom. Phil was already snoring lightly and she cuddled into his side using his shoulder for a pillow and swinging her leg over his. She put her arm on his chest and sighed contently. They both slept soundly until a scream woke them both.


	12. Chapter 12

_So finally got time to write again. With the holidays it seems I was never home. This chapter is long though so that's a plus, right? Anyway thanks for reading. I do enjoy reading the comments so please review. Thanks also for the Favs and Follows. This journey will be a long one. I do have a game plan laid out. I will try my best to not go too long between chapters, trying for 2 weeks or less._

* * *

Melinda shot up in a flash, grabbing her robe on the chair next to the bed and putting in on as she flew out the door, before Phil could register what exactly was happening. He saw his wife leaving the room and switched on the light, a reached for a T-shirt to throw on as he turned to follow her.

He saw Melinda going into Skye's room as he entered the hallway at the same time that Bobbi's room flung open and she appeared in the doorway.

"Dad! What's wrong?"

He shook his head and ran across the hall to enter Skye's room as well. Melinda was panicked looking around the room. Skye was not in her bed and her sheets and blankets were a mess laying part way on the floor. Melinda opened the closet door and the relief on her face evident. Phil pushed further into the room behind Melinda as Bobbi came in behind him.

Melinda dropped to the floor on her knees in front of the closet, allowing Phil to see inside the closet. What he saw made his heart shatter. Skye was sitting curled in on herself grasping her knees with her hands with tears streaming down her face and a look of pure terror on her face.

Phil motioned for Bobbi to stop, which she did slowly sitting on the end of Skye's bed. Phil dropped next to Melinda. She was talking softly to Skye but Skye did not seem to see either of them. Melinda shifted forward directly in front of Skye almost touching her.

"Skye. Hey. It's okay. You must have had a bad dream. But it's okay now. You're safe. See I'm here and Phil's here. It's okay, You're going to be okay." Melinda was speaking slowly and gently.

Skye's breathing was heavy and she was sweating. Melinda wanted to just take her in her arms and hold her tight. She also knew that was not probably the correct thing to do just yet. Her instincts took over. She talked very softly to Skye with positive words, just repeating that she was safe over and over. Skye did not seem to notice her presence staring off into space. Melinda noticed both Phil and Bobbi had entered the room and hoped they would just stay still and quiet. Phil followed her lead as did Bobbi, as Melinda glanced at both, quickly returning her full attention back onto Skye. She noticed the continual tears had stopped but that Skye was still in a trance like state.

"It's okay now Skye. You're safe. You're safe with us. It's safe here. No one is going to hurt you. Everything is going to be okay. We are here Skye. You're not alone. I'm here sweetie. You are safe. The nightmare's over. You're safe." Melinda continued her soft spoken assurances.

After a few more moments as Melinda continued still not touching Skye but close enough to, Skye looked at Melinda thru watery eyes.

"I...I...I'm...sssssooory." She looked at Melinda finally making eye contact. Her breathing was hitched and uneven and that scared Melinda.

"It's okay Skye.'

"I...I'm sworry I w...w..woke you."

"No baby it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay. Skye you're okay. You're safe." Melinda tentatively reached a hand forward to lightly brush Skye's face and wipe away the few remaining tears. As she did Skye bit her lower lip and a few more tears fell. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. Melinda quickly withdrew her hand.

"Hey it's okay. Skye you need to take a deep breathe for me okay. Everything's okay. I promise. You are safe. You are going to be okay. Just count with me okay. Breathe, one two three, Breathe, one two three." Melinda counted out loud and soon she could she Skye following the pattern even with her eyes still clenched shut. After a few minutes Skye opened her eyes again and looked back at Melinda. Her breathing had evened out and she appeared calmer. Melinda took a chance and reached her hands to put around Skye's trying to slowly unclench them and wrap hers around them. She kept talking to Skye also in slow soothing words. Melinda felt Phil's hand slowly massaging her back for reassurance.

Suddenly Skye launched herself into Melinda's arm wrapping her little arms tightly around Melinda. She laid her head on Melinda's chest and pulled her legs up over Melinda's cocooning herself in Melinda's embrace. Melinda hugged her tightly continuing to talk to her quietly. Melinda could feel Skye shaking. She rubbed her back with her left hand bringing her right one up to softly stroke Skye's head and neck. She slowly rocked her back and forth on her lap. Skye trembling body slowly became still as she stayed wrapped in Melinda's arms. Her breathing was evened out becoming steady and normal. Melinda made eye contact with Phil and he quietly left the room with Bobbi.

In the hallway Bobbi wrapped her arms around her dad and started sobbing. He comforted her much the way Melinda was doing for Skye by holding her and saying gentle words over and over. After she calmed down she pulled away, but Phil put his arm around her and guided her to her room. They sat on Bobbi's bed and talked.

"It's going to take time Bobbi. She's just been through so much. We don't even know most of it yet."

"I don't know how to help dad."

"You help by just doing what you have been doing. Patience. We can't push. Just need to let her know she can trust us all the time. She'll get there. We may need to have her see someone too. A psychologist. We'll see. But for now just love her. And be there."

"I can do that dad. I love her to pieces. It's weird you know. I always told you guys I wanted a sister. I pictured a little baby or toddler. Me helping to feed her or change her, or play on the floor, watching sesame street or something. But Skye is just better. So much better. She's this little person who is so cool. I can't even imagine how we got along without her before."

Phil smiled. "I know. She took mine too."

Bobbi grinned. "Melinda's was the fastest. What like 5 minutes?"

"Not even." The moment she saw the other girl push her down. I knew. I knew that little girl was coming home with us. I just waited till Melinda told me."

"I am going to be the best big sister in the entire world."

"That I do not doubt at all." He hugged her and then got up. "You should probably get back to bed. I am going to bet that Skye fell asleep and Melinda may need help putting her back in her bed. Thank you."

"For what dad? I didn't do anything."

"You were there. And here for me. You care. Now really, get some sleep. School tomorrow remember? "

She made a face but nodded, and crawled under her covers. "Night dad. I love you."

"Love you too." Phil closed her door and turned to go back into Skye's room. He stood in the doorway, and smiled. Melinda had managed to lift Skye and put her in her bed. She was laying under the blankets while Melinda held onto her hand and stroked her face. He walked over to them.

Melinda noticed him as he came next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him.

She spoke quietly. "She fell asleep in my arms. I just moved her here a minute or so ago."

He nodded. "We should let her sleep."

"I will. I just want to stay a little longer. You go back to bed. I'll be there in few minutes."

"Okay. Lyn, she'll be okay. We will make sure she is okay."

"I know."

Phil made his way out of the room and across the hall. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He knew Melinda would be staying there. He just hoped she would be able to get some sleep too.

* * *

Phil's alarm blared and he nearly fell off the bed trying to turn it off. The other side of the bed was empty and it took him a few moments of disorientation to remember what had happened. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Then he remembered why he had set the alarm so early. Bobbi had school. He and Melinda were off till Thursday but Bobbi had to go to school. He got up and grabbed his robe and walked into the hallway. He checked in Skye's room first and broke into a full grin. Melinda was laying in Skye's bed with her arm around Skye and her body curled protectively around her. Skye was clutching Melinda's shirt as she lay her head against her shoulder. He carefully backed out and stood in front of Bobbi's room. He knocked and was greeted with silence. He slowly opened the door and saw her still sprawled across her bed, lightly snoring. He walked in and went to wake her. He would have let her sleep in and taken her to school late but she had a test during her first class and needed to get there.

"Bobbi. Hey. You need to wake up." He gently shook her. Eventually her blinking blue eyes were staring back at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Stop shaking me."

He laughed. When you actually get up out of that bed, I'll believe you."

"Fine." She pushed the covers off and jumped up, standing next to him. "Happy?"

"I thought you preferred Grumpy."

She moaned at his awful joke. "Dad, 6:30 in the morning is just too early for that."

He laughed. "Sorry, I forgot you have the same disposition as your step mother. Must be genetics."

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't even make...oh nevermind. Get out. Go torment Melinda. She likes it."

He allowed her to push him out of the room. She closed the door. He waited for a few moments making sure he heard noise and that she did not jump back into bed. Satisfied she remained up and awake, he went to take a shower.

Melinda woke up slowly, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes. The light was shining in just a little underneath the blinds from the window. She glanced to the little girl who was curled up against her side with her head resting on her chest and shoulder. She stared at the little face so close to hers. Skye had woken back up during the night, not fully but enough that Melinda had known it was another nightmare. She had crawled into the bed with her pulling her close and talking to her trying to get the little girl calm and back to sleep. It had worked and after only a few restless moments, Skye had returned back to sleep. The only problem was that she was clinging to Melinda and Melinda had been afraid to move lest she stir Skye. So she had laid there and apparently fallen asleep. She estimated it to be around 8:00 from the sun's position. She stayed still as she could hear Skye's light even breathing and wanted her to sleep as long as she could. She hoped Phil had gotten Bobbi up, and she needed to get up soon too and get Skye up as well. They did have a very busy day ahead of them. At least Melinda did. Skye and Phil not so much. She could handle most of the errands and go to her gym by herself if necessary. She could even pick out the blue paint and curtains for Skye's room if Skye didn't want to go. The only thing Skye needed to go to was the school. They needed to register her and tour the building.

"Good morning Melinda."

Melinda startled a bit. Her ponderings had led her to miss the fact that Skye had woken.

Melinda smiled. Skye still lay with her head on her. "Good morning kiddo. Ready to start the new day?"

Skye moved off of Melinda then and sat up. "Yeah." She looked down at Melinda. Her expression grew pensive. "I'm sorry."

Melinda reached up to brush Skye's wayward hair out of her eyes. "Skye everything is fine. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

Skye nodded but her face showed she didn't believe her. "They don't happen all the time."

Melinda's breath caught. Skye was talking about it. And initiated it. She was surprised. "Nightmare's can be very scary Skye."

Skye nodded. She was silent for a few beats and then spoke quietly. "Thank you. For staying with me."

Melinda rubbed her thumb over Skye's cheek. "Anytime sweetie."

"No one else ever stayed before. After."

Melinda's throat tightened. That no one had comforted her little girl before from a nightmare and thinking that Skye had to go through that all alone before made her feel sick. She tried to mask her emotions from Skye and gave her a little grin. "Well I'm here now. And I always will be. Okay?"

Skye was looking down and did not answer.

"Hey. I mean it Skye." Melinda raised Skye's chin up so she could look her in the eye. "I promise Skye. You can always come to me, to our room, anywhere I am if you have a nightmare. I promise I will help you. Phil and Bobbi will too." She paused gauging Skye's reaction. "Okay?"

Skye nodded her head focusing on Melinda's eyes. "Okay."

Melinda was not sure that Skye really believed that. But she would prove it to her and help her believe. But it appeared Skye was done for now and she did not want to push. She changed the subject.

"You excited about seeing your new school?"

Skye's eyes got real big. She shook her head. "I forgot about that."

Melinda smiled. You'll be fine. Phil and I will take you and you will see that everyone there is nice. Your teacher is very nice Skye. We know her. She is married to Don Blake, who works with Maria. Her name is Jane Foster-Blake. You'll like her."

Skye nodded. Still not convinced but she didn't want to be rude to Melinda. After all Melinda had stayed with her all night chasing away her nightmares. Melinda moved to get off the bed so Skye did as well.

"So how about we get some breakfast and then get dressed." Melinda threw on her robe and both she and Skye went downstairs to the kitchen. It was already almost 8:30.

They entered the kitchen to the sound of Phil singing. He had on a pink Minnie Mouse apron and was dancing around as he sang and was apparently also making something at the stove. He didn't see them come in. Melinda held her finger to her lips in the silence signal and tip toed slowly over to Phil. She stealthily moved till she was directly behind him. Skye was grinning covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. Melinda was making faces at the back of Phil's head.

"Nice apron." Melinda said normally. Phil screamed and jumped, turning and falling backward into the counter. Skye shrieked with laughter.

Phil glared at Melinda who was trying very hard to not laugh without much success. Phil had his hand over his heart patting it.

"Jeez. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Melinda reached her hand up to grab his and hold both against his heart. "Just seeing if you were awake dear."

He pushed her away still staring daggers at her while she continued laughing. Skye was now giggling and watching them. Phil turned his attention to her.

"Did you see that Skye? Never, ever do that. That is not nice."

"Oooo...kkaaa...ay. Ph...iiii...iilll." She managed to stutter out between giggles.

Melinda walked over to Skye and offered her hand to high five. Skye raised her hand and they did. Phil practically snarled.

"You know Melinda that was not a very nice example you set for our daughter."

Skye's eyes opened wide and her giggling stopped. She looked from Phil to Melinda and back again.

Phil realized what had slipped out as Melinda looked absolutely petrified looking back at him. They both turned back to Skye.

"Hey." Phil spoke up. "That's okay right Skye. Cause you are. Our daughter now."

Skye gulped and looked at Melinda. She smiled back.

"S'okay." Skye looked down at her feet.

"So I was making waffles. You are just lucky I didn't pour the batter yet or we would be eating burnt waffles." He gave his wife a stern look.

Melinda just blew him a kiss. Skye giggled at her.

Skye looked around suddenly noticing Bobbi was missing. "Where's Bobbi? Her door was open so I thought she'd be here."

"School. She left awhile ago. Rode her bike since it's such a nice day."

Skye nodded at that and pulled herself into a chair to wait for breakfast.

"Oh speaking of bikes, how about later on I take you to the park so you can ride a bit and get used to your new bike?"

"Okay. Can Melinda come too?"

Phil glanced over at his wife. "Sure she can. If she wants."

"How about we wait to see if I can. I need to stop by work and sign some work papers. Not sure how long I'll need to be there."

Phil went back to making breakfast while Melinda poured juice and got out some fruit to cut and put in a bowl. They all talked about what they needed to do for the day and after breakfast was over they all went to get ready. First stop was Skye's new school.

* * *

Skye was quiet on the ride to the school. She was nervous. But she didn't want Melinda and Phil to know just how nervous she was. Melinda told her she would be fine and she didn't want Melinda to get mad at her for being nervous. She watched out the window but after a while that made her stomach feel weird so she opened the comic storybook Phil let her bring along that he read from last night. She was careful to turn the pages slowly so she did not rip them. It was Phil's book and she didn't want him to get mad at her either.

Soon enough they pulled into a parking lot. Skye looked at the sign in front of the building. Madison Elementary School. Bobbi had told her there were two elementary schools in their district and she would be going to Madison since they only lived 2 miles away. The junior and senior high schools were only a couple blocks away from there she had said. The other elementary school was on the other side of the district. Phil had parked the car and Melinda opened her door to help with her booster seat buckles. Skye got out of the SUV and looked at the school. It wasn't as big as the school near St. Agnes that she had gone to. But it was bigger than her last school with the Stuarts. Melinda slipped her hand into Skye's and squeezed gently.

"It's okay. Come on. Let's get the paperwork all done."

Skye walked into the building, after being buzzed in at the door, with Melinda and Phil who both seemed to know where they were going. They turned right and entered the first office where they signed in and a lady gave them all name visitor tags to put around their necks. The lady then led them to another office down the hall. They went in and Melinda talked to the lady at the desk then they sat down and waited. Soon a woman came out of a room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Coulson. I'm Principal Davis."

Introductions were made all around and they all went into the other room. Melinda and Phil signed a lot of papers, and Mrs. Davis asked Skye a few questions. Soon they were done and Mrs. Davis called someone. A few minutes later a man came in the room and said he was the guidance counselor. His name was Mr. Ryan and he talked to them for a few moments and handed Melinda a bunch of papers.

A little while later the principal had gotten a teacher aide to show them around the school. They toured the building finding out where the library was, where the cafeteria was, the gym, and the classrooms. They ended up in front of a classroom that the aide said was hers. The aide knocked on the door. The door opened and a very pretty young woman appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Mrs. Greene."

"Um well you have ..."

"Melinda! Phil!" The woman broke into a huge smile. She stepped forward and engulfed Melinda in a hug. Then she hugged Phil.

"Hello Jane. Good to see you."

"Oh it's fine Mrs. Greene. I was expecting them. The class is doing some math problems. Could you go in and keep an eye on them while we talk."

"Of course." Mrs. Greene stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

"You must be Skye." Jane said turning back to them. "I'm Miss Foster, your new teacher." She held out her hand to Skye. Skye took it and they shook. Jane smiled at her.

"Miss Foster? Something we should know?"

Jane hit Phil playfully in his arm. "No. It's just easier for the kids. Could you imagine saying Mrs. Foster - Blake every time they ask something?"

"Ah secret identity. That way the disgruntled parents can't find you."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Honestly Mel how do you put up with him?"

Melinda shook her head. "Someone has to. Better than leaving him alone to his devices."

Both women laughed. Phil stuck his tongue out at them which made Skye giggle.

"So Skye." Jane turned her attention back to the girl. "I am so glad you will be joining my class. I can't wait to get to know you. I hope you are excited too."

Skye said nothing. She could wait. She wasn't at all excited. In fact, she thought maybe she might throw up. She really did not like school.

Jane raised an eyebrow at Melinda. She tried again. "So what's your favorite thing about school Skye? Do you have a favorite subject?"

Skye looked down at her shoes. She mumbled. "Nothing. I don't like any of them."

Melinda shared a look with Jane again. Melinda knelt down next to Skye. "Hey, it's okay. But I thought you liked computers and reading?"

"Not good at reading. I only used computers a few times. The older bigger kids always pushed me away." Skye spoke very softly.

"Well here everyone gets turns on the computers." Jane spoke up. "And if anyone tries to push you, you come tell me okay?"

Skye kept looking at her shoes. She did nod though. Melinda reached her hand to the little girl and patted her shoulder. She got up and took Skye's hand in hers again.

"So how about you guys go check the playground out for a little and come back in 15 minutes. I will be taking my class to the music room and then Skye can see the classroom."

Melinda nodded. "Sounds good."

Jane went back inside her classroom and Mrs. Greene came out. She took them outside to the playground and fields where the kids had recess. Skye looked at the playground equipment. It all looked very nice. She did like climbing around the slides. Her favorite was the swings. But she didn't hardly get to go on them since she was so little. At St. Agnes the other girls would get the bigger boys to pull her off and at school she was never fast enough to grab one when they went outside.

After a few minutes more they went back inside to her new classroom. It was like any other classroom Skye thought. A teacher desk. Whiteboards. Kid desks. Cubby shelves for their stuff. Books and a few games on the bigger shelves. Miss Foster showed her where her desk was. She was in the second row by the window. Skye could see the teacher and Melinda giving each other concerned looks. But she couldn't bring herself to be excited about school. She really did not like it.

* * *

Skye got in her booster seat in the SUV. Melinda buckled her in without saying anything. Then Melinda got in the front and Phil pulled out of the parking lot. Skye watched Melinda. She figured she was mad at her because of how she acted at the school with their friend.

"I'm sorry."

Melinda looked back at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry. For not being excited. About school. I think your friend was mad too. I'm sorry."

Melinda let out the breathe she had not realized she was holding. She looked at Phil who glanced at her before looking back to the road.

"I'm not mad Skye."

Skye bit her bottom lip as Melinda turned to look at her again. Melinda's throat tightened. Skye looked so sad.

"Hey Skye. I promise I'm not mad. I'm sad but not mad, okay?"

"Why are you sad Melinda?"

"I'm sad that you hate something so much and that you feel you aren't good at stuff baby. That makes me sad. For you." Melinda paused and gathered her thoughts. "I don't know what made you not like school Skye but I do hope you give this school and Miss Foster a chance. She is really nice and she has some nice kids in her class. They could become your friends."

"I'd like to have friends Melinda."

Melinda smiled at her. "I'm sure you will make some. They will all like you Skye once they get to know you. Just like we did."

Phil added. "You're a very likable kid Skye. Just be yourself."

Skye frowned. "Who else would I be Phil?"

Melinda laughed.

"Well I meant just be who you are. You know. Who you are inside."

Skye looked more puzzled by his explanation. Melinda laughed louder.

Phil glanced at his wife. "You're no help. You know you could help explain instead of laughing like a hyena."

"What's a hynena Phil?"

Melinda burst into renewed laughter.

The rest of the car ride to the hardware store had Melinda laughing, Phil explaining and Skye still with unanswered questions. They picked up the paint, sky blue color, paint brushes and supplies, and some royal blue curtains Skye helped pick out. Melinda also bought new white blinds for the windows. Melinda saw Skye looking at a blue and white striped sheet set and Phil actually found a Sky themed comforter. She bought those too.

* * *

They got home at lunchtime and Melinda made everyone grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. After making sure Skye was busy playing and with strict orders for Phil to watch her, Melinda headed out to finish her errands. She needed to drop off some papers at Maria's office, go to her gym to sign papers, stop at the post office, and do some grocery shopping.

Phil wondered into the bonus room. Melinda had been gone for an hour and he had finished checking through his emails and grading a few more class papers. He smiled as he saw Skye had opted to just play with her dolls instead of putting on the TV. He was bored and it was pretty nice out. He thought of a great idea.

"Hey Skye."

She looked up at him.

"How about I load that new bike of yours and we head to the park."

"Without Melinda?"

"Well I fear Melinda may not get home much before dark and I thought since it's such a nice day I could teach you to ride your bike. It's much safer at the park."

"Without the training wheels?"

"Well we can keep them on at first. I can take tools along and if you want to, I can take them off. If not, we leave them on."

Skye got up and put her dolls away. "Okay Phil. But I need my stuff first." After cleaning up her dolls, she ran to her room to get her knee and elbow pads and her bike helmet which she had put in her closet. She ran back into the hallway where Phil was waiting.

"You'll need your jacket too. To bring along, in case it gets colder."

They both went downstairs where Skye grabbed her jacket and headed into the garage. Phil loaded the bike and they drove off to the park.


	13. Chapter 13

_Another long chapter. Some Phil and Skye. A little sad. But fluff too. Everyone is worried about Skye. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favs. Coming soon - Skye starts school._

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Melinda?" Skye looked around as they pulled up to the park.

"Nonsense. There is only a couple hours of daylight left. Come on." Phil got out and opened Skye's door. He unbuckled her from the booster seat and she scrambled out after him. He went to the back and got her new bike and set it on the ground. Then he reached in and got an older model men's bike. He pulled his old helmet on. Skye took her pads out of the bag and slowly put them on.

"Need help?" Phil cheerfully called over to her.

She pulled the elbow pad on and shook her head. She tugged the other elbow pad on. She had put the knee pads on at home. She put the bag in the car and reached for her helmet. She pulled that over her head and walked to Phil and her bike. She looked at him expectantly. He tightened the strap under her chin and checked that the helmet was on properly. Phil threw his backpack over his shoulders.

"So let's walk the bikes to the bike trial. You don't want to ride it here in the parking lot - too big a chance to get hit okay."

"Okay." Skye sighed and took her bike standing next to it and guided it across the lot by Phil's side. They got to the bike trail entrance. She watched as a boy and his mom rode by them laughing. The boy was about her age but had no training wheels on his bike.

"Okay so Skye get on and just peddle. I'll stay with you okay." Skye nodded and got on her bike. She smiled a little. She did love the bike. She started peddling and started moving on the trail. Phil got on his bike and followed. The bike trail had an easy path and a harder one. The easy one just went around in a figure eight and was flat. The harder one veared off from the easy one and went into the woods. They stayed on the easy one. After 2 time around Skye's legs grew tired. She stopped on the side by the entrance.

"My legs are tired Phil."

He laughed actually glad for the break. It was hard riding so slow for him, trying to stay right by Skye.

He reached in his backpack for a small bottle of water and handed it Skye. She grabbed it and drank greedily from it. He took one as well and drank his slower.

"So Skye how about we take those training wheels off and head to the little path there. I think that's what we are supposed to use for learning. No one else is there right now."

She looked where he pointed to. Sure enough just off the entrance was another path - smaller and not as wide.

"I don't know Phil. I never rode a bike before so maybe I should just stick with training wheels for awhile." She hoped he wouldn't get mad at her.

"Okay Skye. Whatever you want. How about we go around one more time and see how your legs feel afterward?" Phil was disappointed but tried to not let it show. More than anything he didn't want to push her.

"Okay Phil." She handed her half empty water bottle back to him and he put both bottles in his backpack. "You ready?" She looked back at him. He gave her two thumbs up.

She pushed on the pedals and tried to get her momentum going and swung back onto the path. Right in front of the little boy. He yelled and swerved around her, missing her, but headed for the grass and slid down to a stop falling off his bike while the bike fall onto it's side. Skye stopped. The boy's mother called his name and quickly peddled to him, getting off her bike and running to his side. Phil too rode his bike toward the boy, stopped and ran to him. Skye stayed still.

"Hey Lincoln. Are you okay." His mother was kneeling down beside him and checking him for injuries. Phil arrived and stood next to them.

"Is he okay. I'm so sorry. She's just learning and I should have looked more carefully."

The boy called Lincoln sat up and grinned at his mom. "I'm okay mommy. I think my knee is skinned up a little. His mother breathed a sigh of relief, looking at Phil and nodding.

"He looks okay. She reached down to take his helmet off and checked him over. He jumped up and hopped around as if to prove to his mother he was fine.

"I'm Phil by the way, and that's Skye and we are really sorry, Lincoln was it?"

"Yeah. I'm Lincoln. And that's okay mister. I'm okay."

The red headed woman smiled back at Phil. "No worse for the wear. He just needs that washed up and a band-aid." She pointed to his knee.

Phil smiled at both and looked back to Skye. "Hey Skye, ride over here a little and park your bike. Come and meet Lincoln and his mom, um..."

"Alicia." The woman chimed in. "Alicia Campbell. My son Lincoln."

But Phil was not really listening. His attention was on Skye. She had climbed off the bike and was sitting beside it, sitting like he had seen her sit last night in her closet after her nightmare. She was rocking back and forth. He ran over to her and knelt at her side.

"Skye? Hey Skye. You okay?" He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but she recoiled backward, scrambling to get away from him. She tried to curl into a ball protecting herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over. The woman and her son had come over and they stood behind Phil.

"Mommy what's wrong with her."

"Shuush baby." Alicia looked at Phil. Phil was trying very hard to not cry. His throat tightened and he just wanted to grab Skye and hold her tightly to him and take away her pain. But he couldn't. He couldn't even chance touching her again seeing that reaction he got.

"She's our foster child. She has these times...she relives.. oh I don't know..."

"Panic attack." The woman nodded. "Phil? I know you don't know me, but I'm a doctor. A psychiatrist. Can I talk to her?"

Phil looked at her. He nodded. The woman walked close to Skye and slowly, very deliberately sat down next to her making sure to not touch her. Skye had stopped saying she was sorry, but her breathe was hitched and she clutched her arms to her body rocking back and forth. Alicia looked at Phil and than to her son and motioned with her head. He got the hint.

"Hey how about we check your bike. Make sure it's not broke. We'll be right over there and you can see your mom, okay." Lincoln looked at his mom who nodded back to him. They walked over to the fallen bike.

Alicia waited. She sat still and waited for a few minutes. The girl was self calming herself with her rocking and soon her breathing became more normal with an occasional sob. Tears were running down the little girl's face.

"I like your bike. Blue's my favorite color. Purple's my second." Alicia talked to he girl calmly.

Skye didn't say anything nor did she look at her.

Alicia continued. "My first bike was pink though. I hated the color cause the boys thought it wasn't as cool as their bikes. But I always beat them when we raced."

"I can't ride it." Skye whispered.

"Oh I saw you riding it sweetie. You were doing good."

"Training wheels. Like a baby."

"No. Like someone who is just learning. We all had to learn how to ride a bike. Your name's Skye right? Well Skye, Lincoln over there just took his training wheels off back in August. That's not long ago. Only a couple months."

Skye glanced up at her and then looked over at Lincoln. "I'm sorry."

"I know. It's okay. See Lincoln is fine. He's probably telling your dad how he is going to be a superhero when he grows up. See how he's flapping his arms around. He wants to be Superman."

"Phil's not my dad."

Oh. Okay. That was not good. "Oh I'm sorry Skye. He's your foster dad though, right?"

"Uhhuh. Since Saturday."

Saturday. Three days. "So you like him though?"

"Yeah. He's nice. So is Melinda. I wish she was here."

"Is Melinda Phil's wife?"

Skye nodded. "I feel safe with Melinda. Most of the time."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. This kid had red flags all over the place. "Most of the time?"

"Well I saw her with a mad face but she said it wasn't me she was mad at."

"Did Melinda or Phil ever hurt you Skye?"

She looked up at Alicia with a confused face. "Why would they hurt me? They're nice to me."

"Okay. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Sometimes I get confused where I am. Sometimes I get scared it is the same like before." She paused and stopped talking. After a few beats she spoke up again. "Can I go to Phil now?" Just like that she stood up and walked over to Phil.

"Phil can we go back to the house?"

He looked at her and nodded his head. "Sure, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked at the boy. "I'm sorry I made you fall. I didn't mean to."

He laughed. "Of course you didn't. It's okay. See just a skinned knee, not even much blood."

He held out his hand. "I'm Lincoln."

"Skye." She took his hand and they shook. Phil smiled. Alicia had made her way to them as well.

"Lincoln we need to get home. It's almost dinnertime."

"Okay." He waved bye to Skye and started rolling his bike down the path to the parking lot. His mother picked up his helmet and grabbed her own bike turned to follow him. Before she did she stopped and looked at Phil. She called after her son.

"Hey wait a minute Lincoln." He stopped and waited. She turned to Phil looking at him expectantly. He understood. "Hey Skye. Would you take your bike over there to Lincoln and wait for me please. She turned and did just that.

The woman waited until Skye was out of eyeshot and then spoke quietly. "I'm Dr. Alicia Campbell. I can give you my number. I specialize in teens but I do take some children. In case you were looking."

"Well we were maybe, but it's been a whirlwind and kind of crazy. Plus we weren't ... I mean we didn't... well ...it's just..." He looked at Skye.

Alicia nodded. "I could type it in your cell. Just in case. Or give you other names if you prefer. "

Phil got his cell phone and brought up contacts. He handed her his phone and she typed in her information. She handed it back. "It was nice to meet both of you." Then she turned and followed her son to the parking lot. Phil rolled his bike over to Skye.

"Well how about we get home too. Melinda should be home shortly and I can make dinner. Any preferences?"

She shook her head and walked to her bike and pushed it to the parking lot. Phil followed closely.

Melinda pulled into the driveway. It was after seven and she was exhausted. She got out of the car and grabbed the grocery bags and headed into the house. She walked to the kitchen and set the bags on the table seeing Phil was making dinner.

"Hey how was the bike riding?"

Phil shook his head. "Okay at first till the little boy almost ran into Skye."

"What? Is she okay." Melinda was halfway to the door, when Phil spoke up.

"Yeah, she's fine. So is the boy. It was her meltdown after that sucked. I couldn't help her Lyn. She pushed me away. She was afraid of me." His voice shook with emotion. With doubt and regret.

Melinda had walked over to her husband. She touched his shoulder. He turned and fell into her embrace. She held him tightly becoming worried. After he explained everything that happened, she became even more worried.

"So now she is sitting in the bonus room watching cartoons."

Melinda nodded. She absentmindedly started stashing the groceries away in deep thought.

"So Phil." She stopped and looked at him as he stirred something on the stove. "Do you think she needs to see a psychiatrist?"

He sighed and kept stirring. After a moment he spoke softly. "She's got deep seeded issues Lyn. You saw her last night after her nightmare. I'd be willing to be it was sparked by bad memories and not a typical scary nightmare. Whatever had her like that today, was set off by fear of something or someone. She backed away from me Lyn and she was terrified I was going to hit her. A full blown panic attack. I'm sure she is displaying PTSD symptoms. The nightmare fits in, as does the shying away, the fear of making us mad, the coolness at times, even the back and forth cool and warm emotions. The over reaching politeness. The knowledge of things an eight year old should not know. You know both of us had some training in PTSD, panic attacks, psychological breaks, mental illness and recognition of them. The woman called it a panic attack Lyn. The psychiatrist. It's only been three days and we've already seen two major events and a few minor ones."

Melinda was nodding her head as he spoke. "She has most likely blocked a lot of events and only when something reminds her of them does she react. Or relive it. The only way to push through that is to face it. She needs to talk to someone who is less invested in her, more objective than we are, and trained do deal with whatever she is masking. We should call the woman. I should at least set up an appointment with us so we can figure it out, what we should do, what will best help Skye."

Phil walked over to his wife. "I'll call after dinner. Set up a consult or something."

Melinda gave him a weak smile. "So what's for dinner?"

"Chicken stir fry. With salad. I'm making Skye some mac and cheese too."

"I'm going to go talk to Skye. How long?"

"Twenty minutes."

Melinda walked into the hallway and up the stairs. She saw Bobbi's door open and poked her head in. She saw her working on her computer. "Hey, dinner's in twenty. Doing homework?"

Bobbi glanced up. "Yeah I have a biology project due on Friday. Research. What are we having?"

"Chicken stir fry and salad."

"Okay cool. I'll be down."

Melinda continued to the bonus room. She paused outside the door and listened. Sponge Bob was blaring from the TV. She opened the door and walked in. She walked over to the sofa and stopped. Skye was laying over on her side on the sofa clutching Violet and Mulan and appeared to be sleeping. Melinda drew closer and heard Skye's soft snoring. She reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Her poor little Skye. She was probably exhausted between her visit to the school in the morning, and her bad encounter at the park earlier, not to mention her nightmare that woke her last night. Melinda sat on the coffee table in front of Skye and brushed her hair off her face. She spoke softly and gently.

"Skye. Hey Skye you need to wake up okay."

Skye stirred and her eyelids fluttered but she did not open her eyes. Melinda gently stroked her face and spoke a little louder. "Skye come on you need to get up now." Melinda shook her shoulder slightly.

Skye exhaled loudly and her eyes blinked open. She looked at Melinda and the slowly pulled herself to a sitting position. She blinked rapidly a few times and sighed.

"Hey sleepy girl. It's almost dinnertime."

Skye yawned. Then she flung herself at Melinda and wrapped her little arms around her. "I missed you Melinda."

"I missed you too kiddo."

After a few moments, Skye pulled back and yawned again as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Is Phil mad at me?"

Melinda looked at her surprised. "No, of course not. Why would you think that sweetie?"

Skye just shrugged her shoulders.

Melinda took a deep breathe. "Hey. Phil told me what happened. I promise no one's mad and it's all okay. Accidents happen and from what I heard no one got hurt and it's okay." She watched the girl as she talked. Skye did not seem convinced. She tried again. "Skye really it's okay. No one's mad, least of all Phil. He made you mac and cheese. Are you hungry?"

Skye looked at Melinda and finally just nodded.

"You still look tired though Skye. How long have you been sleeping."

"I don't know. Phil turned on the TV and I sat here and then you were waking me up. I must of fallen asleep right away."

"Well, you must have been exhausted. Come on let's go eat, I'm starving." She offered the girl her hand and they both went downstairs to the kitchen. Bobbi was already there helping Phil set up dinner at the table. She was pouring them water from the pitcher. Skye climbed into her chair, and warily watched Phil as he brought the food over to the table.

The chicken smelled good but Skye had never had it before that she could remember. She sat quietly as everyone sat down, glimpsing a quick look at Phil every so often.

"You want to try the chicken Skye?" Melinda asked her.

She nodded her head. "Just a little to try. I never had it before."

Melinda dished a small amount on her plate along with some mac and cheese. She also put a little salad in the bowl by Skye and poured in a little ranch dressing.

"Eat some salad too Skye. It's good for you."

Skye nodded and picked up her water glass to take a drink. She tried the chicken with vegetables and liked the chicken but pushed some of vegetables to the side. She ate all her mac a cheese, all the chicken and half her salad. Melinda and Phil mostly talked about business and Bobbi about her project that she was working on. Melinda also talked about basketball with Bobbi cause tryouts were coming up. Apparently Bobbi was a really good basketball player too, Skye discovered as she listened. Skye just wished she was good a something. She couldn't even ride a real bike.

Melinda noticed Skye seemed like she was finished. She spoke to her. "Skye, are you done?" Skye nodded. "It's pretty late already." Melinda said as she saw it was almost 8 o'clock. "Why don't you take a shower and change into your pajamas. I'll come up soon to help comb through your hair."

Skye slid down off her chair. "Okay." She glanced quickly at Phil before turning and running off upstairs.

Bobbi finished as well. "I'm gonna work more on my project and then get to bed early I think. I'm tired."

Melinda and Phil cleared the table and started on the dishes. As Melinda took a plate from Phil to dry she spoke up. "She thinks you're mad at her."

"Huh? Who?"

"Skye. She thinks you are mad because of what happened this afternoon at the park."

Phil turned off the water. "I should talk to her."

"Later. After her shower. After I help her get ready for bed why don't you offer to watch a show with her. Or read to her. She loves those comics you read before."

He sighed. "I didn't know what to do or say Melinda. She needed me to help her and I didn't know what to do."

"You tell her it's okay. You just need to be there. She needs to know we aren't going anywhere and we are not going to punish her for those episodes. She needs to feel safe. She needs to trust us."

"It's a long road isn't it?"

"Uhhuh. But look what is waiting at the end Phil."

He smiled at her. "Okay since when did you become the optimist reminding me the glass is half full?"

"I have a good teacher."

He laughed. She stepped closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. His arms immediately came up to embrace her. She fit so well against him. Almost like she was made to fit just in his space.

Melinda pulled away reluctantly. "I need to check on Skye."

He nodded. "I'll finish up here and find the perfect story to read."

"You may need to make it stories. I have a feeling Skye may fight going to sleep tonight. After last night's nightmare and what happened today, she may need some time to settle in."

Melinda made her way upstairs. She paused outside Skye's room and then glanced in seeing it was empty. She moved to the bathroom and listened. She heard the shower was on. She sighed and moved to Bobbi's room. The door was closed. She knocked.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. Could I come in?"

"Sure."

Melinda opened the door and stepped into Bobbi's room. She smiled at the girl taking in the mess all over her desk and the floor. Bobbi had papers and pictures all over the place.

"Looks like a mess I know, but it is controlled chaos."

"Project?"

"Yeah. I wanted a good start and ended up almost doing it all. I just have to put it together and then do a conclusion. I need a really good grade on this, cause well, my test scores aren't the best. I mean really, Melinda, when am I gonna need to know what an amoeba is? Or which animals are herbivores and which are carnivores? I'm going to be a police officer."

Melinda laughed. And then frowned. "Oh you still want to do that huh?"

Bobbi sighed. "Yeah I do. I know you wish I didn't. But it's all I can think about when I picture myself older, you know. Like Izzy and Vic. Like you used to be. Like dad was too."

"Well there is a lot of time before you have to choose anything Bobbi. You might want to keep your options open. You're only 15."

"I'm in 10th grade. I need to kind of have a idea. Criminal Justice Major/ History Minor. Maybe even applying to the FBI after I graduate. See, keeping my options open."

Melinda frowned. She was going to need to talk to Phil about this. But for now she let it go. "Well, anyway I wanted to ask if you knew what happened earlier? With Skye?"

Bobbi nodded. "Yeah dad told me. She's okay now right?"

"Yeah she is. Just keep letting her know none of us are going anywhere, and neither is she. Keep being there."

"I can do that. I will do that." Bobbi got up from her bed and walked the short distance to Melinda. She hugged her. Melinda squeezed her tightly. "Melinda you are doing great. She's gonna be okay. You are a great mom to her." She pulled back and looked at Melinda. "To me. I love you, you know that right?"

Melinda brushed her hand across Bobbi's face and then pulled her back in for another hug. "I love you too."

A few moments went by with both just relishing in the comfort of one another. Bobbi released her hold, reaching down to kiss Melinda's cheek. She grinned at her. "I'm think I grew again." She held her hand to the top of Melinda's head and moved it to her nose. "Yep. I have a good 3 inches on you." She teased.

"Two and a half." Melinda croaked back frowning.

Bobbi laughed louder. "Hmmm...maybe when you wear heals. You're kinda short Melinda.'

"I am not short." Melinda threw Bobbi an indignant look. Bobbi just giggled.

"Melinda?" Skye was standing in the doorway in her pajamas holding her brush and comb. Bobbi practically fell over her own feet getting to Skye. She enveloped her in a big hug. Skye was momentarily startled but then a huge grin covered her face.

"I missed you munchkin."

"I just saw you at dinner Bobbi." Skye looked at her puzzled.

"You did? Are you sure?"

Skye frowned. "Yes I'm sure. Don't you remember eating Bobbi?" Skye looked at Melinda a worried look etching onto her face.

"I think she's just kidding with you Skye."

"Oh."

"Am I? Maybe I was stuck here all day and my evil clone ate dinner instead of me?

Skye looked at Bobbi and back to Melinda. Seeing Melinda wink she smiled. "You're silly Bobbi."

Bobbi reached down to tickle Skye but she was too quick and ran to Bobbi's bed and jumped on it. "Save me Melinda. She's a tickle monster." Skye jumped up and down on the bed laughing while Bobbi made a face and slowly advanced on her. As Bobbi got closer, Skye shrieked and climbed off the bed running to hide behind Melinda. Melinda scooped her up and held her tight as Skye wrapped her arms and legs around Melinda still laughing.

"Okay you two. Settle down. Skye I need to comb through your hair before it becomes one big knot." She placed Skye back down on the floor. "Come on kiddo, I think the tickle monster has a project to finish. She offered her hand which Skye took, waving bye to Bobbi as Melinda led her out and back to her own room.

Soon Skye was laying in bed, her hair combed and dried, holding onto Violet and Mulan while Elsa lay next to her. Melinda was tidying up the room a bit.

"So tomorrow when Bobbi gets home from school, we will paint your room. You are going to have to spend at least tomorrow night maybe more in another room. Bobbi would be fine if you stayed with her or you can sleep in the guest room. It's up to you. Just till we get your room finished."

"I think I'd like to stay with Bobbi."

Melinda nodded. "I thought you would. Tomorrow Phil and I will cover the furniture in here or move it temporarily and get everything ready so when Bobbi gets home we can start painting right away. Maybe we'll even get pizza for dinner."

Skye smiled.

"Did I hear someone say pizza?" Phil was standing in the doorway.

Melinda answered him. "Painting and pizza tomorrow. They go together."

"Of course they do." Phil grinned at his wife. "So Skye, how about I read a story before you go to sleep?" He held up the comic compendium.

Skye nodded shyly. Phil shuffled to her bed and sat down. Melinda sat on the other side. Phil started reading about heroes and villains and magical things. Three stories later, Skye was still awake.

Phil closed the book watching Skye's disappointed eyes.

"I think you need to try to close your eyes and go to sleep Skye." Melinda pulled Skye's blankets up tighter and patted her shoulder.

"I'm not tired Melinda. Not at all."

"Skye it's after nine thirty and you had a busy day. Plus you start school day after tomorrow and you need to sleep. Bedtime tomorrow will be much earlier.

Skye frowned. Both at her bedtime and at starting school. "Just one more story? Please?"

` "Skye, Melinda's right. I did want to talk to you a little though. Okay?"

Skye looked at him expectantly.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at the park. I don't think I handled it well, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry if I made you sadder by not knowing what to do."

Skye's eyes widened. He continued.

"I should have seen it sooner, paid closer attention to how you were feeling about what happened. I just want you to know that I am here if you need me, okay." He smiled and squeezed her arm.

"You're not mad at me?"

"What? No of course not Skye. You didn't do anything wrong and I promise even if you had, I would not be mad, okay.

Skye pursed her lips together as she continued to stare at Phil. She took a deep breath. "Okay." She looked at Melinda and back at Phil and gave him a small smile. "Will you read another story?"

Phil laughed. "I'm sorry Skye but Melinda said it's bed time. Okay. Tomorrow night perhaps."

"Nice try." This from Melinda who once again tucked the blankets tighter around Skye.

Phil got up and put the book under his arm. He squeezed Skye's arm again. "Good Night Skye."

"Good night Phil."

Phil turned and slipped out of her room. Melinda reached her hand to brush a few wayward hairs out of Skye's eyes. She then tapped her finger lightly across her lips and smiled. "Go to sleep little one." She moved to get of the bed when she felt a hand grab onto hers and hold on tightly.

"Don't go Melinda."

She looked back into Skye's eyes, seeing fear or pain. Or maybe both.

She sat back down. "It's okay sweetie. I'm here. Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep?"

Skye nodded. Melinda held onto Skye's hand with her own and stroked her face lightly. "You can close your eyes Skye. I promise I won't leave the room till after you fall asleep. I'm here." Melinda started softly humming a lullaby. One her own mother used to sing to her in Chinese when she was a child. The words came back to her and she started singing. Skye kept her eyes closed and smiled. It was only a few minutes later that Skye drifted to sleep. Melinda stayed a while longer making sure Skye was really out. When she was sure she would stay sleeping, Melinda pulled her hand out of Skye's now limp one, and quietly got off the bed. She switched the nightlight on, tuned off the light and went out the door leaving it slightly ajar. She looked in on Bobbi who was already sleeping and after entering her bedroom noticed her husband had made it an early night too. She decided to follow suit, and climbed into her own bed snuggling up to her softly snoring husband who automatically wrapped his arm around her mumbling incoherently. She smiled, allowing the blankets and her husband to warm her up. The last thing she thought of before drifting off herself was that she hoped Skye did not have any nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14

_Yeah so here's another chapter. I know it's been awhile. The next one won't take as long as I already have half of it done. More family interactions, and more Philinda here. Thanks for the reviews, and follows and favors of this story. I love writing it, but must admit to sometimes needing to double check everything because I sometimes get my teenSkye and kidSkye characters confused. I do love to read reviews. This story is really just starting. I already have a Christmas chapter written that I was going to try to get to timeline wise in December but time got away from me. So that one's done too. So lots more chapters to come. Hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

Melinda watched from the kitchen window as Skye and Phil kicked a soccer ball around in the back yard. It was almost time for Bobbi to get home from school and Skye had grown antsy waiting so they could start painting her room. Melinda and Phil had already gotten the room ready moving furniture into the spare room and covering Skye's bed with a huge tarp putting it in the middle of the room. Phil had put the paint tape up around the ceiling and the windows and doorframes as well. All that was left was to start painting and Skye was impatient and bouncing off the walls. Melinda had sent her outside with Phil to run off some excess energy.

Melinda marveled at how Skye just bounced back from the trauma of the previous day and the nightmare the previous night. She had woken up and acted as though the incident at the park never happened. She was bright and happy and talked practically non stop. Even during the time Melinda was going over some easy Tai Chi moves with her, Skye had chattered away happily. After breakfast, they had prepared Skye's room and then Phil had retreated to his study to prepare his lessons, since he was returning to the college the next day. Which left Skye to traipse after Melinda the rest of the day, asking a million questions. Melinda didn't mind, and she got Skye to help do some light cleaning and help her with the laundry. But after the 100th time that Skye had asked when Bobbi was coming home, Melinda decided Skye needed a distraction. So she had taken Skye to Phil's office and mentioned going out and Skye's puppy dog eyes at her husband did the trick.

That was why Melinda was now watching her husband running madly after a soccer ball that Skye just kicked over his head that sailed into the goal. She had a strong foot. She watched as Skye giggled as Phil skipped back to her with the ball under his arms and rolled it toward her again. Melinda smiled. She was so glad Skye could have these moments when everything appeared normal and well. But she knew deep down that Skye had many issues. She had excused herself from the pre painting prep and had gone into her bedroom to call Alicia Campbell. She had set up an appointment at their house so they could discuss Skye and so that Dr. Campbell could meet with Skye. Melinda had made the appointment for the following Monday after school. It had been Dr. Campbell's suggestion they meet at the house so Skye would feel more comfortable.

Melinda heard the front door open and a moment later Bobbi came rushing in the room. She stopped suddenly glancing around.

"Where's Skye?" She looked intently at Melinda.

Melinda pointed to the window. "Playing soccer with Phil. You should stick your head out the door and tell them you're here."

Bobbi walked over to Melinda first, with a serious expression. "Is she okay? Does she want to paint?"

"She's fine. And yes it's all she talked about. I think she is excited about sleeping in your room tonight too. Which by the way, you need to clean up so she doesn't get lost in there."

"Very funny." Bobbi walked out to the hall way and opened the back door. "Hey I'm home!"

Melinda watched as Skye looked toward the door and a huge smile spread across her face. She jumped up and down and ran for the house. "Phil! Phil! We have to paint now! Bobbi's here!"

Skye flew into the house and headed straight toward Bobbi still running. She grabbed her around her waist and hugged her.

"I've been waiting forever for you to get home."

"Aw that's sweet. I missed you too."

Skye looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Huh? Oh yeah." Skye grabbed Bobbi's arm. "Let's go paint. Come on! Melinda said we had to wait till you got home cause you wanted to paint and you're home so come on!"

Bobbi laughed as the little girl bounced in front of her. "Okay Skye just let me grab a quick snack and drink."

Skye frowned at Bobbi. "How longs that gonna take?"

"Not long. Here. Run my backpack up to my room and go wait in your room. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Kay." Skye took her backpack and went out the hallway. They could hear her stomping up the steps.

Melinda started to follow wanting to be sure the excited little girl did not take matters into her own hands and start without them. Bobbi poured a glass of juice and made a PB&J sandwich.

"How was school Bobbi?" Phil came into the kitchen.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah it's good. My bio project should bump my grade up to a B which is good. Those last two tests killed me. Trig's okay, I might pull out an A, at least a high B. Everything else is A's." She made her sandwich while talking and then took a bite.

"Oh that's good. But I actually meant how is school. Like your friends. Everything. I am glad your grades are good though."

"Oh they're good. Lance is good, the soccer season is almost over so he won't be as busy. Of course then I start basketball though. Tryouts are soon."

"Uhhuh. So you think you will play varsity?"

"Yeah probably both JV and varsity. Being tall is a good thing."

"Being tall only gets you so far. You're a good basketball player Bobbi."

She smiled at him. "Tasha is going to try out. Me and Lance talked her into it. She's not tall but she's fast and agile."

"That's good. I know Izzy has been worried about her fitting in somewhere and making friends."

"She's just quiet. I think she's a little scared that Izzy and Vic will send her back to the orphanage. Hey, do you think they know each other? Skye and Natasha? "

"They might. But they are far apart in age so they probably didn't live in the same building. Skye told us the kids are separated by age."

Bobbi finished her sandwich and put her dishes in the sink. "Well I guess it's paint time. Melinda is probably having to hold Skye back by now."

Phil laughed. "Yeah she was a bit anxious to start. Melinda made me take her out to run off her energy."

They both headed to the hallway. "Have you talked to your mother lately?"

Bobbi nodded. "Yeah I called her yesterday. She was at rehearsals and didn't have much time to talk. She said we could Skype this weekend."

"Good. You know she loves you Bobbi."

"Yeah dad I know. She just isn't parent material. Well not like you and Melinda. It's okay. I get it."

"I'm sorry Bobbi."

"Dad I'm fine. I have a mom who compensates for not being here by buying me tons of cool things, and I get to go to different places to visit, like exotic vacations all the time. And I live with the greatest dad in the world, even if you are a nerd."

"Hey!"

Bobbi laughed as they got to Skye's room and walked in. Skye was in an old pair of shorts and tshirt, while Melinda had her workout clothes on.

"Finally." Skye jumped up from the floor where she had been sitting. "Can we paint now?"

"Yes. I'll pour the paint into the trays. See Skye we use the paint rollers except around edges. You and Melinda will use the rollers, I'll pour paint and clean up around everyone, and Bobbi can use the brushes to do edges."

"Bobbi you should change though. Something that your willing to throw out if it gets too full of paint." Melinda pulled herself up from where she had been sitting with Skye.

Soon the painting started. Melinda showed Skye how to cover the wall with the paint roller evenly and without the paint splattering all over. Skye did the lower parts while Melinda did the upper wall, using the step ladder. Bobbi appeared a few moments after they started, in old clothes, and started painting with a brush around the windows and doorframes. Both windows were open for ventilation. Two and a half hours later they had two walls done and they took a break. Phil had ordered pizza.

"I'm glad you got two pizzas Phil. I'm starving. Painting is harder work then I thought it'd be." Skye chomped on her third piece as everyone laughed.

Hours later Skye was still talking a mile a minute, hyped up on soda and pizza carbs and the candy bar Phil snuck her. It was nine and Melinda was trying to get Skye to settle down and sleep. She had school the next morning. Skye already had her shower and Melinda had dried and brushed her hair. They was sitting on Bobbi's bed. Bobbi was laying on the top bunk above them watching Melinda try to calm the girl down. She had already read two stories to her.

"I was never that hyper was I Melinda?"

Melinda scowled back at her. "You were sometimes worse."

"Mwuh? No never." Bobbi feigned outrage which made Skye giggle.

"Skye I am not kidding. You have school tomorrow and you had a busy day today. You need to settle down and sleep."

"But Melinda my brain won't shut off. It's not my fault."

Melinda rolled her eyes while Bobbi laughed.

Skye grinned at Bobbi.

Melinda motioned for Skye to get under the covers. After she did, Melinda gave her dolls, Mulan and Elsa and her cat, Violet, to her.

"See Skye Mulan, Elsa and Violet want to go to sleep. Like you need to."

Skye carefully set Mulan and Elsa next to her on the pillow and then cuddled Violet. She spoke softly. "Do you think I will like this school?"

Melinda smiled. She knew what Skye was really saying was 'will anyone like me'.

"Of course. You already met your teacher. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends. You'll be okay Skye."

"What if I don't like it there? What if the kids are mean? What if the teacher doesn't like me? I'm not very good at school Melinda."

Melinda reached to cuddle Skye's face in her hand. She stroked her thumb slowly across her cheek. "You will be fine. You need to stop worrying and give it a chance."

"And if anyone's mean to you they'll have to answer to me. I'll beat um up."

Skye grinned up at Bobbi. Melinda smacked her leg. "If anything bad happens you tell me Skye. Okay?"

Now one more story and no more talking. From either of you. Bobbi saluted and pulled her blankets up over her.

* * *

Melinda walked into the kitchen where Phil was working on his computer. "Still working?"

"Yeah just going over my lecture notes for tomorrows classes. I wish I didn't have to go in early and could take Skye to school with you."

"It's fine Phil."

"Finally got her to sleep. She was wound up all day."

"Yeah well that hershey bar you snuck her didn't help." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Seriously Phil , what were you even thinking?"

He grinned. "She really liked it."

Melinda shook her head. "She was already wound up, she had three slices of pizza and soda. I'm surprised she actually fell asleep."

He laughed. "Come here."

She did just that sinking into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. She cuddled into his shoulder. Phil tightened his grip around her.

"She'll be okay Lin. She's feisty. Like you."

"I know." Her reply was muffled in his shirt. "Just worried. What if she has a panic attack and I'm not there? What if she starts crying? What if she needs me and I'm at work and I won't know and ..."

"Hey."She'll be fine. You I'm not so sure."

Melinda turned her head to look at him. "I don't want her to ever get hurt again."

"I know. But you need to be strong. She'll pick up on your anxiety."

"I was fine with her. It's now that I'm freaking out. Maybe we should let her stay home till next Monday? Maybe we should wait to send her to school till she sees Dr. Campbell? I could home school her. I could ..."

"Melinda! Stop. She'll be fine. She's a great kid. She'll make friends. She needs this. And what? You going to quit teaching at the gym? Hire someone to do what you do there? We can't keep her cushioned and sheltered. You know that."

"Yeah well maybe she needs to be sheltered and cushioned. After all she hasn't been her whole life."

"I know. We will be there for her. Always. But she needs to keep stepping forward too. If anything happens you can get to her pretty quick. The school is only 20 minutes from the gym. And the school is equipped to deal with kids like Skye. They are trained. I know you're worried. It's actually very cute."

Melinda frowned at him. "It is not cute."

"Sexy even. My Lin being all mamabear." He laughed. "You didn't even want to do this remember? I had to talk you into foster care. Now you are all like possessive."

"Hmmmfpt. You did not talk me into anything Philip James Coulson."

"I most certainly did. I see how you are with Bobbi. With the kids you teach. You are so much a mamabear."

"Not sure continuing to compare me to a bear is in your best interest Philip."

"A teddy bear. Sweet and cuddly." He reached to her rib cage to tickle her.

She squeaked and batted his hands away. She laughed and tried to squirm out of his lap. He held on tighter. She pushed back and giggled. "Stop it."

He tickled her more holding on to her waist and rendering her weak. She pulled away laughing more and they both fell to the floor with Phil on top of her. He grinned at her mischieviously and started tickling her sides again. She laughed and then raised her eyebrows at him. He had only a moment to think 'oh shit' before she was straddling over him as she easily flipped him to his back. She grinned devilishly at him and lifted his shirt to tickle his ribcage.

"Philip you know I am always on top."

"Oh my God!"

Phil and Melinda turned to the doorway where Bobbi stood blinking furiously with a disgusted look on her face.

Melinda smiled wickedly. "At least it's not the table this time."

Bobbi's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She backed out of the room and then ran up the stairs muttering to herself.

"What did she say?" Phil managed to get out between gasps of laughter.

"Not sure. Something about rabbits and scars."

They both dissolved into a giggly pile on the floor.

* * *

Melinda opened the curtains and blinds in Bobbi's room eliciting a groan from under the pile of blankets on the bottom bunk bed. Apparently at some point during the night Bobbi had climbed in with Skye. Melinda wondered if she had a nightmare.

"Come on Bobbi. Rise and shine. You too Skye."

Melinda walked over to the bed to poke the two forms under the blankets.

Another groan followed by the sound of bodies turning and the bed squeaking followed.

"Oh well. I guess it's ice bucket time. Phil bring that over here."

A head popped out of the covers with wide eyes staring at her.

"Skye no she's kidding. Come back in here, it's too cold out there."

Skye's eyes found Melinda's and she grinned, diving back under the covers with Bobbi.

Melinda sighed. She reached to the top of the blankets and pulled them off the two. Bobbi resisted grabbing back at the blankets, while Skye just curled more into Bobbi trying to stay warm. Melinda won the blanket war and then started shaking the bed. Skye giggled as Bobbi moaned.

"Alright, alright. Geez stop. I'm getting seasick."

Skye sat up as she disentangled herself from Bobbi, her cat and dolls, and the pillows Bobbi was clinging to. She launched herself into Melinda's arms. Melinda stood up with Skye in her arms.

"Let's go little one. Your clothes are in the guest room. You need to wash up and get dressed. Then breakfast. I think Phil's making choc chip pancakes."

"Yay. I'm hungry. Come on Bobbi."

Bobbi lay on her back frowning. "Yay."

Melinda laughed. "Don't you go back to sleep."

Bobbi waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up."

Skye whispered in Melinda's ear. "She doesn't look very up to me."

Melinda laughed. "Me either. Don't worry we still can get that ice bucket."

"HaHa. Besides I'm not the one who needs to be cooled down, " Bobbi said as she remembered last night's unfortunate timing.

"Sorry bout that."

"No your not."

Melinda shrugged and giggled. I guess I should hang out a sock huh?"

Bobbi shot up in bed, her face holding a look of disgust. "None of my friends have this problem. None Melinda."

Melinda laughed. Skye looked curiously at Melinda. "What problem Melinda?" Melinda just laughed harder carrying Skye to the guest room.

Melinda pulled into the school parking lot. It was still pretty early. Jane had recommended getting Skye there early her first day so she could have a few moments to get comfortable and so Melinda could stay till the other kids arrived.

Skye looked at the sign in front of the school. Madison Elementary School. She sat still.

Melinda got out of the front of the car and opened her door. She reached in to unbuckle her booster seat. Skye still didn't move.

"Hey. It's okay. Come on."

Skye shook her head. "I think I'm gonna throw up Melinda."

Melinda reached in a gently took her hand. "Come on. You need to get out of the car, okay." Even though Melinda wanted to just take Skye back home she knew the right thing to do was push Skye in this instance.

Skye allowed Melinda to guide her out of her seat and out of the car. She stood next to the car looking at her new sneakers.

Melinda knelt down in front of her. "Hey." She cupped her chin and gently raised her head so she could look into Skye's eyes. "I know it's scary. You know that it's okay to be scared, right?"

Skye widened her eyes. "It is?"

"Sure it is. Your feelings are never wrong Skye. And you know what being brave is?"

"What?"

"Being scared but still trying. You think you can try and give this your best shot for me?"

Skye thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay. I can do that."

Melinda stood up and grabbed Skye's new backpack form the car. She helped Skye put it on. Skye reached for Melinda's hand and then they walked toward the school entrance. Skye looked up at Melinda who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm proud of you Skye."

Skye smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

_So two chapters in 3 days after none for two months. I guess it's feast or famine. No, I had this one half done and the rest kind of wrote itself. Hopefully another chapter in a week or two. I do have to update my other 3 stories first though. Thanks for reading._

* * *

Skye grasped Melinda's hand tightly as they entered the school's front doors. The woman at the office had buzzed them. Melinda stopped at the window at the office to sign in. Skye had to let go of her hand so Melinda could write, so she had grabbed onto Melinda's shirt instead as she stood behind her. Melinda would have thought it was cute any other time, but glancing at the young girls scared expression not so much cute as it was heartbreaking. She signed in quickly and turned and reached her hand down for Skye to take. Skye quickly pushed her smaller hand in Melinda's as they went out into the hallway.

It was early, no one else was in the hall as they made their way to Skye's new classroom. Arriving outside the classroom, Melinda knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened and Jane Foster stood there smiling.

"Hello Skye. I'm very glad to see you." Jane looked at Skye who moved to stand behind Melinda.

"Hi Jane. Thanks for letting us come early so Skye can get settled in. Skye, you remember Miss Foster." Melinda gently tugged Skye in front of her. "How about you say hello?"

Skye looked down at her sneakers, biting her lower lip. Melinda knelt down next to her. "Hey, remember what I asked you outside?" Melinda brushed Skye's hair stroking her thumb across her cheek.

Skye looked up and swallowed hard. "Hello Miss Foster."

Jane smiled back at her. Melinda stood up and nudged Skye and herself into the classroom.

"So over here is your desk Skye." Jane maneuvered over to the second desk by the window. "You can put your school supplies in your desk and then hang your backpack back there on the wall and hang your jacket. Which is an really cute jacket. Is that new Skye? I love the color."

Skye looked up and smiled. "It's my favorite color. It matches my sneakers. See?" Skye lifted up a foot.

"Oh I do. Perfect match. I wish I had shoes that cool."

Melinda looked at Skye who was beaming.

"My backpacks new too. Bobbi helped pick it out. And all the stuff she said I'd need for school." Skye had pulled the backpack off and was opening it. She started pulling items out.

Jane patiently watched and made appropriate comments as Skye pulled her supplies out and placed them on her desk. She had pencils, colored pencils, markers. erasures, spiral notebooks, a binder, a pencil sharpener, glue sticks, pencil cases and a large box of crayons.

"Bobbi said I might not need these but she got them for me anyway." Skye pulled out post it notes, a stapler, a hole punch, and highlighters. "I never had so much school stuff before."

"Well you might need some of that eventually so why don't you put it in the two cases and then place it in your desk."

"Okay. Melinda can you help?"

"Sure I can." Soon all the supplies were put away, Skye's jacket and backpack hung up and her lunch placed in the lunch bin by the door.

After everything was put away, Miss Foster gave Skye her books. Skye put them in her desk except the two big books, math and science which Miss Foster had told her to place under her desk in the wire holder.

"Well I guess I should be going then." Melinda saw it was 8:40. "The kids will be arriving soon."

"Yes, the first buses will pull up any minute now." Jane nodded at Melinda.

Melinda knelt down again in front of Skye who was standing next to her desk. "Hey you. I'll see you at 3:30. I'll be outside in the packing lot. The one for parents that I parked in when we got here. Okay?"

"We dismiss the bus kids first and then the teachers walk the rest to the door by the parking lot and after the buses leave we bring them out." Miss Foster added.

"Oh okay. So I'll be here then at 3:30 Skye. So I need to go. Bye." Melinda had her hand under Skye's chin and then she reached over to kiss her on the cheek. Melinda stood up.

"Bye Melinda. I'll miss you." Skye struggled to not stammer her words but failed.

"I'll miss you too. But you are going to have so much fun. The day will fly by and I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." Skye didn't sound very convinced.

Melinda made her way to the door as a few kids came into the classroom. She turned to wave to Skye when Skye came running over.

"Don't forget to pick me up."

Melinda swallowed hard holding back her tears. "I would never forget to pick you up Skye."

"Promise?"

Melinda reached down and pulled Skye into her arms. "I promise."

She released Skye and Skye slowly made her way to her desk as more kids made their way past Melinda into the classroom. Melinda straightened up and with a quick glance at Skye and a longer more profound one at Jane, she walked out the door. This was going to be a long 6-1/2 hours.

* * *

Skye sat at her desk and shyly looked around the room as the other kids shuffled in. She watched a boy with blond curly hair go to the desk in front of her and unload a bunch of heavy books from his backpack, putting them on the desk. Then the boy walked past her with his backpack but suddenly stopped as he got next to her. Skye looked at him.

The boy spoke up. "This used to be Ryan's seat. He moved to Florida."

Skye's dark brown eyes met the boy's blue ones. They stared at each other.

"I'm Leo. Who are you?"

"Skye. You talk funny." She kept staring. The boy had some sort of accent.

They kept staring at each other until a girl came beside the boy and pulled his arm. "Come on Leo I want to show you pictures of my new guinie pig." The girl then noticed Skye. "Oh hello. You must be the new girl Miss Foster said would be starting today. I'm Jemma. Jemma Simmons." She held out her hand.

Skye took it. "I'm Skye. Why does he keep staring?"

"Oh don't mind him. He means no harm. He is a bit shy. Skye's a pretty name."

The girl talked funny too. Well not funny just different. Skye said it anyway. "You talk funny."

Jemma smiled. "But I could say you are the one who talks funny to me. But it's alright. I'm British. From Devonshire, England. My mom and dad work in this town." She pointed to Leo. " He's Scottish. His mom died two years ago, so he is staying here with his Aunt Sharon."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She directed that at the boy. He shrugged.

Just then the bell rang. All the kids started to their seats.

"That means we are starting. Leo I'll show the pictures later. Nice to meet you Skye."

Skye smiled. Jemma smiled back. Jemma moved to her seat a few rows over, and Leo sat down in his seat in front of Skye. Skye looked up at Miss Foster as she addressed the class.

"Before we get started I want to introduce everyone to our newest classmate, Skye. Everyone please make her feel welcome. Now make sure everything is put away in your desks, except for you math workbooks and a pencil."

As she turned to head to the whiteboard, Miss Foster was almost run over by a blur running into the room. The blur turned out to be a boy, and he moved quickly to sit in the desk next to Skye. As he sat down, he glanced over at her and his face showed surprise.

"Skye?"

"Lincoln. You know better than to run inside. Why are you late?"

"He looked at his teacher. "I'm sorry Miss Foster. My mom dropped me late."

"Well you still don't run inside. We are starting with math today." Miss Foster smiled at him and turned back to the white board.

Lincoln whispered over to Skye. "I'm glad you're here."

Skye smiled. She was glad too. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Melinda found herself apologizing for the second time that morning to one of her workers. She had snapped at him for something out of his control.

"Wow Melinda, something has you uptight."

Melinda looked up as her friend and employee, Akela Amador, entered her office. She'd known Akela for years, both working together with Phil on the police force. Akela had retired after being shot in the face and losing an eye. She was Melinda's manager and second in command at the gym.

Melinda got up from her desk and walked to the counter. She poured herself another cup of tea.

"The little girl we are fostering started school this morning. She seemed really nervous about it."

"As nervous as you are?"

"I'm not...I mean... it's just that...she's so... she's only been..."

Akela smirked. "I think it is you who is upset. The girl is probably having fun."

"She didn't want me to leave."

"Well that's what a lot of kids do Lin. Then you leave and stick your head back in the door and they have forgotten all about you and are fine."

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?"

"Lin. She'll be fine. If she's not, the school will call you. Isn't that why you have your phone attached to your hand."

"I do not..." Melinda looked down to see she indeed had her hand over her phone on her desk. She must have down that subconsciously when she had sat back down.

"Melinda. Seriously. You need to be here. Your mind needs to be here. You were gone for three days and we have a bunch of stuff that needs doing. That only the owner can do."

"Yeah I know. So let's get to it." Melinda shook images of Skye's sad face from her thoughts and picked up the expense report.

Melinda was eating a salad that Akela had brought for her from the deli down the street. It was 12:20 as Melinda checked her phone for the time.

"You know it's only ten minutes since you checked the last time?"

"Shut up."

Akela laughed. "Man your mama bear persona is in full mode isn't it."

Melinda's fork stopped halfway to her mouth. "What did you call me?"

"Hmmmmmmm...mamabear. Geez, Lin you are like a bear worried that her new cub is going to get eaten in the big bad world. I'm surprised your not like stalking the school or something."

Melinda threw a baby carrot at her. "Shut up."

Akela laughed. "Of course when you married Phil you did the same with Bobbi."

"I did not."

"Right." Akela rolled her eyes. "You were so worried about her getting hurt, or you doing something wrong or saying the wrong thing and scarring her for life. And look at her. She's damn near perfect."

"And she can take you down when you spar."

"Hey that was one time. One time. And I was going easy on her. You know, to build her confidence."

Melinda raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah sure. Okay whatever you need to tell yourself. She's won championships."

"Junior championships." Akela paused. "Yeah she's good. Got all your signature moves. And strong. She's tall too. Pretty agile for a tall girl. Hey, isn't it basketball season. How come I didn't get a schedule?"

"Tryouts are next week. They have open gyms right now. Games start a few weeks after. I'll let you know." Melinda smiled.

Akela grinned. "She does have the biggest cheering section on the team."

Melinda laughed. "Yeah I'm not sure she sees it as a blessing though. Especially when you and Izzy yell at the referees. Oh that's right, Izzy and Vic's foster daughter, Natasha is trying out for the team too."

"Alright! Two girls to cheer for."

"Well tryouts are next week so we'll see."

"So does the little one play? Basketball? Her name's Skye right?"

` "I don't know. She likes to play soccer with Phil in the back yard."

"Soccer huh? Are you going to teach her martial arts too?"

"If she wants to learn. She's done a little Tai Chi with me already."

"A little mini Melinda."

Melinda smiled as her phone buzzed. Someone was texting her. She looked at the message. It was from Bobbi.

' _Hey. Is Skye ok? How was she dropping her off? Did she cry? I hope she didn't cry.'_

Melinda texted back.

' _She was ok. No crying. A little sad. Why are you texting at school?'_

 _'I asked Ms. Jenkins. Told her why. She let me. So she's ok?'_

 _'She's ok.'_

 _'Good. By. Luv u.'_

 _'Love you too.'_

"Everything okay Lin?"

"Yeah. Just Bobbi checking that Skye was okay this morning."

"Aw that's so sweet. See almost perfect."

Melinda's smiled grew larger. "Yeah."

Akela got up and threw her trash away. "I need to go work now. My boss is kinda strict. She frowns on taking excessive breaks. "

Melinda waved her hand at her friend. "Haha. I have some more paperwork to do. I'll be out to help teach the advanced class. I need to hit something."

"Roger that." She saluted her boss.

"You really need to stop hanging around Bobbi so much Akela."

Melinda shook her head at her friend as she got up to clear up her trash and make another cup of tea. As she was sitting back down with her tea steaming, her phone rang.

"Hello. Hey Phil. Aren't you in the middle of a class?"

Melinda listened and then answered him. "She was okay. I mean a little sad but she toughed it out. All I wanted to do was pick her up and run back to the house to keep her safe."

"Yes Philip. I know that was not a good idea."

She listened some more and then spoke up. "Yeah I know. Okay I will tell her that you miss her and you will see her around five." She paused a moment. "I love you too."

Melinda hung up the phone. She checked the time. It was only 12:45. She sighed and turned her computer on back on and tried to focus on work.

* * *

It was 3:20 and Melinda watched as other cars slowly filled the parking lot. She had been sitting in her spot for at least 10 minutes. No way was she going to late picking up Skye her first day. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, her attention shared between watching cars pull in the lot, and watching the side doors that Skye would be coming out of. The school had not called which was a good thing. That meant that Skye had not had any issues or a melt down of any sort. At least that's what Melinda hoped. She looked at the time on the car's dashboard. 3:22. She sighed as she rotated her neck. She was so tight and stiff. She was worried Skye would not want to go back to school. Then what would they do? What if all the kids ignored her? Or even worse, picked on her? Logically she knew that Jane would not let that happen but what if she didn't notice it? She closed her eyes for a moment and heard car doors slamming. The parents were getting out of their cars. She look at the clock and it said 3:28. She opened her door and got out too. Parents were leaning on their cars or talking in small groups. Melinda just stood next to her car awkwardly.

"Miss May?"

She turned to the voice. A young woman was walking toward her.

"Oh hey it is you Miss May."

Melinda recognized one of her karate students, Andrea, who was a high school senior. "Hi Andrea."

"Oh I didn't know you had a kid here. I've never seen you here before. I pick up my little sister after school every day."

"Oh I'm picking up my new foster daughter."

"Oh wow, that's so cool. I just saw Bobbi second last period. We have Trig together."

Melinda smiled. "So what do you do. I mean do I go to the door or..."

"Oh yes. The aides have lists of the kids and sign them out when they see the parent or, in my case, sister. Can't be too careful these days."

"No you can't."

Melinda walked with Andrea as they and the others gathered outside the school doors. Melinda watched as the buses in the front pulled away. Soon the doors opened behind her and she turned. There were two aides one on each side of the door checking off kids as the parent or other designated person picked up their child. Melinda noted there were only about 40 people there so she assumed most of the kids rode the bus. They were only a few miles from the school and although technically Melinda could have asked for Skye to use the bus system, she preferred to take her. At least right now. She watched as Andrea's sister walked out and they walked together back to their car. She gazed back into the building looking for Skye. Finally her eyes found Jane and standing next to her was Skye. She was smiling. She and Jane finally made it to the front and Jane talked to one of the aides who nodded and checked something off. Skye looked up and locked eyes with Melinda. Her smile spread across her whole face as she ran toward her. Melinda knelt down and Skye ran into her arms.

"You didn't forget."

Melinda's arms tightened around the little girl. After a few moments Skye pulled away and looked at her.

"I like school Melinda. Miss Foster is so nice. And Lincoln and Jemma and Leo played with me at recess and I sat with them at lunch too and Jemma gave me a cookie and that was okay right cause it was really good and Leo shared his lunchable so I gave Lincoln half my sandwich cause I was full and we played soccer at recess and I scored a goal and I'm not so good at reading yet but okay at math and I like science now cause Jemma makes it sound fun with speriments and stuff." Skye paused to catch her breathe then continued. "Jemma said maybe I could go to her house and do sciency stuff and we could watch TV too so could I sometime huh?"

Melinda grinned. And then she pulled Skye into another hug. "Sure baby. We can work that out sometime." She glanced at Jane who had come outside and stood a few feet away. She gave Melinda a thumbs up and nodded. Melinda smiled back. Melinda picked up Skye and stood up.

"Come on Skye. Let's go home."

Skye nodded as she cuddled closer into Melinda.


	16. Chapter 16

_So here's a new chapter. So this one is pretty much fluff. Bonding and fluff and angst oh my. More action coming soon. More Skye with her friends, with Bobbi, with Melinda and with Phil. More Philinda too. Also we will see Izzy and Vic with Natasha and Lance soon. Much more to come. I try to update at least once a month, usually sooner especially now with summer coming since I don't work summers._

* * *

Skye was sitting in the kitchen having a snack and talking away. Melinda smiled as she sat across from the excited little girl. Skye shoved another piece of celery covered in peanut butter into her mouth which made her pause her telling of the events of her day. She chewed and took a swallow from her juice box.

"So then we had story time, and Miss Foster read from a book about a dolphin and Jemma told what happened afore that, cause she was only half a chapter in the story and it's bout a girl and this dolphin and I sat next to Jemma and Leo sat next to Jemma and then on this side Lincoln sat." Skye had pointed to her left side. Then we had lunch but I already told you bout that, and at recess we played soccer and I was on Lincoln's team and scored a goal."

Skye's eyes were shining as she stopped to breathe. Melinda laughed at her excitement.

"Soccer huh. You like soccer don't you?"

Skye nodded happily as she took another bite of her snack. "It's gweat. I wike wunning and..."

"Skye don't talk with a mouth full of food. Swallow first."

Skye swallowed her bite of food and took another drink. "I like soccer Melinda. It's fun. I'm very fast. Everyone said I was very fast. I scored a goal."

"Yes so you said. That's wonderful Skye." Melinda reached over and wiped Skye's peanut butter face. "Maybe I can find a soccer program for you. Would you like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are youth sports leagues all over town. I'm sure there is a soccer one. Bobbi was in one for basketball when she was young. She played softball too."

"Softball?

"Um like baseball with a bigger ball. Mostly girls play it."

"I don't like baseball Melinda."

Melinda smiled. "Okay. But how about a soccer team. You think you'd like that?"

"I do like soccer. Maybe?"

"Okay I'll look into it. Maybe we can check out a program and you can see if you want to join."

"Okay. Skye finished her juice box and slid off the chair to throw it in the trashcan. Melinda took her plate and set it in the sink.

"So Skye do you have homework?"

"Yes. Oh I have papers for you too." Skye picked up her backpack from the other chair she had set it on and rummaged around pulling out her notebook. She grabbed a bunch of papers and handed them to Melinda. "You have homework too." She giggled.

Melinda took the papers and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Great. Not even in school I get homework."

Skye giggled again and then smiled brightly at Melinda. "I have a math sheet and a reading paper, and spelling words to learn. Miss Foster said we are having a science test tomorrow but I don't have to take it since I wasn't there for the teaching of it."

Skye held up the math worksheet. Melinda took it with a questioning look.

"I might need help with it."

"Oh okay Skye. How about we do this though later. I need to start dinner and you just got home so you could play or watch a little TV if you want. We can do homework after dinner."

"Okay." Skye shoved everything back in her backpack. "I'm gonna play with my dolls, is that okay?"

"That's fine baby. Phil and Bobbi will be home in around an hour or so and then we'll eat dinner."

Skye nodded and left to bound up the steps to the bonus room. Melinda looked over the papers she still held in her hands. They were the standard school papers everyone got, so she put them aside to read and sign later. She looked in the fridge, pulling out some chicken, deciding on making sesame chicken with some rice cakes and egg drop soup. She soon had the counter filled with ingredients, chopping and pouring, adding to the pans on the stove. She was using her family's recipes handed to her from her mother. Comfort food Chinese style is what Bobbi always called it. She really only cooked like this when there was something to celebrate. And why not celebrate, Melinda thought. After all they all had come through Skye's first day of school relatively unscathed. Things were definitely looking up.

Phil opened the front door and grinned when he heard 'Crocodile Rock' coming from the kitchen. That only meant one thing. Melinda was cooking and she was happy. He made his way to the kitchen and paused taking in the aroma. He grinned as he saw Melinda dancing around as she moved around the kitchen cooking. She had on his Star Wars apron and looked adorable. He cleared his throat. Melinda stopped and spun around. Seeing it was Phil she flashed him a huge smile and started dancing again. He stepped over to her and held out his hand. She took it and they moved to the beat. Soon Coulson was leading Melinda in a partial swing/partial free style dance. Soon the song ended but Phil swung Melinda over and hit repeat.

Skye had thought she heard the door cause she was waiting for Bobbi to get home. She wanted to tell her all about her fun day at school. She went downstairs and as she got closer to the kitchen she heard music and laughter. She walked around the corner and stood in the doorway. She smiled as she saw Phil and Melinda dancing to a song she had never heard before. But it was kind of good so she stared at the two adults as she tapped her foot.

Phil spied Skye out of the corner of his eye and nodding over to her and winking at Melinda, he released her hands and danced over to Skye. She smiled at his goofy expression. He held out his hands and she just looked at him. He reached down and took her right hand and then her left hand and Skye found herself moving to the music with Phil. She laughed loud and then giggled as her little feet tried to keep up with Phil's. Noticing the problem, Phil bent over and picked her up holding her as he wildly danced around the kitchen doing dips and spins. Melinda stood still watching as the little girl exploded into laughter every time Phil spun her or dipped her almost to the floor. Skye was hanging tightly to him and having the time of her life. Too soon the song ended and Elton John's 'Candle in the Wind' started playing. Phil took Skye's left hand intertwining their fingers as he started slow dancing with her. Melinda's heart almost melted as Skye leaned into Phil laying her head on his shoulder. Phil swayed to the music slowly. As he turned to face Melinda he had a huge smile on his face. It was not lost on either of them that this was the first time Skye had allowed long term contact with Phil and that she was soaking up the attention. Melinda felt a tear fall and quickly swiped it away as Phil turned so that Skye was now looking at her. Skye gave Melinda a lazy contented smile and cuddled closer into Phil, shutting her eyes. Melinda brought her hand to her mouth in an effort to stop the strangled sob that threatened to escape. She turned to check the food on the stove lest it should burn and wiped away a few more tears.

Seconds later the song ended. Skye stayed put. She slowly pulled her head of Phil's shoulder looking at him. "Melinda's cooking Phil." She was very serious. "Did you know that Melinda could cook?"

Phil glanced at Melinda trying not to laugh as she threw Skye an indignant look. He whispered to Skye. "She makes Chinese food okay. When she doesn't burn it."

"Hey. I heard that." Melinda's face betrayed her trying to look affronted as she grinned instead.

Skye looked seriously at Melinda. "You didn't burn it did you? Cause I'm starving."

Phil looked at the pots of food and sniffed. "Smells okay Skye. I think this was a miracle."

Melinda glared at him. Skye stiffened for a brief moment till she saw Melinda wink at her.

All three turned as a they heard footsteps and then a flash of blond hair came flying into the kitchen stopping in front of Melinda.

"Is that sesame chicken Melinda?! Oh my gosh you made sesame chicken!," she paused and looked to the stove, "and rice cakes and egg drop soup. Is it ready! I'm starving and it smells so good."

"Hello Bobbi." Phil raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh hey dad. Sesame chicken dad!"

Skye laughed. "Hi Bobbi."

Bobbi looked at the little girl and smiled. She reached over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek "How was school munchkin? Melinda said you did fine. Was it okay? Do I need to beat up anybody?"

"Bobbi!" Her father chastised her.

"Nope. Not yet." Skye giggled.

Bobbi nodded and high fived the little girl. Melinda just rolled her eyes.

Bobbi put her arm around Melinda's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so glad you made my favorite meal. It's a celebration right? Cause you made it through the day."

Bobbi. "Melinda's tone was one of warning as she shrugged her off and stared daggers at her.

Phil shook his head and Skye looked back and forth at Melinda and Bobbi curiously.

Bobbi just laughed. "Akela texted me that you almost killed two workers."

"She's so gonna...she is...what do you mean she texted you.?At school? And for the record I did not almost kill two workers."

"Why did you almost kill two workers Melinda." Skye wiggled trying to get down from Phil who frowned at the sudden loss of the little girl's arms around him.

"Skye I did not try to kill...I just was...Bobbi, set the table. I need to finish dinner. Phil, pour the water.

Skye moved closer to Melinda and tugged on her shirt. "Melinda, did you have a bad day?"

Melinda knelt down next to Skye. "No I was just worried about you. About how your day was going. I guess I may have been a little stressed."

"Cause of me?"

"No Skye. Cause of me. I was worried you wouldn't like school and that you would be miserable."

"Oh." Skye fell into Melinda and hugged her.

"No one's ever worried bout me before enough to hit other people,"

Melinda sighed and glared back at Bobbi. "Skye I didn't hit anyone. I promise. I might have been a little short with a couple people. You do know what exaggeration is right?"

Skye looked at her solemnly and smiled. "Yes, it's lying."

"Yes Skye it is. Sometimes people exaggerate things to make a point or to be funny, but it is not necessarily true. I didn't hit anyone. Bobbi just thinks she is being funny."

"Okay. Are you happy now?"

"Very. See I'm cooking."

"Ugh and Elton John is blasting." Bobbi went to turn the music off.

"Don't touch that Bobbi." Melinda gave her one of her best glares.

"Melinda. It's Elton John. It's old music and it's ...it's Elton John."

Melinda stood up, still holding Skye's hand. Another song started and Melinda smiled reaching for Skye's other hand. She started dancing to 'Bennie and the Jets' as Bobbi rolled her eyes and put her hands over her ears.

"My ears are bleeding Melinda."

"Oh hush you. This is the best music and you know it. Not like your hip hop horror you think is music." Melinda didn't miss a beat as she swayed with Skye. She started singing along. "Bbbbbbennie and the jets, oh but they're weird and they're wonderful, Oh Bennie she's really keen, she's got electric boots, a mohair suit, you know I read it in a magazine, B-B-B-Bennie and the jets..."

Phil joined in at the word weird. Skye was giggling and swinging and jumping around, holding on to Melinda. Bobbi 's eyes shinned and she smiled as she watched the little girl so happy. She grinned at her dad, who grinned back and then practically jumped over to her and grabbed her hands to dance catching her off guard and amidst her protests she heard the loud laughing of Skye who was watching them. So she gave in and allowed her father to twirl her around the kitchen, watching Melinda twirl Skye around as the little girl traded off shrieks and giggles.

It was Phil who stopped and suddenly sniffed the air. Melinda saw him and stooped and ran to the stove.

Skye looked at back and forth at the three horrified faces. "So we're having pizza?"

Melinda managed to salvage most of her dinner much to Bobbi's delight. The soup and rice cakes were fine, and she only had to toss a few pieces of burnt chicken in the garbage.

Skye was chomping down on her second rice cake declaring it almost as good as pizza. Melinda smiled. She looked at her little family and her heart filled with warmth. She watched as an exuberant Skye told Bobbi and Phil about her day at school and vowed that Skye would have a lifetime of days, happy days, just like this one. Hopefully they would begin to overshadow her bad ones.

Skye was sitting on Melinda's bed as Melinda combed through and dried her hair. Skye was reading a story from her reading book to Melinda. Skye stumbled through a lot of the words. Melinda helped her when she got stuck. As Melinda was finishing up, Skye stopped reading. When Melinda set the hair dryer and comb down Skye leaned back against Melinda's chest and sighed.

"I'm not a very good reader Melinda."

Melinda put her arms around the girl and rubbed her arms. "It's okay Skye. I'll help you. You need to remember changing schools so much was not an easy way to stay caught up on your lessons."

"Miss Foster put me in the lowest reading group. She said I might need to spend extra time with her to get better too. I hate being stupid."

Melinda hugged Skye tighter. "You are not stupid Skye, and I don't want you to use that word anymore. Okay?"

"But I'm not smart like Jemma and Leo. They have these big science books with so many words about stars and stuff. I can't even read baby books right." She shoved the reader away from her.

"Skye you did well on the math sheet. Plus the spelling words after we went over them, you got them all right. You just are behind in reading. Melinda turned Skye around so they were facing each other. She lifted her chin up to look her in the eye. "You my little kiddo are not stupid. You are just behind. And I will make sure you catch up. You are a very smart little girl."

Skye launched herself into Melinda's arms. "I love you Melinda."

Melinda's heart nearly exploded. How could three little words make her feel so happy. She squeezed the little girl tighter to her. "I love you baby."

Skye lay in Melinda's arms contently. She wasn't a baby but when Melinda said it to her, it made her feel all warm and tingly instead of mad like when the kids at the orphanage said it. She closed her eyes and thought about how great a day she had.

"Hey Skye. Come on. You need to get to bed."

Skye snuggled in closer to Melinda.

Melinda laughed. She carefully moved off the bed holding the little girl and carried her to her room. She laid her down, thankful that Skye had turned the covers down grabbing for her dolls earlier. Melinda covered the now sleeping little girl with her blankets. She went back to her room to get Skye's dolls, returning to put them and her cat on Skye's bed with her. Melinda pulled her blankets up tighter and bent to kiss the girl on her cheek. She switched off Skye's light, turning on the nightlight and pulled the door halfway closed. Melinda made her way back downstairs in the living room, where she looked in to see Phil and Bobbi watching a basketball game. Deciding to join them she made her way to the couch and sat down next to her husband laying her head on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and went back to watching the screen. Melinda fell asleep to the quiet banter of her husband and step-daughter and the sound of the TV.

* * *

Melinda woke with a start. Someone was screaming. Skye. She got up quickly almost banging into the coffee table, running out of the room, watching as Phil and Bobbi were already flying up the stairs in front of her. Phil opened the door and switched the light on. Skye was sitting up in bed, no longer screaming, but tears were rolling down her cheeks. Phil was standing next to Skye's bed and Bobbi was next to him. Melinda moved to other side and started talking calmly.

"Hey Skye. It's okay. You're safe. It was a nightmare. But your here with us. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here. Phil's here. Bobbi's here. It's okay." Melinda got to the other side of the bed and sat down carefully, talking and watching Skye.

Skye didn't respond she just keep staring into space while tears continued to fall, but no sound came from her.

Melinda continued to talk quietly and reassuringly, as she continued to watch Skye, looking for a chance to touch the girl without making things worse. Melinda gently put her hand on Skye's arm, touching her very lightly. Skye did not move. Melinda chanced touching her other arm and lightly rubbed her hands over Skye's arms still talking quietly to her.

Suddenly Skye pulled her arms away and her eyes widened as she looked at Melinda. Melinda held her breath waiting for Skye to retreat further into her mind. But instead Skye sat up taller, and wiggled closer to Melinda, and then slowing dropped her head onto Melinda's shoulder. Melinda wrapped her arms around her. Melinda could feel her top getting soaked from the tears, but did not care. She knew Skye was overwhelmed as she still had not returned the hug and Melinda tried not to move too much so she would not scare her. They stayed that way for a few moments, not moving as Bobbi and Phil had both retreated to the floor against the wall to sit and give Skye some space.

Skye's heart slowly returned to a normal rhythm after a few minutes, and she lifted her head off Melinda's shoulder. She moved closer still and then pushed into Melinda laying her head on her chest and wrapping her little arms tightly around Melinda. Melinda rocked her back and forth. What seemed like hours later but was really only about 15 minutes, Skye pulled away from Melinda. Phil and Bobbi had gotten up and left the room figuring that Melinda had everything under control.

Bobbi headed to her room to get ready for bed, the game forgotten, as Phil made his way to the kitchen. He got out a bottle and poured some scotch into a glass. He sat at the counter and drank the liquor, remembering a happy smiling little girl dancing around the room. Whatever had happened to her had the power to completely change her personality and demeanor, and that thought was very disconcerting indeed. Phil was convinced her nightmares were actually memories. Half hour later he looked in Skye's room expecting her to be alone and sleeping, but was surprised to see his wife laying in bed with the little girl curled around her protectively as they both slept. He smiled and switched off the light, leaving only the nightlight on. He walked to their bedroom and got into his side of the bed knowing he was in for a restless night without his better half to curl in to next to him.

* * *

Melinda woke first to something cold pushing into her legs. She looked over to see a sleeping Skye who had her feet pushed into her legs, and her body curled into Melinda with her back pushing against Melinda's stomach. Melinda had her arm wrapped around the girls shoulders holding her tightly. The previous night came back to her. Skye had begged her to stay again like she had before, claiming that Melinda chased all the bad dreams away. Melinda could not say no. Although Skye getting used to sleeping with her was probably not the best coping mechanism to get used to, Melinda was not about to say no to her.

Melinda looked at the time, saw it was close to 6:30am and sighed. Skye didn't rally need to get up until 7:00am but no way was she going to be able to get back to sleep now. She lay there for a few minutes debating on sneaking out from the covers or waking Skye early. Fortunately she didn't need to do either as the little body next to her shifted and then gave a huge yawn. Skye blinked her eyes open as she turned on her back to stare at Melinda.

"Good morning baby."

Skye grinned. "I'm not a baby Melinda, I'm eight."

"Oh sorry. Good morning eight."

Skye giggled. She reached up to gently brush her hand on Melinda's cheek. "You can call me that though. I kinda like when you do."

"Oh okay. Then baby, we need to get up. Come on, let's go do some Tai Chi."

Skye left out another huge yawn. "Do I have to?"

"Nope. But I'm going to. I'd like the company though."

Skye smiled.

"Skye are you okay? If you want to talk about last night..."

Skye sat up abruptly. "No." Skye looked at Melinda and widened her eyes. "I mean no please."

Melinda brushed a few stray hairs from Skye's face. "It's okay Skye. You don't have to. Just ...if you want...if you ever want to...I'm here, okay. I'll listen."

Skye sighed and nodded. "I just ...I'd like to...It's scary."

"I know. It's okay. It's alright." Melinda smiled to reassure her. " So let's go move our butts." Melinda threw the blankets off both and got out of bed. She already had sweats on and decided not to change and just take a shower after Tai Chi. Skye stayed in her pajamas. They made their way to Melinda's study and started Tai Chi.


	17. Chapter 17

_So sorry for the delay getting a new chapter done. This one is pretty cute and fluffy. Family bonding and friends bonding. Skye meets new people, and Melinda is reminded who she is. Take note of the clues I leave for upcoming revelations about the characters. I love reading reviews and thank you everyone for reading this story. Still a very long way to go. I hope to have the next chapter up in two weeks or less. It's already started but I wanted to get something up so I divided this chapter basically into two. Next up - The Coulson's party, Skye and Melinda and Phil talk with Dr. Campbell, basketball tryouts and Skye's first soccer practice and first game. Also - did Maria learn anything about St Agnes. Stay tuned._

* * *

Melinda took a swallow of her tea as she worked on the employee schedule for the next two weeks. She felt someone staring. She turned her head and saw Akela watching her.

"What?"

"Just wondering if you are going to have a meltdown like yesterday over your youngest child's second day of school."

"Bite me."

Akela laughed. "Is that how a boss should talk to her employees?"

Melinda glared at her friend. "I should fire you."

"Mwhuh. Hey I'm just trying to help."

Melinda snorted. "Yeah sure you are. Texting Bobbi while she was in school was so helpful."

"Hey she was worried about you. I was just trying to assure her."

"Well stop texting her when she's in school. She's gonna get in trouble."

"Oh pffft. She's a good student and the teacher's all like her. Besides that, they are all afraid of you, you know."

The cup in Melinda's hand stopped in midair and she gaped at Akela. "Afraid?"

"Well you did go to the school that time and threaten a teacher."

Melinda sputtered. "I did no ...no ...such thing."

"Oh please. Bobbi told me the whole story. How she came home crying in 8th grade. How you got the story out of her and promptly marched down to the school and scared the daylights out of one very misogynistic teacher."

Melinda sighed. "He was an asshole. You know that he was fired two months later. Bobbi wasn't the only one."

"Hey I wasn't defending the jerk. Anyone who gets his fun out of ripping down student self esteem and making sexist innuendo should definitely not be around kids let alone teaching them. I'm just saying, you know, the teachers know you can kick all their asses and well, that gives Bobbi an advantage."

Melinda shook her head. "I never touched him."

"But you did mention your assortment of black belts and your background of law enforcement while explaining how women are just as capable as men."

Melinda smiled. "Bobbi remembered what I said and told you?"

"Every word. Her favorite story. She thinks you hung the moon Melinda. She loves you very much."

"I love her too."

"You are far more of a mom to her then her..."

Melinda cut her off. "Akela. Bobbi has a mother. I don't want to..."

"Oh please. Bobbi has a mother who is more like a favorite aunt who she sees once in a blue moon, and who buys her guilt gifts. You're the one in the trenches. You're the one who picks her up when she falls, cleans up after her when she's sick, listens when her heart breaks cause a guy won't give her the time of day. You're the one who literally ran to threaten her teacher, the one who shows up for every single basketball game and who taught her to defend herself."

Melinda smiled softly.

Akela continued. " You 're the one makes her sesame chicken and makes her listen to Elton John."

"She secretly likes Elton John you know."

"No Melinda she loves you and she loves that you tease her with Elton John. Among other things."

"So you have a point to this?"

"Yep. You are already a wonderful mother Melinda. Stop second guessing yourself with Skye. Just be you."

"I just don't want to mess her up you know. She's been through so much. I don't want to hurt her."

Akela stood up and walked over to Melinda. "Hey Lin. You won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know you Lin. I've known you for 15 years. You don't hurt people, you protect them."

"I've hurt plenty of people."

"Yeah people that were hurting other people. Or about to."

"Akela. Don't"

"You didn't have a choice Melinda. You know that. You saved countless lives."

"And I took one." Melinda jumped up and moved quickly to the door. "This conversation is over." She walked out to the gym area and saw one of her employees warming up. "Trip, feel like sparring?"

"Sure."

Melinda took off her shoes and shrugged off her top shirt revealing her tank underneath. She jumped onto the mats. Akela watched from the office door as Melinda took her frustration and fear out on poor Tripp.

* * *

Melinda's hair was still damp from her shower as she waited by the school entrance. She smiled and nodded at some of the other parents while waiting for Skye to come out. Her phone buzzed, as she pulled it out of her pocket she smiled. It was a text from Bobbi asking her to pick her up at the high school. Apparently basketball was over early. She quickly texted back and as she shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked up she barely had time to brace herself as Skye flung herself into Melinda. Melinda hugged her close as Skye giggled. Skye pulled away and then looked up at Melinda.

"You didn't forget."

"Of course not Skye. I'll never forget you."

Skye slipped her hand into Melinda's as they walked to the car.

"Did you remember to give the papers I signed back to Miss Foster Skye?"

Skye nodded, as Melinda buckled her in her car seat.

"Good. I wouldn't want to get a bad grade on my homework," she tweaked Skye's nose as Skye giggled again, "we have to pick up Bobbi and then we are going to check out a youth soccer group. I called this morning and they said to stop by to see what they have."

"Okay."

Melinda slid into her seat and started the car. "So how was school today?"

"Good. We had music class and I played a flute and we got to bang on drums and me and Jemma and Leo and Lincoln played spies at recess and I got an 'A' on my spelling test."

"An 'A' huh?"

"Only one wrong. Miss Foster said I did awesome."

"You did do awesome. I'm proud of you honey."

Skye's eyes brightened and she smiled. She continued telling Melinda about her day at school as Melinda pulled up in front of the high school and waited for Bobbi. Within a few minutes Bobbi came out of the door with two others. Melinda frowned as she saw Bobbi and Lance holding hands. The three walked to the car. Lance saw Melinda and let go of Bobbi's hand. Melinda got out of the car. Natasha hung back a little looking at the ground nervously.

"You ready Bobbi. Hi Lance. Natasha."

"Hello um...Ma'am, um ...um.. Mrs. Coulson. It's...it's ... good to see you again. How um...how are you ma'am?"

Melinda's lips turned upward as she watched the boy nervously pivoting his weight from one foot to the other as he stuttered. She heard a tap on the car window.

"Can I get out Melinda. I'm stuck in here."

Melinda looked back and smiled as she watched the little girl excitedly try to get free from her seat. She opened the back door and undid the belt so Skye could join them on the sidewalk.

Skye ran over to Bobbi and hugged her. She turned and looked at Lance who started smiling.

"I'm Skye. I'm Bobbi's ...um ...I'm..." Skye looked thoughtful and confused trying to find the right word.

Bobbi found it for her. "Sister. My sister. Skye this is Lance. And that's Natasha."

Skye flashed Bobbi a huge smile. Bobbi had called Skye her sister. She glanced at the other girl and her eyes got huge.

"Tash?"

Natasha looked at the girl and her face broke into a smile. "Skye. What are you doing here?" Natasha forgot her fears and ran to embrace the younger girl.

The other three looked on in wonder.

"Oh my gosh. I thought I'd never see you again. Are you okay? Last time I saw...you had just got back from...you were..." Natasha's voice trailed off as she realized everyone was staring at them.

"Wow. You know Skye, Natasha?"

Skye nodded excitedly at Bobbi. "She was at St. Agnes."

Melinda stepped forward and knelt down next to Skye. "I thought the older children were in another building Skye."

Skye nodded again. "But we went to church all together. Sundays."

"Sometimes the nuns had us older kids take care of the younger ones during activities too."

Skye nodded again. "Yeah Tash saw me get shoved around one day and she scared off the girls and we've been friends ever since. Right Tash?"

Natasha gave her a small smile. "Yeah."

"Well we were til you left last year. But now we can be friends again." Skye's smile lit up her whole face.

Melinda heard a car door and stood up. She had been so focused on Skye she had failed to hear a car pull up behind hers.

"Hey, hey it's good to see you Lin"

Melinda smiled as she saw Isabel Hartley walking toward her. Izzy came up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Lance. Natasha. Hiya Bobbi. And this little one I have not met yet."

"I'm Skye."

"Well hello there Skye." Izzy held out her hand for Skye to shake. Skye shook her hand and Izzy turned to look at Melinda. "You didn't say she was this adorable Lin."

Skye beamed and giggled.

Natasha smiled at Izzy as Izzy stepped forward and touched her shoulder.

"You doing good Natasha? How was basketball?'

"Fine. Bobbi is helping me get better. Is Vic at home?"

"No she's working late. But she did say something about movie night since it's Friday and no school tomorrow."

Natasha nodded. Izzy looked at Lance. "How'd the Biology test go?

"Okay. I think. I knew most of he answers."

"Good. All that studying paid off. How'd you do Bobbi?"

"Pretty good. Mr. Weiss is a good teacher."

"Well we need to be going. Get in the car guys."

"Hey Izzy. Why don't you and Vic come by tomorrow evening? We'll have a cookout. It's been awhile."

"Sounds Good Lin. Let me check with Vic and I'll let you know."

"Lance and Natasha can come too right Melinda."

Melinda looked at Bobbi's pleading eyes and smiled. "Sure they can come too." She winked at Izzy.

"Yeah well no funny business with you two. Right Lance?"

Lance turned red as he sputtered. "Of course not."

Bobbi looked indignant.

Skye looked confused. "What kind of funny business?"

Everyone laughed. Natasha leaned over to her. "Kissing and stuff." Natasha made a face.

Skye nodded solemnly. Then she moved to stand in front of Lance. "If you kiss Bobbi, Melinda will kick your ass."

Izzy burst into laughter. "She's a pip Melinda."

Melinda tried to look stern but failed miserably. "Skye you shouldn't talk like that."

Skye looked confused and then hung her head. "I'm sorry Melinda."

Melinda knelt down beside her and lifted her chin. "Hey it's okay. Not a big deal okay. I think maybe some of us need to watch what we say a little more around this little one. " Melinda looking pointedly at Bobbi who was trying awfully hard not to laugh. Melinda then turned to look at Lance." Although she's not wrong."

Izzy laughed harder as Lance turned more red, and Bobbi stared daggers at Melinda. Natasha grinned and also knelt down next to Skye patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you found a home Skye."

Skye threw her arms around Natasha. "You too Tashie."

Melinda and Izzy looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Skye stood nervously outside the office as she watched inside the room where Melinda was talking to a man about soccer. She slipped her hand into Bobbi's who squeezed it and looked down at her to smile.

After a few minutes both Melinda and the man walked out and stood by them. Melinda smiled reassuringly at Skye.

"Skye this is Mr. Peterson. He is in charge of this facility and the youth soccer programs."

"Hello Skye. You can call me Coach Mike. I hear you really love playing soccer." He held out his hand.

Skye looked down at her sneakers.

Melinda knelt in front of her. "Skye honey, it's okay."

Mike pulled his hand back and also knelt down next to Melinda.

"Hey it's okay Skye."

Skye backed up a few steps which caused Bobbi to glare at Mike and put her hands securely on Skye's shoulders.

Mike stood up and smiled. He called over to a young boy who was softly bouncing a soccer ball between his two feet in the waiting area. The boy jogged over kicking the ball with him.

"Hey dad."

"Ace this is Skye. She likes soccer. She is thinking about playing on one of our teams."

"That's cool. Hi Skye."

Skye looked up at the boy. She looked at the ball he was once again dribbling between his two feet.

"Hi."

"Hey Ace how about you show Skye to the indoor field and pass the ball around a bit."

"Sure dad. Come on Skye." The boy held out his hand and waited. Skye took his hand and allowed the boy to lead her throw the door. Melinda smiled gratefully at Mike and they all followed the kids.

There were some kids and coaches on the field already, so Ace led Skye to a clear area, where they started passing the ball back and forth. Bobbi went with them sitting near while Mike and Melinda walked around the outside talking.

"We do focus on soccer here although we are just starting to incorporate some LaCross training as well. Out back we have a fairly large training field, and a full size soccer field. And of course we have this indoor one here. We start at age six and go all the way through high school levels. Some of our teams participate in tournaments in other states and we had three youngsters who came through our program play for The US Soccer Teams."

"That's impressive."

He smiled. "Yes but most kids who go through these doors will never get to that level. We also have kids who just love to play but do not want to be on highly competitive teams. We offer all levels here. We have travel teams that require tryouts for 11 year olds up to 18. We have recreational teams that play other local clubs in the area ages 7-14, and we have in house teams that simply play each other, ages 5-12. Obviously the higher the level - the more the commitment and money required."

"Well Skye's never played competitively before so I would guess she might want to play in house. I don't think she knows the rules either so ..."

Melinda was cut off by kids yelling and cheering. She and Mike looked over and saw Skye with Ace and two other boys playing on the field. A coach had set up a small area with cones for goals at either end and it appeared Skye and Ace were playing the two other boys. Skye and Ace were on the defensive while the boys, who Melinda thought looked huge compared to Skye were going downfield with the ball passing between them. One of the boys took a shot but Skye flew by everyone and stopped the ball just shy of the cones. She passed to Ace, who expertly dribbled by the first boy and ran to their goal. The second boy ran to Ace while Skye ran toward their goal. Just before the boy got to Ace he slipped a perfect pass to Skye's left foot and she dribbled once before sending the ball between the two cones that made up their goal. All the kids watching cheered and it was only then that Skye realized a crowd had gathered. She froze where she was as Melinda tried to run to her, but Ace grabbed Skye around the waist and hugged her. Skye looked startled and then she grinned. A few of the kids surrounded Ace and Skye and started talking to them. Melinda stopped and just stared. Skye's face was bright and she was smiling and laughing as the kids patted her on the back.

"I guess Skye found her niche."

Melinda almost jumped as Bobbi spoke. She had come up to stand next to her.

"She looked amazing. Did you see how fast she ran."

"Like the Flash. Sorry, big comic book geek." Mike grinned.

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "My dad will love you."

" I think Skye would do just fine on my team Mrs. Coulson. Ace's team. We still have 6 games left in the fall season and then indoor winter season starts right after that."

Melinda nodded. "She seems to like Ace."

"You can follow me back to the office and we can get the paperwork done."

"I think I need to ask Skye first."

"Oh of course."

Melinda, Mike and Bobbi walked over to the little group.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up and then ran over to Melinda. "I scored a goal."

"I saw."

Skye beamed. Then she looked at Bobbi. "Did you see too Bobbi?"

"I did. I think it was the best goal ever."

"Ace is really good Melinda. We were practicing dribbling and these two older boys came by and challenged us."

"Older huh."

Ace spoke up. "They are ten . They play in the 9's and 10's. My team is 7's and 8's. I'm seven. These are some of the guys on my team." The others, two girls and one boy waved and said hi.

"So Ace. What would you think about Skye joining our team?"

"That would be awesome dad."

"Skye how about it. You want to play on Ace's team?"

Skye looked at Melinda who nodded.

"I think that would be one of he best things in the whole world."

"So it's settled. Good. Skye I'm going to need your mom to do paperwork for a little while." He turned to Melinda. Perhaps your older daughter could help Ace with getting a uniform for Skye. He knows where they are and she could help for sizing."

Melinda watched Skye's face as Mike called her Skye's mom. She didn't flinch. Bobbi did not correct him either. Inside her heart was swelling with love for her two girls.

Skye was bouncing off the walls. Well not really since she was in her car seat but she was talking non stop and flailing her arms around animatedly the entire car ride back home.

"Do you like my uniform Melinda? It's so cool. I've never had a uniform before. I've never been on a team before. Ace is so nice. And so is his dad, even though I didn't really talk to him, he seems nice. He's nice right Melinda? He's gonna be my coach. Ace says their team is in the running for playoffs. What are playoffs anyway? My number is 7 and Ace said that's a good soccer number. I wonder why it's a good soccer number? do you know why Melinda? Ace says I would make a good midfielder cause I can run so fast and he said that midfielders play offense and defense. He said I was too small to be a goalie or defender. He said I could probably beat everyone on the team running. I guess I am really fast, huh? He said me being small is a good thing. No one ever said that before. You do like my uniform don't you Bobbi?"

Bobbi sighed and slouched in the front seat. She glanced at Melinda rolling her eyes. Melinda thought her own face was going to break from smiling so much.

"Yes Skye I love your uniform. It's very pretty."

"Pretty? No Bobbi it's not supposed to be pretty it's supposed to be awesome. It's for soccer players. I'm a soccer player now. I scored a goal. Did you see it Bobbi. Me and Ace beat those big guys."

"Yes Skye I saw you score the goal. It was awesome. Your uniform is awesome. Soccer is awesome."

Melinda laughed.

"Melinda did you see that goal. I just aimed up my foot and bam. It went right between those cones."

"I saw baby. It was ...awesome."

Bobbi snorted.

"Bobbi? Do you like soccer."

"Sure. It's okay. I'm sure watching you play soccer will be ...awesome. "She rolled her eyes as she said the last word.

"You're gonna come watch me play?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world munchkin."

* * *

Skye's exuberance continued as Phil came home with pizza an hour after they got home. Phil listened as Skye told him everything. Melinda and Bobbi started cleaning the house. Izzy had called Melinda back accepting her invitation and so Melinda had also called up Maria and Akela to invite them too. Maria suggested asking Don Blake, her partner, so she did which meant that Jane would be coming too. Since her little cookout was fast becoming a party, she also called up Wanda and Pietro and Trip to come. Trip was busy but Wanda and Pietro said yes, and that meant their significant others would also be coming.

Later that night after Melinda had put Skye to bed and Bobbi had retired to her room, She was sitting with Phil on the sofa with her head resting on his shoulder.

"So soccer huh?"

"She likes it Phil. Apparently she has great potential. Mrs. Peterson was impressed."

"So this Peterson guy can be trusted?"

"He's very nice Phil. We talked a bit. He is divorced. Say his wife left him and he hasn't seen her since. Left him with his little boy. I just cannot imagine how any woman can just do that. Leave their child and ..." Melinda stopped talking. "I'm sorry Phil...I didn't think...I am so..."

"Lin stop. It's fine. Audrey did the same thing."

"She still sees Bobbi. And she makes sure she is financially okay. It's different Phil."

"Is it? She left her daughter to make herself happy. Seems a bit selfish to me."

"Hey. Because of it we get Bobbi. That's a positive."

Phil smiled and pulled Melinda closer. "You're a great mom you know."

She stiffened. "I'm not Bobbi's mom Phil. She understands I'd never push myself to that role. She already has a mom."

"Oh stop it Lin. You are everything a mother should be to Bobbi. And Skye. Semantics are meaningless."

Melinda's mind was going a mile a minute. First Akela and now Phil. It was like the cosmos was trying to tell her something. "

"So she scored a goal against bigger kids huh?"

Melinda smiled. "Apparently being small is an asset in soccer."

"Like martial arts then."

"She laughed. "I guess so. The little boy was nice to Skye. Ace. Mr. Peterson said they were a team. Him and his son. Oh did Skye tell you what the name of their team was."

"Yep. Showed me her uniform. I told her it was amazing."

"Good. Bobbi called it pretty and Skye didn't like that."

He laughed. "Of course not. She wants to be kickass like her big sister and mom."

Melinda sighed. "We should really stop using those kind of words around Skye."

"Why."

She told him what Skye had said to Lance."

"Alright Skye. You tell him. We'll all kick his sorry ass if he tries anything with my daughter."

Melinda pushed him and then swatted his arm. "You stop it. Lance is a fine boy and Bobbi really likes him."

"No one, I repeat Melinda, no one will ever be good enough for Bobbi. Or Skye."

"Well of course not. But we can't beat up all their boyfriends."

"No. But we can make them all think we would."

"I can live with that."

"So Power Rangers huh?"

"Yep."

"With pink uniforms."

"Yep. Peterson said the team voted on color and since they had half girls and half boys, pink won."

"I wonder which boy was the traitor?"

"Ace. He said it was Ace." Melinda laughed.

"Well at least the away uniforms are mostly black."

"With pink trim."

"Yeah. So all of a sudden Skye likes pink huh?"

"Yep. She wants pink sneakers now."

"Of course she does."

Melinda shrugged her shoulders.

"You're going to buy them for her aren't you."

"Probably. Along with shin guards, knee pads and cleats."

Phil pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Pushover."

"Shut up Phil."

He nuzzled her neck with his lips.

"Softie."

Melinda kissed him as his hands found their way under her shirt. She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt sliding her hands over his chest as she felt his hands reach lower.

"You know we aren't setting a very good example for Bobbi."

"We're married Phil. And old. We are old."

"We are mature Lin. Not old." He undid her bra as his hands moved around to her front. "You haven't changed one bit. These are just as ..." he bit down on her neck just a little as he gently squeezed her, "perky as they were the first time I was allowed to..."

She giggled. "Allowed to what Philip Coulson?"

He found her lips and kissed them again.

"Allowed to have my way with the prettiest, smartest, most kickass woman in the world."

"Then I suppose we should move to our bedroom and I let you have your way with me again. Before Bobbi waltzes in and really does get an eyeful this time."

Phil pulled away as Melinda pulled her shirt down. He looked to the doorway a bit embarrassed. Melinda grabbed his hands and pulled him up, pulling him flush against her. She laughed then feeling him against her.

"Or maybe I'll have my way with you Philip."

Her deeper husky voice just intensified his desire. She pulled back and grinned as she ran, yes literally ran up the steps to their bedroom. Phil followed a bit slower with a silly grin on his face.

'


	18. Chapter 18

_So I could not stop writing this chapter. So you guys get a treat. 2 chapters within a week. Lots of fully fluff here. Some connections are drawn. A few more characters added. Thanks for reading. Thanks for all the follows and I really love to read reviews. I don't have time to respond back too much but I read them all. Next chapter may be a while since I really should update my other stories first. I will try my hardest to have another update by mid July at the latest._

* * *

Melinda stretched her legs slowly but kept her eyes closed. She heard the sound of Phil in the shower. She was somewhere between dreamland and waking up when she felt someone staring at her. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked as big brown eyes came into focus.

"Skye? What are you doing?"

"Making sure you are alive."

Melinda smirked. "Why is that?"

"Cause it's almost ten and you're still sleeping."

Melinda smiled sleepily at the girl. "Ummm...it's Saturday."

"I know but you never sleep this late Melinda. You missed Tai Chi."

Melinda peered at her again noting her worried look. "Oh yeah, we must have stayed up late last night." Melinda smiled as the reason why they stayed up so late played back in her mind. She glanced at the girl again, who was still in her pajamas, her hair all over the place. She pulled open her blankets and smiled. Skye grinned and jumped into the bed. Melinda covered her and wrapped her arm around her. "Did you sleep good last night."

Skye nodded and then turned and cuddled into Melinda. "I've been here a week Melinda." She looked very seriously at the woman.

"A week huh. Well it's good we are having a party tonight then to celebrate."

"I thought it was a cook out?"

"Well after I invited Pietro and Wanda it became a party."

"Yep. A party Skye." Phil had come out of the shower. He had on sweats and an old Tshirt. "Now cause it's a party I have to work on my day off."

"Oh boohoo to you. All you have to do is get the food and cook it. Bobbi and I are doing the real work."

"Can I help Melinda?"

Melinda smiled at her and brushed her cheek with her hand. "Sure baby. You can help us."

Skye smiled and then sat up and looked at Phil. "Melinda slept late Phil. I was worried."

Melinda shared a look with Phil. "Well it was mostly Phil's fault for keeping me up so late honey."

Phil turned a little pink as Melinda smiled sweetly at him.

"What were you doing?"

At that Phil turned and headed to the door. "He smiled sweetly back at his wife. "You tell her."

Melinda laughed as he exited and turned back to Skye. "We were talking Skye. And forgot about the time."

"Oh. Skye laid back down and looked thoughtful.

"So I guess I need to get up. We can do some Tai Chi after breakfast and then we can clean and get ready for the party."

"You didn't forget did you Melinda?"

"Forget what?"

"I have soccer practice today. At two o'clock. Ace said so."

"No I remembered. Phil will take you if that's okay."

"Okay. But you will come to my games right? Bobbi said she'd come but I forgot to ask you."

"Oh baby, of course I will. I wouldn't miss them for anything. I promise."

"Really? You promise."

"Skye I promise. As long as I have a say I will come to all your games. I haven't missed any of Bobbi's basketball games yet."

Skye leaned back into Melinda's arms. She loved feeling so wanted and loved. And safe.

"I'm glad Natasha's coming tonight."

"You like her huh?"

"She's great. She always looked out for me at St. Agnes. When we were both there anyway. Sometimes she went to a foster though. That's when I had to be even more careful."

Melinda tightened her hold on the little girl. "Why's that baby."

"Cause everyone knew Tash was my friend and she could beat up anybody. So they mostly left me alone when she was around."

"I'm sorry Skye. You should not have had to live like that at that place."

"It's okay Melinda. At least it was better than some of the fosters. Especially when Tash was there. She protected some of the other smaller kids too."

"So some of the foster homes you lived at were not very good, huh Skye?" Melinda decided to test the waters while Skye was talking about her past. Skye stayed quiet going very still in Melinda's arms. Melinda was afraid she maybe pushed too hard.

Skye sighed and laid her head back on Melinda's chest. "Sometimes the other kids at fosters were worse than St. Agnes. Sometimes I was really glad to get back."

"I'm sorry Skye."

"Parents believe their own kids over fosters."

Skye paused then she looked up at Melinda. "I knew it would be different here when Bobbi gave me Violet. I love Bobbi." Melinda smiled at her. Skye's stomach growled just then. She giggled and Melinda laughed.

"How long have you been awake Skye?"

"I dunno. I just got up and no one else was up so I went to the bonus room and played with my dolls."

"You must be starving. Come on let's go see what Phil's making us for breakfast." Melinda pulled off the blankets and the two got up. "You go down and I'll be down shortly. I just have to wash up first." Melinda watched as she left, her mind thinking about St. Agnes and children who needed to be protected.

Skye ran into the kitchen and stopped by the counter. "I'm starving Phil."

He looked over at her and smiled. "That's a good thing then cause I made a ton of food."

Skye pulled herself up onto one of the stools. "Watcha make Phil?"

"I made french toast."

"What's fresh toast Phil?"

"French toast. It's bread dipped in an egg mixture and then grilled."

Skye's stomach growled again.

"See your stomach likes it." He walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You probably should brush that at some point today, " noticing the tangles.

"Yeah I'll ask Melinda later. I'm starving Phil."

"Well here then. You take these, " he put four plates on the counter, "and get the silverware, and napkins and set the table and I'll start bringing the food over, okay."

"Okay Phil." Skye jumped down and then grabbed the plates. As they were setting the table a grumpy Bobbi followed by Melinda entered the kitchen. Bobbi sat down while Melinda went to the fridge.

"Orange juice or milk Skye? Bobbi?"

Bobbi muttered "Chocolate milk, " her head laying on her arms on the table.

"Orange juice please."

Phil tapped Bobbi's head, causing her to lift it up. "See how polite Skye was there Bobbi."

Skye giggled.

"Too early for that." Bobbi dropped her head down again, sighing.

"It's almost ten-thirty Bobbi. And get your head off your plate please." Melinda's no nonsense voice made Bobbi sit up. "Perhaps less texting with Lance and more actual sleeping would be helpful."

"How did you know..." Her voice trailed off at Melinda's smirk.

Skye sat down at her seat. Finally everything was at the table. Phil put some french toast and sausages on her plate.

"So Skye do you want maple syrup or bananas and banana syrup."

That stumped her. She looked at Bobbi who was putting bananas on hers. "Bananas sound good Phil."

Bobbi reached over and spooned some bananas on Skye's french toast and then passed her the syrup. Melinda set a small dish of mixed berries and a glass of orange juice down by Skye's plate and then sat down herself.

Soon everyone was eating and Bobbi and Melinda were discussing their cleaning plans for the party. Skye was content to listen and eat. Melinda watched Skye, picking up on her slower eating and ease as she sat with them at the table.

Phil pulled into the parking lot at FC Academy. Skye was in the back talking a mile a minute about soccer the entire ride. He had done the obligatory nods and a few 'goods' and 'yeses' just letting her ramble. She seemed happy to do so. Melinda and Bobbi were glad to get them out from underfoot, as Melinda put it, so they could clean.

"Here we are Skye. Do we go in the front door?" He got out of the SUV and opened the back door.

"I don't know Phil. Didn't Melinda tell you what to do?"

"Ah well, she probably guessed we'd figure it out. Come on. We're a bit early anyway. We'll ask someone." He undid her car seat belt. Skye was dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and had a plain black Tshirt on, with her sneakers. As they walked to the door Phil felt her little hand press into his. He smiled as he squeezed her hand. Her momentary nervousness was short lived as when they entered the building Ace ran up to her and grinned.

"Hey Skye. I'm glad you made it today. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back door that lead to the outdoor practice field. Phil followed close behind them.

Ace lead Skye to the rest of his team who were already warming up. Phil noticed a tall man in their midst who looked a bit like Ace. Phil watched as the man smiled at Skye and knelt down offering his hand. Skye took it and shook and then she got in line with the other kids and the man took them through some simple stretching and calisthenics. Phil made a note to himself to tell Melinda they should probably arrive earlier then the actual practice time. Just like Bobbi's basketball coaches who expected everyone suited up, stretched out and warmed up before actually starting practice. Okay then. Phil noticed a few other parents sitting on some benches set up along the side of the field. He made his way over and sat down next to a woman who nodded at him.

"Hi. I guess this is the designated watch area. Phil Coulson." He held out his hand.

"Marleina Rodriquez. That's my little Elena out there. You must be Skye's father?"

His eyebrows raised. "Yeah um...foster dad actually. How'd you know about Skye?"

"Are you kidding. My little one over there was here yesterday doing some extra training. She couldn't stop talking about Skye and how fast she ran on the ride home."

"Oh yeah. My wife and I heard that story many times yesterday."

"I bet you did. Ellie said she's very nice too. She will be a good addition to the team."

"Good to hear. Skye was a bit nervous joining the team halfway through the season."

Marleina waved her hand. "Ah this team is ...um...friendly. Nice kids. They like to win but it's not all about that. Mike's the best coach."

"Mike Peterson? So he owns this place?"

"Owns? No he is the manager. And one of he best coaches and trainers. He's one of the good guys."

"Good to know." Phil and Marleina both turned their attention to the field where the kids were lined up in two lines with a soccer ball to run through cones. Phil saw Skye was using a ball the coach gave her. It was pink."

"Oh yeah we forgot to bring our soccer ball along."

"Oh Coach Mike always has plenty of extras. Plus they use a number 3 you know."

"Huh?"

She laughed. "This age group uses a size 3 ball not a full size one. Some of the kids like to have their own to practice at home, so you should buy a number 3 if you get her one."

"I guess we'll add that to the list then. Ball, shin guards, cleats, knee pads. Oh wait." He looked over at Skye again and saw she had shin guards on. "I guess he gave her those shin guards too."

"Oh those. My Ellie gave them to her to use. She has an extra pair."

He smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks."

"Oh she's glad to do it. Like I said she was happy Skye joined the team."

"Thank you really. Skye hasn't always had an easy time fitting in and everyone here has been really nice to her."

"Kindness doesn't cost anything Mr. Coulson."

"No it doesn't," he smiled at her, "and please call me Phil."

Skye looked at Phil sitting on the bench and waved. He smiled at her and waved back. She turned her attention back to the field. She was next. She was supposed to take the soccer ball and dribble it between the cones as fast as she could, and then come back. It was a relay race. She was on the team with Ellie, Ace, and Donnie, and a few others. Their team had a slight lead. She would go after Donnie and then Ellie and Ace would follow. She waited nervously for Donnie to tag her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to breathe like Melinda had taught her doing Tai Chi. She heard the excited yells and opened her eyes and lifted up her hand so Donnie could hit it.

Phil watched as he saw Skye would be next. He stood up and Marleina chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. As the boy's hand hit hers Skye took off. She was doing pretty good getting the ball between the cones and then her foot shot the ball away. She chased it down and continued a little slower keeping the ball close to her. Phil guessed she needed some practice dribbling. She still was only a few steps behind when Marlaina's daughter took her turn. Phil watched Skye as Ace gave her a high five and both kids cheered on Ellie. He smiled. He watched as Ellie crossed the line hitting Ace's hand at the same time as the other team. Ace took off and so did the other boy. The other boy was slower and it was obvious Ace was going to win till he booted the ball away and had to chase it. The other boy came in first with Ace just behind him. Ace was smiling and clapped as everyone gathered around the other boy congratulating him.

"That boy has a heart of gold."

"What?"

"Ace. He did that on purpose. Did you see. He's got the most control of anyone on the team. He never loses the ball when he's dribbling. Never."

"Are you saying he threw the race."

Marlaina looked over at Phil. "Yes I am."

"But why would he do that?"

"Cause the other boy is Thomas. He's been having a tough time. Thomas Ward?"

"Sorry I'm not following."

"Senator Ward? The abuse charges? Investigation? Don't you watch the news Mr. Coulson?"

"Um ...I've been on vacation?"

She laughed. "Well Thomas's mom is a State Senator. His dad is a executive for the Marshall Corporation. Apparently young Grant Ward told a school counselor he and his younger brother were being abused and neglected. The whole thing is a mess. Of course this, right after Senator Ward was investigated for ethics violations in passing legislation that helps her husband's corporations among others. Some people say they are being set up and the boy is lying. Others say they believe Grant. Anyway they are living with their older half sister Rose and her husband, while the investigation continues. Rose thought it best that Thomas continue his normal activities. He just came back to play on the team last week, after being away for a couple weeks.

"Oh." Phil was watching Skye and the others doing more drills, while he pondered the information. He wondered if Melinda knew anything about them. He was clueless. He really did not concern himself too much with politics or daily news, much preferring history to current events. "Well in that case, I agree. Ace is a fine young man for doing that."

It was a little after four when Phil and Skye returned home. Skye ran into the kitchen where Melinda was cutting up vegetables and fruit for the party. She stopped by the counter a bit out of breath.

"I need a ball too Melinda. And shin guards. Ellie let me borrow some of hers, and I used a team ball, it was pink, isn't that cool...and next practice is Tuesday cause we have a game Thursday...I'm hungry and the kids on the team are all so nice...I met Thomas and Donnie and.."

"Skye. Breathe."

Skye stopped and took a deep breathe. "Ellie has pink shin guards with purple streaks ...could I get.."

Melinda put her knife down and reached over to put her hand gently over Skye's hand. "Skye honey. Slow down. And breathe."

"Okay. I'm just all..."

"Excited. I know. But I barely understood what you said. So slow down. Okay baby?"

Skye nodded. "I am hungry."

"How about a PB&J sandwich and some apple juice. We won't be eating dinner for awhile. While you eat you can tell me all about practice."

"Okay Melinda."

Melinda set about making Skye a sandwich and poured her some apple juice. She sat at the table with Skye and then asked her questions about her practice. Skye was happy to answer. Phil came in and started moving around the kitchen and getting out bowls to start cooking. He smiled as Skye repeated everything he had seen at the practice. They had about two hours before everyone would start arriving for the party.

Skye and Bobbi were in the kitchen helping Melinda set the food up on the kitchen table and a folding table that was brought from the basement. The family room had more folding tables set up with folding chairs, as the normal furniture pushed back to make enough room. Melinda had toyed with the idea of having the party outside, but it was starting to get dark by 6:30 and was also pretty cold at nighttime outside. So Phil was cooking everything on the grill and bringing it in when it was done and the other food was set up in the kitchen. At a few minutes till sic the doorbell rang. Both Skye and Bobbi ran for the door. Bobbi got there first and swung the door open.

"Hey Bobbi."

It was Maria and Don and Jane.

"Hey guys, Melinda wants the food in the kitchen." Bobbi spoke noticing both Don and Maria carrying dishes. She turned and they followed Bobbi.

"Hi Skye. How are you?" Jane spoke as they followed the two girls.

"I'm fine Miss Foster."

"Skye this is my husband Don Blake."

Don turned and offered his hand to Skye. She ignored him and pushed closer to Bobbi and then waved her hand. He raised his eyebrow at his wife and she just shrugged.

Melinda looked up as they all came into the kitchen and smiled. "Maria, I told you didn't have to bring anything."

Maria just smirked back. "It's not much Lin. Just some pasta salad."

"Good. I didn't make any."

"You never do. Don made his famous vegetable pizza."

Bobbi wrinkled her nose. "What is it with you guys putting vegetables with everything? First lasagna and now pizza. Way to ruin a good thing."

"Oh pfffft Bobbi. You just don't know what good is. I'm sure Skye will try some. Right Skye?"

Skye looked at the food in question, then to Bobbi, to Maria and then finally to Melinda. She whispered. "Do I have to?"

Melinda laughed. "No honey you don't have to."

Bobbi high fived Skye. The doorbell rang a moment later. Once again both Skye and Bobbi ran to the door, Skye getting there a split second before Bobbi and wrenched open the door.

"Hey Bobbi." Lance smiled.

"Hey Lance."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Uh great, are you two gonna make lovey dovey eyes all night?"

Bobbi frowned at her, while Lance looked at the ground. Izzy laughed loudly and Victoria Hand smirked and squeezed Natasha's shoulder. Natasha was usually quiet and that she was comfortable enough around Bobbi and Skye to say anything was a good thing.

"Tashie." Skye was practically jumping up and down in excitement. She grabbed Natasha's hand. "Come see my room. It's the bestest room ever. Come on!"

Natasha looked at Vic who nodded and grinned at her. Natasha allowed Skye to lead her upstairs while the others went into the kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen Vic walked over to Melinda who had her head in the fridge.

"Hey you. Long time no see."

"Victoria." Melinda turned around and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Yeah so Lin, where do you want this? Vic made Chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh cookies." Bobbi reached around to grab one from under the foil. She shoved it in her mouth. "Sooooo...good."

"Anywhere there on that table with the other desserts is good."

"Melinda, do you need me anymore. Me and Lance are gonna go to the bonus room for a while. Play video games. I mean if that's okay?"

"Sure Bobbi. Thanks for all your help. Go have fun. Oh check on Skye please first."

"She's fine. Natasha's with her. I'm sure she'll find her way to the bonus room."

"I know. Please check on her anyway."

"Okay. I will."

"Thank you."

"So where's Maria? I saw her car."

"She, Jane and Don are helping Phil cook. Least that's what they said."

"Well I'll go see if he needs more help." Izzy went out the door to make her way to the backyard.

"So Izzy bothering you last year made an impression huh. Natasha came home last night and wouldn't stop talking about Skye. I guess they were pretty close at St. Agnes."

Melinda smiled. "Skye was so excited she was coming over. I guess Natasha was like a big sister to her. Protected her from some of the other kids."

Vic pulled out a stool and sat down. "Tasha doesn't talk much. Even now. Not about her previous homes or St. Agnes. When Maria called us up to ask for information about the place, I was surprised at how little we actually had. Getting custody of Lance was easy enough for Izzy, since she was friends with his dad and you know how everything happened with that."

"Yeah I know."

"When Iz talked me into bringing another foster kid into the house, we just ended up at St. Agnes. Saw a ad in a magazine or TV or something, you know. Maria asked me to look over Tasha's file. Just like the one you have on Skye, no medical records except a physical exam every couple years. And her background is just minimal. Mentions how she ended up at St. Agnes and that's it. No parent names. It was eerily similar to Skye's file which Maria let us see."

Melinda sat next to Vic. "Something's not right there Vic."

"Yeah . Maria agrees. The four of us are looking into it. Don thinks he found a paperwork lead we are going to be checking into next week."

Just then the doorbell rang. Melinda knew Skye and Bobbi would not care since their friends were already there. She got up to answer it.

"I have to get that, maybe we can talk more later."

"Sure."

Melinda got to the door and opened it. Akela, Pietro and Wanda were standing there. A man Melinda had never seen stood next to Wanda holding a small girl's hand.

"Melinda. This is Scott. Scott Lang. And his daughter Cassie."

"Hello. I'm sorry, we should have called first. My sitter got sick and Wanda said you'd be fine with us bringing Cassie."

Melinda smiled. "That's fine Scott. Come on in everyone. Akela smirked at Melinda as she walked past into the kitchen leading the way."

"Hey Melinda. Darcy sends her regrets. She has a test to study for and a paper to write."

"Oh Pietro. Am I scheduling her too many hours?

"No, no. It's just... ah you know. She waited till the last minute and now she's locked in for the weekend."

"Ah gotcha. Well sorry she couldn't make it. You make sure to take a bunch of food home for her. We have plenty."

He smiled at her. "She said you'd say that. Anyway, where's Phil. I have a new comics series to talk to him about."

She rolled her eyes. "Out back grilling. Go geek out with him."

He laughed and walked through the kitchen and headed to the back door.

Melinda saw Wanda and Scott standing with the little girl a bit uncomfortably while Akela and Vic were already deep in conversation.

"Wanda. Hey you guys follow me. I'll show Cassie where the other kids are. Akela, hold down the fort 'kay."

Akela saluted her boss and friend, as Melinda led the three upstairs. She heard laughter from the bonus room and so headed that way. She opened the door and gestured for the other three to enter the room. Four pairs of eyes locked on them. All four were sitting on the floor playing a game. Skye waved. Melinda watched as Cassie's face lit up.

"Skye?"

Skye jumped up almost knocking the game over, as Bobbi and Lance reached to save it. She ran over to them.

"Cassie? What are you doing here?"

"This is your house?"

"Yeah. I live here."

"Um Cassie, how do you know Skye," Wanda asked.

"She's the new girl on my soccer team. Remember daddy, I told you about her. She runs really fast."

Skye beamed. "I can't believe your dad knows Melinda."

"Wanda works for me Skye. She manages the gym facility at Shield. Well her and her brother both do."

"And Wanda's my dad's girlfriend."

"Hey come play." Skye turned around. We can start over right guys?"

"Sure Skye." Bobbi answered.

"Come on. That's Bobbi. She's my...my...sister." Skye looked at Bobbi as Bobbi nodded and smiled. Skye flashed her a bright grin. "And that's Lance, Bobbi's boyfriend. And Natasha, my friend. Guys this is Cassie. She's on my soccer team."

Melinda smiled at Wanda and Scott. "Apparently Cassie is good here."

"I'm so glad she knows Skye. That is such a coincidence." Wanda looked at Scott.

"Yeah it's great. I was afraid she'd cling to me all night."

"Well come on you two. Cassie will be fine. Bobbi will look after them. Right Bobbi?"

She waved and smiled at Melinda.

Lance spoke up. "I will too...um...ma'am."

Melinda nodded at Lance. "Thank you."

The party was in full swing. Everyone was hanging out in the kitchen or family room eating and drinking. The kids had stayed just long enough to fill their plates and grab some sodas and then headed to the bonus room with Melinda's permission. Lance and Skye did however, keep coming back for more food. Mostly desserts.

Melinda was talking to Wanda when she spotted Skye grabbing a handful of Vic's cookies for the third time and sighed. The girl was going to be so hyper. Skye looked up and noticed Melinda had 'caught' her. She giggled.

"They're not all for me. Tasha wanted some too."

Melinda shook her head and tried to look stern. "There are other foods here besides cookies Skye."

"I know but these are so yummy."

Vic heard and walked over and patted Skye's head. "Maybe I'll make a special batch again when you come over to visit. I'm sure Tasha would love that."

"Really. I can come visit. When?"

"Soon. We'll figure it out later."

"Okay. I like your hair a lot. It's pretty."

"Thank you Skye. Yours is pretty too."

"I like the red streaks. Melinda could I get those in my hair sometime?"

Melinda looked surprised. "Red streaks? Sure. Maybe Bobbi can help."

"Oh not red ones though. Yours are very nice, but I'd like pink."

Melinda laughed. "Of course you would. We'll see. Maybe Bobbi can help and we can try something temporary to see if you like it."

"Okay mommy. See you later." And just like that she bounded out of the room, cookies in hand. Melinda stared gobsmacked at the empty space that Skye had just occupied.

"Hey Melinda." Wanda looked at Vic and raised her eyebrows. Melinda didn't move.

"Melinda you okay?" Vic gently touched her shoulder.

"I'mmmm...yeah...I'mmm...ggggood." She wiped at her eyes.

"Oh. Oh my. First time she called you that huh?" Vic figured it out.

Melinda nodded. Victoria gave her a huge smile. "Should I get Phil? You need a tissue? A box of tissues? A hug?"

"Shut up."

Victoria pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay Lin. You must be doing something right."

Melinda smiled as a tear fell. "Thanks Vic."

Wanda grinned. "I don't think I've ever seen..." Her voice trailed off as Melinda glared at her.

"Oh don't let her scare you Wanda. Lin's a softie. A soft squishy teddy bear."

Melinda laughed. "Geez Vic, you've been getting pretty mushy yourself."

Izzy walked over to them hearing the last part and grinned. "She's so cute when she's emotionally compromised." She hugged her wife. "So what's up with the kumbaya moment.

"Skye called her mommy." Vic swung her head toward Melinda.

Melinda sniffled. "It's not that big a deal. I don't think she even realized it."

Wanda put her hand on Melinda's arm. "Oh I think she did."

Melinda turned and saw Skye looking at her with her brown eyes widened and her lip trembling. Melinda flew off the stool and crossed the short distance to Skye. She glanced at the crowd and then took Skye's hand and walked them both out of the kitchen to her office. Once there she closed the door and knelt down in front of Skye.

"Skye what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what baby?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad Skye?"

"I called you mommy."

"I know. I heard. It made me very happy."

"It did?"

Melinda nodded as a tear threatened to fall. "It's okay if you don't want to again. If you didn't mean it and it just snuck ..."

Skye shook her head." No I wanted to before but I ...I ...it's scary."

"Why is it scary baby?'

"I did it before and she got mad. Mrs. Brody. She said she wasn't my mommy and never would be. They sent me back the next day."

"Oh Skye. I would love you to call me mommy. I will never send you back. Never. You are here to stay. I wish you could believe that."

"I really want to."

"Well I'm going to keep saying it until you believe it, okay? You can call me whatever you are comfortable with okay. I promise I won't get mad."

"Okay." Skye looked at her feet and then back up at Melinda. "Does Bobbi have another mommy? Is that why she calls you Melinda?"

"Yes baby. Her mommy's name is Audrey. She was married to Phil for a while."

"But she doesn't see her? And you do all the mommy things for Bobbi. She loves you."

"Yes and I love her. She still has a mom. She sees her at times and they talk on the phone. Bobbi calls me Melinda because that is what is best for her. What she is comfortable with. You," Melinda tapped her gently on the nose, " can call me whatever you are comfortable with. Okay?"

Skye nodded. "Okay. Can I go get some more cookies?"

Melinda laughed. "What did you do with the ones you just took?'

"I put them down in the bonus room when I got scared you would be mad and came running back down here. Lance probably ate them."

"Probably. You can take a few more Skye but that's all then. It's getting kind of late and I do not want you up all night bouncing off the walls."

Skye giggled. "It would be funny it I could really bounce."

Melinda tickled her. "Sure would. And really weird too."

Skye gasped and giggled and tried to wiggle away from Melinda. Melinda let her go and then got up. She offered her hand, which Skye took and both walked back into the kitchen. Melinda let go of Skye's hand as she watched the little girl grab a few more cookies and run out of the room. Izzy came over to her and put her hand on her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Everything okay?"

Melinda nodded. "For now." She reached up her hand to Izzy's and shot her a grateful smile. "I should go find Akela and find out what tall tales she's been telling everyone."

Izzy laughed. "Lead the way."

Melinda found Akela in the family room. She was talking to Maria and Jane. She saw Phil deep in conversation with Don. He looked up as she entered the room and she saw the concern. She put on her tell you later face and smiled and then she and Izzy walked over to the women.

"Whatever she is saying, it's not true."

Maria and Jane laughed knowing full well Melinda was talking about Akela.

Au contraire my dear, I only ever tell the truth. Scout's honor."

"Scouts huh? Melinda frowned at her friend.

"Yep. I spent two months in girl scouts before they kicked me out."

Maria laughed. "Oh this I need to hear."

"Hey it wasn't my fault they don't have a sense of humor."

"Oh geez Akela. What did you do to get thrown out?"

Well not thrown out exactly. More like asked to find something more in line with my interests. And hey no one really got hurt."

"Oh geez Akela."

They continued talking back and forth as both Phil and Melinda made the rounds talking to everyone and catching up with their friends. It was close to eleven when everyone except Izzy and Vic had left. Izzy and Melinda went upstairs, the former to collect Lance and Tasha and the latter to put Skye to bed. Vic and Phil remained downstairs cleaning up.

Melinda opened the door to the bonus room and smiled. The kids had actually cleaned up the toys and video games and Lance was currently carrying a trash bag and putting cups and plates in it. Bobbi was sitting on the sofa with Skye laying in her lap apparently asleep, softly stroking the little girls' head. Natasha was on the other side of Bobbi leaning her head on her shoulder also asleep.

Lance looked at them and Izzy put a finger to her lips. She got her phone and moved toward closer to the sofa and took a picture of the girls. Melinda followed her doing the same. Lance smiled at them both.

"Hate to wake them but ..."

Izzy nodded. "She whispered back. "Just let me get one more pic. Vic will be sorry she missed this, so I need to document it."

Lance snorted. "She'll probably post it on the fridge."

"Thank you Lance. For playing with the younger ones. And cleaning up."

Lance stood straighter and smiled. "No problem Ma'am. Glad to do it."

"Call me Melinda, Lance. Please."

"Yes ma'am...I mean Melinda."

"Lance honey, can you grab your and Natashas backpacks and head downstairs? Help Vic and Phil clean up while we get these two awake enough to move?

"Sure."

Izzy sat on the edge of the sofa and called Natasha's name gently shaking her shoulder. "Don't want to startle her. She has nightmares sometimes yet."

Melinda looked sharply over at Izzy, catching Bobbi's eye. They shared a knowing look.

Melinda knelt on the floor next to Skye after pushing the coffee table out of the way. She brushed Skye hair out of her eyes. "How long?"

"About 25 minutes. She just kind of crashed."

Melinda smiled. Sugar and excitement equal hyper until the inevitable crash.

"Skye. Hey come on wake up. You need to get to your room. It's time for bed honey."

Skye face wrinkled up as Melinda continued to brush over it lightly tickling her. She let out a disgruntled sigh and turned her head into Bobbi's stomach. Melinda tried a new tactic, tickling Skye's side a little. "Hey come on Skye. Let's go to your bed."

Skye stretched her legs and exhaled a deep breath. "Goway."

Izzy had finally gotten Natasha standing. She started guiding her to the door. "Good luck Lin. I'll call tomorrow. Thanks so much. Good night Bobbi. I'll send Lance up to say goodnight before we leave."

"Bye Iz. Take care."

"Bye Izzy. Thanks." Bobbi shot her a small smile.

Skye turned then and her eyes shot open looking at Bobbi. "Is the party over?"

Melinda answered. "Yes baby. Come on, time for bed." Skye looked to Melinda sleepily and held out her arms. Melinda took the hint and picked her up. She walked to the door. "Thanks Bobbi. I love you, you know that right?"

"I do. I love you too Melinda. I'm gonna run down and say goodbye to Lance and then get to bed."

"Okay goodnight." Melinda walked to Skye's room.

Phil was already there. He had pulled Skye's blankets down. He walked over and kissed Skye's cheek. She was already back to sleep. "I'll see them out, lock up, and make sure Bobbi gets to bed. The food's all away, trash cleaned up pretty well. We can get the rest tomorrow."

She nodded giving him a smile. "You 're the best."

"Yep. Don't forget that."

"Dork."

He grinned back at her before walking out the door.

Melinda gently laid Skye on the bed. She decided to just let her sleep in her outfit rather then put her in pajamas. She had showered before the party and had on shorts and a t shirt. She pulled the blankets up over the girl and placed her dolls and cat around her. Skye snored softly as she stayed sleeping. Melinda kissed her on her forehead. She stood up and watched the little girl sleeping peacefully. Her little girl. Her daughter. She'd called her mommy. It was the best thing she'd ever been called.


	19. Chapter 19

_Finally finished a chapter. Very long chapter. Updates will be sporadic because I have a very busy schedule with work, school, taking care of an elderly mother and 2 kids. I try my best to write and always will and I will not abandon any of my stories. This one is long at least. I do have some time off from work and school semester is almost over so I should have some more free time this month. Thanks for reading. As always I do really enjoy reading comments but have limited time to respond but I do read every one._

Melinda stood by the school door waiting with the other parents. Her Monday had been super busy at work and she had just made it to the school on time to pick up Skye. She watched as Skye was signed out and came bounding out the door stopping in front of her with a huge grin on her face. Skye waved a piece of paper around.

"Guess what Melinda. Guess what huh, can you guess. ...we are going to go...Huh can you...we're going on a field trip Melinda. It's gonna be so fun. A field trip. Me and Lincoln and Jemma and Leo are so excited. All day long. No school. Guess where, huh can you guess?"

Melinda grinned at Skye as a few parents around them laughed. "Um no Skye I have no idea. Where are you going on your field trip."

"The zoo. We are going to the zoo Melinda. Isn't that so awesome."

"Yes Skye that's amazing."

Jane Foster spoke up. She had followed Skye out the door. "I wanted to mention it at your place on Saturday Lin and I just completely forgot. We do need chaperones." Jane looked at Melinda hopeful.

Melinda felt Skye hug her legs. "Please Melinda. Please come too. To be a caprone."

"Chaperone Skye." She give Jane a dirty look. "That was timed well huh?"

Jane did not even look guilty. "Yep."

Melinda sighed. "Her busiest time of the year was now till Christmas. She had already taken much time off lately and relied on Akela and the others to fill in. She looked at Skye who was still hugging her legs. She would feel a lot less stressed if she were with Skye in the city.

"Alright. I'll go. What day is it so I can get Akela to cover my classes."

Skye responded by hugging tighter. Jane smiled. "November 1, a Tuesday. Now I only need 2 more chaperones."

Skye finally pulled away from Melinda and looked up at her a bit shyly. "Thank you."

Melinda knelt down and brushed Skye's hair from her eyes. "You're welcome." She stood up and took Skye's hand leading her to the parking lot. "We have to get home now, see you later Jane."

"Bye Melinda. And thanks. Truly. Skye's paperwork has chaperone information with it."

Melinda stopped walking and shot her a small glare, as Jane grinned at her.

The car ride was filled with Skye talking a mile a minute about the field trip. Melinda's mind wondered to why she had to get Skye home. Dr. Campbell was coming to the house to have her first consult with Skye today, and Melinda was worried about how Skye would react. As they pulled into the driveway, Melinda spoke up.

"Skye, you do remember we are having a guest over today. Dr. Campbell is going to talk to you."

Melinda watched as Skye's face changed instantly from happy to anxious. " Oh yeah. I forgot."

Melinda turned off the car and got out. She opened Skye's door and undid the car seat. "Well it's just a little meeting. To talk.."

Skye nodded her face now very solemn. "What time will she be here?"

They walked into the house and Melinda took Skye and her jackets and hung them in the closet. "Around 4:30. Bobbi will be home and Phil is coming home early today. He's bringing pizza." Melinda smiled at Skye.

"Okay."

"So do you want a snack. Are you hungry."

"No I'm okay. Can I go play in the bonus room Melinda?

"Sure you can. I'll get you when Phil gets home with the pizza, okay?"

Skye nodded as she turned to trudge up the steps. Melinda watched her wondering if she should follow and talk about Dr. Campbell's visit more with her. She decided to give Skye some space and instead walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down to read the field trip information.

Skye dropped her backpack off in her room and grabbed Violet, her stuffed cat. She walked to the bonus room and plopped onto the sofa. She turned on the remote on the TV and stared at the screen as Looney Tunes cartoons played across it. She curled her legs under her making herself small and hugged Violet to her body. A few tears trailed down her cheeks.

Melinda busied herself cleaning up the kitchen. When that was done, she started cleaning out the cabinets and cleaning those. She kept debating with herself whether or not to check on Skye or to leave her be. She kept thinking she should prepare Skye for the session with Dr. Campbell and then would talk herself out of that by telling herself she had no clue what to say to Skye. By the time Bobbi came home from school, Melinda had all dishes out of the cabinets and was scrubbing the cabinets them ferociously. Bobbi walked into the kitchen and stopped, taking in the sight of the disarray and Melinda who was mumbling to herself while she scrubbed. Melinda had not heard her which worried Bobbi even more.

"Hey."

Melinda pivoted around quickly and looked startled. Bobbi almost laughed at the expression on Melinda's face were she not so worried about what was wrong.

"You okay?"

Melinda sighed and turned back to her scrubbing. "Yeah. These cabinets are filthy. Needed cleaning."

"Melinda." Bobbi hesitated, then continued talking. "Are you worried about this lady talking to Skye?"

Melinda stopped cleaning. She slowly nodded her head. Bobbi walked to her and hugged her from behind, wrapping her arms around her and laying her head on her shoulder. Melinda's lips turned upward slightly.

"I feel like a midget."

"Ha you are a midget." Bobbi teased her. She paused and then squeezed Melinda tighter. "It's gonna be okay. She'll be okay. This will help her."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I learned from the best."

Melinda turned around and hugged Bobbi and pulled her in tighter. "You know you are a great kid." Melinda pulled away and looked at Bobbi.

"Really Melinda. This will help her. She needs to tell someone what happened in her past. Why she has nightmares. What she is afraid of. It will help us understand so we can help too."

Melinda nodded. "I hope so. I just don't want her to be hurt anymore."

"Where is Skye. I can go see if she's okay."

"In the bonus room. She wanted to play. Would you please? See that she's okay. I don't think she wanted to talk to me."

"Sure I'll check on her." Bobbi moved to go to the hallway. "Oh and hey if you still need to clean something after you finish here, my room awaits."

"Nice try."

Bobbie shrugged her shoulders and grinned at Melinda before turning to leave.

Melinda turned to scrub the sink. Bobbi made her way to the bonus room. She listened outside the door, hearing the TV. She knocked once and then opened the door to look in. She didn't see Skye so she walked in and then saw her sitting on the sofa clutching her stuffed cat that Bobbi had bought her. Bobbi walked over and smiled.

"Hey Skye."

Skye startled clearly not hearing that Bobbi had entered the room. She quickly swiped at her eyes, and then hugged Violet tighter. "Hi Bobbi. I didn't know you were home."

"Just got home. Watching cartoons huh?"

Skye looked at Bobbi confused and then at the TV screen. "Oh yeah. I guess."

Bobbi sat down next to Skye. "Hey can I turn it off? I'd like to talk to you."

Skye shrugged. She sat back further into the sofa and cradled Violet in both arms tightly to her chest.

"You know it's okay to be scared Skye."

"I'm not scared." Skye's voice was small and hardly convincing. Bobbi moved a little closer to her.

"You know what I'm scared of Skye?"

That got Skye's attention. She looked at Bobbi wide eyed. "You're not scared of nothing Bobbi. You're brave."

Bobbi shook her head. "Not true always munchkin. Everyone gets scared sometimes. I used to be afraid that my mom would take me away from my dad."

"Your mom? Why would she do that?' Phil's great."

Bobbi laughed. "Yes he is. But my mom had me almost 16 years ago, and she and Phil only got married when I was 3." She paused to let that sink in to Skye's brain.

"Phil's not your dad?"

"Oh no he's my dad Skye. He adopted me the next year after he and my mom got married. He is definitely my dad. It's just ...well I knew that I wasn't blood to him. When I was a kid I got scared when he and my mom separated that he wouldn't want me anymore."

"But he did right?"

"Yes he did. He wanted me. My mom wanted to travel and play in the orchestra and so she moved to Australia. It was her dream."

Skye moved closer to Bobbi and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry Bobbi." Skye wasn't stupid. She could read between the lines. "I'm glad your mom let you stay here."

Bobbi swallowed hard. "Me too Skye. I have dad and Melinda and now you. A real family. Even though I was afraid, everything worked out. Dad met Melinda, they got married, and they love me and I love them. And I love you munchkin."

Skye grinned at Bobbi. "I love you too Bobbi. You're the best sister I could have ever wished for."

"Well this great sister wants you to know that if you are ever afraid you can talk to me. Okay?"

Skye ducked her head into Bobbi's shoulder. Then she peaked out at her. "I don't like talking about stuff to doctors."

"You mean like Dr. Campbell?"

Skye nodded.

"Are you afraid munchkin?"

Skye didn't answer choosing to instead burrow further into Bobbi's side. After a few minutes she barely whispered.

"I don't like the questions they ask me."

Bobbi squeezed the little girl tightly. "You know you don't have to answer anything you don't want to. No one will get mad Skye."

Skye shook her head. "They do. They get mad. They tell me I'm being bad and not cooperating."

"Skye no one here will do that. No one will make you talk and no one will get Dr. Campbell is very good. Melinda checked her out. And she's your friend's mom remember?"

Skye nodded. "That might be bad. What if she tells Lincoln about me and he doesn't like me anymore?"

"She wouldn't do that Skye. You are her patient and she can't tell other people anything you say unless you say it's okay. You can control this Skye. If you get scared you can ask me or Melinda or dad to be with you. You say what you want and if you don't want to you don't have to say anything. But maybe talking will help you. Can't hurt to try right? "

"What if what I say makes Melinda or your dad angry? What if I say something really bad and they find out? They won't want me to stay."

Bobbi bit her bottom lip and tried to control her voice. "Hey that won't happen. Nothing you could say would stop Melinda and dad from loving you. Or from wanting you to stay here forever. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"I can Skye. I know them."

"What if I did something really bad?"

"Doesn't matter Skye. They are not sending you back. "

Skye sighed and sat back against the sofa hugging her cat.

"I know you can't believe that yet Skye. But it's true. You'll see. And it's okay to be afraid. You know what a true hero is Skye?"

She shook her head, looking at Bobbi expectantly.

"A true hero is afraid but faces the thing they are afraid of. Sometimes by themselves and sometimes with help." Bobbi reached over and ran her hand thru Skye's hair. "I believe you are a hero Skye."

Just then the door opened and Phil stuck his head in. "Hey you two, pizza's here."

Bobbi smiled at Skye and got up offering her hand to Skye. Skye took it holding tightly and they followed Phil downstairs.

Skye was mostly quiet while they ate. She nibbled on her one piece of pizza and even Phil talking about the field trip to the zoo couldn't get more than a few words out of her. Melinda was also nervous staying quiet, so Bobbi felt the need to fill in with conversation, so she related her experiences with field trips from her past. She managed to bring a couple small smiles to Skye's face. They had all just finished eating when the doorbell rang.

Bobbi got up to answer. Skye stared glumly at her uneaten pizza. Phil and Melinda shared a pained look before they both stood up, taking plates away from the table. Bobbi soon reentered the room with Dr. Alicia Campbell in tow.

Phil walked to her and greeted her. "Hello Dr. Campbell. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Coulson. And you?"

"Good, good. We are good. And please call me Phil. This is Melinda, my wife. And of course you remember Skye."

Melinda moved to stand next to Phil and offered her hand. "I'm so glad you were able to make time for this on your calendar. I know you must be very busy. Nice to meet you."

"No problem. Nice to meet you face to face. Hello Skye."

Skye glanced up quickly at Dr. Campbell and mumbled something no one understood. Dr. Campbell walked over to her chair and knelt down.

"How about you call me Miss Alicia. Lincoln is very glad you are his friend. You know he tells me you are the fastest runner in the whole class. Is that true?"

Skye peeked at her and then nodded.

"So how about you and I find a place to talk and you can tell me more about running and school and anything else you want."

"Do I have to?"

Alicia looked at Melinda who looked like she was about to grab Skye and run. Alicia turned back to Skye. "No you don't have to talk if you don't want to. But..." she paused, "it is why I came over, and me doing all the talking will get boring really fast. Would you like for Melinda to join us?"

Skye looked at Alicia and then at Melinda. "She can?"

"Sure Skye. I want you to be comfortable. If having Melinda in the room is what you want, she should be there."

"Okay."

Melinda relaxed a bit. "We could go into the bonus room." She held out her hand to Skye who got up and walked over to Melinda taking it.

"Sounds like a plan." Alicia stood up and the three walked upstairs, with Alicia asking why it was named the bonus room. To Melinda's surprise, Skye explained.

In the room all three stood awkwardly for a moment when they walked in. Alicia walked over to the recliner and sat down. Melinda pulled Skye over to the sofa and they both sat there. Skye kept hold of Melinda's hand and slid close to her side.

"So Skye is it okay if I ask you a bunch of questions. Kind of preliminary stuff."

Skye nodded.

"Okay then. Have you ever talked to someone like me before. A psychiatrist or psychologist?

Skye nodded again.

"Would you be able to remember how many times?

Skye shook her head no.

"More than one?"

Skye nodded again.

"Would you say a few, or a lot."

Skye stared into space thinking. She looked back at Alicia. "I think I had to every year. And sometimes other times. But I don't remember how many."

"Oh okay. Thank you Skye."

Melinda squeezed Skye's hand encouraging her. Skye squeezed back.

"Skye what do you like to do for fun?

Skye smiled. "I like to play with my dolls. Bobbi gave me all her dolls when I got here. Except her favorite, . But I can still play with her."

Alicia smiled. "That was very kind of her. Are those the dolls over there on the shelf?"

"Uhhuh, cept for Mulan and Elsa. They are in my room. I sleep with them. And Violet."

"Violet?"

Oh she's my cat. Bobbi gave her to me as a present when I first got her. She's the bestest."

"She sounds like it. You really like Bobbi don't you."

Skye nodded vigorously. "I love her. She's my sister now."

"That's great Skye. I have two sisters. In fact, we are triplets. So I know how great it can be to have sisters."

"Wow! Do they look like you?"

Alicia chuckled. "Yes they do. We are identical triplets. A very rare occurance."

"That is so cool. What are their names?"

At that Alicia frowned. "Um Alexa and Alyssa.

Melinda burst into laughter. Skye giggled.

"My parents thought it was cute."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

Alicia shook her head. "No you should have. It is very weird. Alicia, Alexa and Alyssa. She used to dress us alike as well when we were kids. We rebelled when we got to middle school of course. Although we did take advantage of the identical part a few times. And we have always been very close. So Skye I'm very glad you have a sister."

"Me too."

"So besides playing with those amazing dolls and your cat Violet, what else do you like to do?"

Skye looked at Melinda who gave her a smile of encouragement. "I like soccer. I'm on a team with Ace and Elena and Donnie and Cassie. It's fun. I like doing Tai Chi with Melinda. I like Lincoln..." she paused and giggled, "and Jemma and Leo, and Tashie. Oh and Lance too. He snuck me some cookies at the party." Skye's eyes got real big as she realized what she said. She glanced up at Melinda who was trying to look stern but failing. She poked Skye's belly instead.

"I'm surprised you and Lance did not get sick from eating all those cookies."

"Good cookies huh?" Alicia asked.

"The bestest. Lance's mama made them. Oh I like pizza and cookies, especially chocolate chip, and ice cream. And Phil's pancakes and fresh toast."

"French Toast." Melinda gently corrected.

"Oh yeah French Toast."

"Oh I like all those foods too Skye."

Skye smiled. "And I get to eat all I want here. No one takes my food from me. Well once Bobbi tried to sneak bacon off my plate but I almost stabbed her hand and she didn't try again. I like bacon a lot too. Melinda lets me pick orange juice or chocolate milk for breakfast and she has lots of kinds of juice for snacks."

Alicia wrote something in her notebook. Skye noticed she did that a lot while they talked. It made her sort of nervous. But Alicia was very nice and not scary. Not like the one doctor at St Agnes who had yelled at her so much. Lincoln had a nice mom. Also she was just talking about stuff Skye liked which was kind of fun to talk about.

"So Skye how about school. Do you like school?

Skye nodded. "Yes. My teacher Miss Foster is very nice. She doesn't yell at me cause I can't read too good. I got an A on my spelling test. Melinda helped me learn the words."

"That's great Skye. So you like to learn huh?"

"When we learn about animals and when Miss Foster reads the story about the girl and the dolphin. I like recess and playing with Lincoln and Leo and Jemma too." Skye looked at her shoes. "I'm not very good at math though. It's hard. But I like computers."

"Well we can't be good at every single thing now can we."

Skye looked up and nodded. "Yeah I guess not."

Alicia jotted a few things down in her notebook. "So Melinda tell me about Skye."

Melinda looked at her confused. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Alicia smiled. "Just describe her. How you see her. I'd like to ask Phil and Bobbi the same question later."

Skye looked curiously at Melinda, biting her bottom lip. Melinda arched her eyebrow and looked at Skye.

"Skye is beautiful. A little small for her age, and way too skinny but we are fixing that, right kiddo."

Skye giggled. "Right. But Ace says it's good I'm small for soccer. Cause I can run so fast and slip by everyone. Melinda's gonna by me pink soccer cleats."

"Oh you like the color pink?"

Skye screwed up her nose and sighed. "I do like pink now. I still like blue too. Like the sky. Melinda bought me these blue sneakers, see?" She held her feet up.

"Very nice."

"Yeah they are just like the ones I got from the Hamiltons. Before they took me back. But someone stole them at St Agnes. My other sneakers had holes in them. Melinda threw them away."

Alicia continued to make notes in her book. She glanced at her watch. "Wow it's almost 5:30 already. I'm going to have to leave shortly. Skye would it be okay if I came by again to talk to you?"

Skye waited a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Melinda would Thursday around 3:30 work for you?"

"That would be fine. I can get Skye home by then. But Bobbi will most likely be at basketball practice and Phil has late classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"That's alright. I can just talk to Skye. We can set up another time talk to everyone else. Perhaps next Monday at 4:30?"

"Okay I'll put in my calendar."

The three got up and headed downstairs. Melinda saw Alicia out.

"Thank you for making Skye comfortable. And letting me stay with her."

"No problem. The first few sessions are establishing trust. Skye needs to trust I am helping her and that I mean her no harm. She needs to be comfortable speaking to me. If we are going to be able to get to the bottom of her nightmares and panic attacks, she needs to feel safe enough to disclose information. Even then some kids just have a difficult time putting things into words, expressing what happened. It's obvious she has a lot of not so nice past experiences. It's important as well that if she does disclose anything to you that would be relevant to me helping her, that you would feel comfortable enough disclosing it to me. This Thursday I just want to talk to Skye informally like tonight. Establish a relationship connection all around. Then next Monday I would like to meet with you, Phil and Bobbi without Skye. Could you find someone to watch her then? "

"Sure I can ask friends to have her over. You don't want to see her at all Monday?"

"No. Just the rest of you. It would be good for Skye to keep our appointments on a schedule though. So Mondays at 4:30 and Thursdays at 3:30 would be good for the next several weeks?"

"Yes. We'll make it work."

"Great. Well it was nice meeting you Melinda."

"Yes same here. Thank you. I know you must be busy. I did look up your credentials. You are one of the most sought after teen and child psychiatrists in the area. Thank you for taking Skye's case."

Alicia smiled. "How could I turn down helping my son's new favorite person. He adores Skye. I do need to pick him up from my sister's house. Goodnight. I'll see you Thursday."

"Goodnight." Melinda closed the door and leaned into it. She took a deep breathe and walked back into the kitchen. Skye was excitedly telling both Bobbi and Phil about her field trip. Melinda smiled.

* * *

Melinda finished brushing Skye's hair. Skye was in her pajamas and ready for bed. Melinda pulled back the covers and Skye jumped in grabbing her dolls and placing them next to her. Then she grabbed Violet and held her close. Melinda pulled up the covers and tucked her in. She then leaned down and kissed Skye on the cheek.

"Goodnight baby."

Skye grinned back at her. "Goodnight Melinda. I'm glad you stayed with me to talk to Lincoln's mom. It wasn't too bad."

"Um no problem Skye. You do know she will be here on Thursday again. To talk to you. Would you be okay to do that by yourself the next time?"

"I don't know." Skye frowned a little. "Maybe?"

"Well we will see what she decides would be best. No need to worry about it. Get to sleep okay. Busy day tomorrow with school and soccer practice."

"Okay. Don't forget to sign my field trip stuff, kay? "

"I won't Skye. I'll do that now and then set it by your backpack. Goodnight." Melinda switched off the light and closed the door halfway. Skye turned over onto her side so she could see her dolls and still clutching her cat, she said goodnight to all of them and then closed her eyes.

The next few days flew by. At least it felt that way to Melinda. Skye and Bobbi were in school , while Melinda and Phil worked. Skye had soccer practice on Tuesday and Bobbi had basketball practice every day after school. Soon it was Thursday and Melinda pulled up to Skye's school at 2:55. She got out and walked to the entrance waiting with the other parents. She hoped Skye did not linger and came out right away since they had to get right home for dr. Campbell's session. Skye appeared a few minutes later, getting signed out and then slowly walked over to Melinda. Melinda reached for her hand.

"Hey you. Everything okay?"

Skye nodded as they started walking toward the car. Melinda didn't press the girl figuring perhaps she was a bit worried about talking to Dr. Campbell again. Melinda hoped that she allowed her to stay with Skye. She thought Skye still needed the support. The drive home was quiet. As they entered the house, Melinda hung up their then followed Skye into the kitchen. It was only 3:15.

"So Skye, how about a little snack before Dr. Alicia gets here. How about some juice and graham crackers."

Skye nodded. Melinda got out the items and placed them on the counter. Skye jumped onto the stool and took a small swallow of juice.

"Hey it's okay you know. Alicia just wants to talk to you. Like before. Okay?"

Skye nodded and took a small bite out of a cracker. "I want you to be there okay." she talked around her chewing.

"If Alicia thinks that's best Skye of course I'll stay with you. You could tell her you prefer that."

Skye took a bigger bite of the cracker and nodded. She focused on eating her crackers while Melinda tidied up the kitchen a bit from the mess of the morning rush. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Skye finished her swallow of juice that was left and then jumped off the stool.

"I can let her in Melinda."

Melinda nodded. she watched Skye go and turned to grab her plate and cup to put in the dishwasher. Alicia followed Skye back into the kitchen. Melinda looked over as they came in the room.

"Hello Alicia."

"Hi. Could we meet in the same room we were in before? Oh and Skye asked if you could join us, so please do."

The three went upstairs into the bonus room. They talked about school and the field trip, and work. Eventually Alicia's line of questioning got more personal with Skye. She touched on St Agnes and how things were done there, asked about Natasha, and other kids there. Skye answered most questions but volunteered nothing herself. Alicia took some more notes, and at 4:30 she left.

Melinda closed the door after showing Alicia out. She walked back to the kitchen where Skye was sitting at the table doing her homework.

"So kiddo that was okay right?"

"Uhhuh. She's nice. Those pictures she showed of her sisters were cool. They really do look alike."

Melinda nodded. "Yeah they even all keep their hair similar. It's a little creepy actually."

Skye giggled. "Yeah."

"So anyway Alicia is going to meet with us next Monday, me and Bobbi and Phil."

"Not me?"

"Nope. You get to have fun with Natasha. Izzy will pick you up after school."

"Really!"

"Yes you will even eat there, and I think someone might be making chocolate cookies for dessert."

Skye's smile grew bigger. Melinda opened the fridge, reached in and got out the hamburger. "Tacos tonight Skye."

"Oh yum. I'm starving." Skye went back to her homework while Melinda started frying the meat in a pan. "Oh but wait. Melinda? How come I won't be there. With Alicia. Did I do something wrong?" Her face pinched with worry.

"Oh no Skye. This is what she does. How she councils. She wants to talk to all of us like she talked to you. Ask questions. Nothing's wrong. She said she wanted to do that even before she met you."

Skye's face and body relaxed. "Ah okay. Hey Melinda. Are you good at math?"

Melinda shook her head. "Not really Skye. But if you need help, I can't right now. You'll have to wait till after dinner or till Phil can help."

"Uh I can't figure this out."

"Do you have other homework?"

"Spelling sentences."

"Okay do that first baby. You can do the math later then. Anything else to do?"

"Nope that's it." She pushed the math worksheet back into her book and got out her spelling."

Later after they all ate dinner Bobbi was laying on her bed with her headphones in reading a book when Skye knocked on her door. Skye waited and then knocked harder. Still nothing. She knew Bobbi was in her room. She knocked even louder. Then she heard footsteps coming to the door. The door swung open. Bobbi stood in the doorway.

"Oh heya munchkin. What's up?"

"Whatcha doing?"

Bobbi laughed. "Not much. Just reading. What are you doing?"

"Um nothing. I just finished my stupid math homework. Melinda's working on her computer and Phil's busy too with work stuff. Wanna play with me?"

"Hmmmmmmmm." Bobbi made a face and acted like she was thinking about it. Skye watched her as she bounced from her right foot to her left foot.

All of a sudden Bobbi reached out quickly and picked up Skye who shrieked in surprise. Bobbi moved to her bed and tossed Skye on it and started tickling her. Skye shrieked louder while she giggled. "Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo...Bob...bie...Stttttt...op!"

"Stop? No way/ I owe you a good tickle. I'm the tickle monster."

Skye yelled loudly and kicked her legs trying to wrench free while Bobbi continued to tickle.

"What's wrong!" The girls stopped. Melinda was standing in the doorway out of breathe will Phil behind her. Both girls managed to look a little guilty before both dissolved into hopeless giggles.

Melinda glared at both. "You screamed. We thought something was wrong with Skye. Bobbi it's not funny. Stop laughing."

That only made Bobbi laugh harder. Skye gathered herself enough to spit out, "Sooooorry Melinda."

Phil grinned. "She's okay Lin. You do know kids scream and yell and carry on sometimes."

Melinda elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey!"

Melinda surveyed the room and glared at Bobbi again and gave Skye a stern look. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Phil as she marched out of the room muttering under her breath.

Phil looked at the girls and shrugged. Skye ran over to him and hugged him while laughing. He was a bit surprised, then picked her up and swung her around. Her carefree giggling a song to his ears. Melinda had paused a few steps down the hallway and smiled hearing Skye laughing. . She continued back to the den to finish her work.

A couple hours later, Melinda poked her head in Phil's office. He looked up and held up one of his student's essays. She sighed. Apparently he would be there for awhile yet. She waved and closed the door and made her way to the bonus room. As she entered she saw Bobbi and Skye playing with the dolls.

"Hey kiddo. Time for bed."

Skye looked up at Melinda and frowned. "Just a little longer okay?"

"Sorry Skye. It's bedtime. Clean up, then go wash up, brush your teeth and put your pajamas on. I'll meet you back in your room in a few minutes to tuck you in."

"I want to play with Bobbi and the dolls more."

Melinda paused. This was the first time that Skye did not listen right away.

"Skye. It's bedtime."

"But I'm not tired. I want to stay here and play."

"Skye. Bedtime. Now."

Bobbi was watching the exchange with wide eyes. "Hey munchkin. Come on. You need to listen okay. "

Skye looked at Bobbi and shook her head. "You're not the boss of me Bobbi. I don't have to do anything you say."

Bobbi quickly looked to Melinda who was clearly surprised at this turn of events and Skye's words.

"Yes Skye you do. Bobbi is older and sometimes she is in charge of you and you do have to obey her. And me. Now it's bedtime. So clean up the dolls, and get ready for bed."

Skye looked down at the doll in her lap. Then she flung it at Bobbi. "It's her doll, she can clean up. I don't want to." Skye stood up and then kicked another doll toward Bobbi and then stomped over to the door next to Melinda. She put her hand on the know and that's when Melinda stopped her. She put her hand over Skye's and then knelt down.

"Skye stop it. What's wrong?"

Skye tried to wrench her arm away. "Let go of me. Don't touch me!"

"Skye please. What is wrong." Melinda moved her hand to lift Skye's chin up to look her in the eye.

Skye's eyes were very big and angry. She slapped Melinda's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Melinda froze, and Skye bolted out of the room.

"Melinda?" Bobbi looked scared.

Melinda shook her head. She got up and ran down the hall watching Skye slam her door shut. She opened the door and searched for Skye. Not seeing her immediately she moved around the room and then opened the closet door. Skye was sitting, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth.

Meanwhile Bobbi had ran down and burst into her dad's office.

"Dad! There's something weird with Skye."

Phil looked at her anxious face, and jumped up. "What's wrong. Is she having a panic attack?"

Bobbi shook her head. "I don't know dad. She started talking back to Melinda when Melinda told her to go to bed. She got all mad and ...just...um...weird. She yelled at me and Melinda and kicked a doll."

Phil walked over to her and gently touched her shoulders. Bobbi was crying. "Hey, hey it's going to be okay. Lin's with her right?"

Bobbi nodded. "Yeah but daddy she's not right. Melinda told her to out away the toys and get ready for bed and she got really mad. She kept talking back."

"Well what happened. I mean did someone scare her or was there a loud noise. or..."

"Nothing dad. Absolutely nothing . Melinda just told her it was bedtime."

"Okay look. Hey it will be okay. Maybe she's just tired. Or just being difficult. She's eight. It's bound to happen occasionally. I mean look at you right? "

Bobbi glared at him. "Not funny dad."

"I know. But hey let's not panic. Come on let's see if Melinda has everything under control, which I am going to bet she does."

Both went out the door and headed upstairs.

Melinda knelt down in front of the closet careful not to touch Skye. "Skye. It's okay. It will be alright. Whatever is going on I promise, it's okay. I'm just going to sit here till you can talk to me okay?" Melinda turned sideways and sat down leaning her back against the desk all the while keeping her eyes on Skye. Skye continued to rock with her head buried in her knees clasping her hands together around her legs. Melinda heard the door open and glanced over to see Phil in the doorway with a flash of blond hair behind him. She shook her head and waved her arm for him not to come in. He flashed her a look of disappointment but than backed away from the door shutting it as he turned to Bobbi. She frowned and he took her hand and they both sat in the hallway by Skye's door. Phil leaned back into the wall as her put his arm around Bobbi's shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. They waited there, neither saying anything.

Melinda closed her eyes for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say to the little girl. She had no idea what had happened. She was blindsided by Skye. She wasn't even sure Skye knew what happened. It was a different kind of meltdown. It was defiance. And anger. Not fear. Or maybe it was fear of something and Skye was covering up with anger. Oh hell she didn't know. She was so not equipped to deal with this. She should have seen it coming. She should have stopped it sooner. Or said something different. Melinda sighed an rubbed her temples keeping her eyes shut. She was not good at this parenting thing. Not at all. Maybe she should get Phil. What if she hurt Skye more. Melinda's thoughts continued to spiral.

Meanwhile, Skye had stopped rocking and was now looking at Melinda. Her eyes filled with tears. She had no idea why she had yelled at Melinda. And Bobbi. Once she started she couldn't stop. The nasty words had tumbled out. Maybe she was just a bad kid. Like some of the nuns said to her. She was bad and always would be. No matter what. Melinda was so nice and she had just ruined everything. Skye looked away from Melinda as tears threatened to fall. She looked at her new sneakers. They probably regretted buying her stuff now. She knew they would send her back now. She had screamed at Melinda and hit at her, and kicked her dolls and everything was so messed up. she knew they would see how bad she was. She was just so tired. And the stupid math sheet had been hard and she knew Melinda thought she was dumb. And the lady doctor, Lincoln's mom probably told Lincoln she was crazy. Skye looked back at Melinda and froze. Melinda was looking at her. But her face wasn't angry. She looked, she looked tired. And worried. Skye felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"It's okay baby. Melinda reached over to wipe away the tear with her thumb. Skye's breathe caught and she sobbed. In a flash, Melinda had pulled her into her arms and was holding her and rocking her. Skye grabbed tightly to Melinda and pressed her face in Melinda's neck and sobbed. Melinda held onto her tightly. Melinda did not know how long Skye cried. After some time had passed, Melinda heard Skye's breathing even out and she appeared to fall asleep. Melinda shifted a bit and Skye stirred. Melinda looked down and Skye's big doe eyes were staring at her. Melinda smiled and brushed her hand softly across Skye's cheek. "Hey it's okay. How about you change to your pajamas? "

Skye nodded and pulled away standing up. Melinda stood as well and went to Skye's dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajamas. "So how about you take these to the bathroom, wash your face and brush your teeth, change and come on back. I'll wait right here."

Skye went over to the door and opened it and stepped into the hallway. She almost fell over Phil's legs. Phil woke with a start as he felt something brush into him. Skye stared at Phil and Bobbi. Bobbi was snoring softly.

"Oh hi Skye." He gently shook Bobbi to wake her.

"Uh what?" Bobbi woke and squinted her eyes.

"Uh looks like you can get to bed." Phil nudged Bobbi and smiled at Skye. "Hiya Skye. Guess we look kind of silly sitting here in the hallway huh?"

Bobbi's mind cleared as she registered what his voice was saying. She turned her head to look at Skye. She looked terrible with tired red eyes and red splotches on her cheeks, and she was biting her bottom lip. Bobbi's heart skipped a beat and she stood quickly.

"Hey are you okay? Where are you going?

"You waited here cause you were worried about me?

Bobbi smiled. "Yeah. Guess I fell asleep. So you okay?"

Skye nodded. But she refused to look Bobbi in the eye. "I got to get ready for bed. Melinda's waiting."

Bobbi noticed she was clutching her pajamas. She nodded at her. "Okay."

Skye turned and headed into the bathroom. Bobbi looked at her father. "She seems off dad."

"I know. I think we need to let Melinda deal with her for now. Come on, you should probably get ready for bed too. It's pretty late." He glanced at his watch, then looked at her in surprise. "It's almost midnight. No wonder we fell asleep."

"Whoa, yeah I have an Trig test tomorrow." She headed to her room. "Goodnight dad. It'll be okay."

"Good night." Phil turned and stood in the doorway to Skye's room. "Lin?

She was sitting on the edge of Skye's bed. She looked up. He gestured toward the bath and raised his eyebrows. She shook her head.

"I don't know Phil. I'm lost here. I don't know how to do this. Or what even happened. She won't talk."

"She will. Give her time. Just be here."

Phil heard the bath door open. He turned and moved out of the doorway giving Melinda a small encouraging smile. "Good night Skye." He turned and headed to his bedroom.

Skye walked back into her room and stood by the bed.

"Okay jump on in."

Skye paused and then walked to the bed and climbed in pulling her covers over herself. Melinda bent to tuck them around the little girl but froze when Skye spoke.

"You don't have to. I can do it."

Melinda felt her heart sink. But she kept her face neutral. "Okay. You dolls and cat are on the desk chair. I'll get them for you."

Skye shook her head. "No thank you. I don't need them either." She then turned on her side away from Melinda and closed her eyes.

"Okay. we'll talk in the morning. It's very late. Goodnight baby."

"I'm not a baby." Skye spoke so softly that Melinda almost missed it. Melinda waited and counted to ten.

"Skye, whatever it is. Whatever happened tonight. What you did was not a good thing. But it's okay. You need to know I'm not angry or upset with you. I am concerned. I am worried. But I'm not going to push you. I want you to talk to me when you are ready. When you can. We aren't going anywhere. You aren't going anywhere. I promise. You can not push me away. I'm still here. I will always be here. I love you."

"Not when I'm bad." Skye's voice was still soft.

"You are not bad Skye. Sometimes you may make bad choices. And sometimes you will lose privileges and get disciplined when you do make bad choices. But you are not bad."

"Sister Beatrice said I had the devil in me."

Melinda grimaced. "Honey that's a stupid thing for her to say. And most certainly not true. Not at all true. She was just being mean and scaring you."

Skye turned over. "Then why do I do things I don't want to. Why was I so mean?"

Melinda walked over to the bed. She sat down. "Because sometimes you act or say something before your brain catches up. Sometimes, people can't control their impulses. Doesn't excuse it, or make it okay. But it doesn't make you bad Skye. Tell me were you tired tonight?"

Skye nodded her head. "My eyes were getting heavy but I wanted to play with Bobbi. She's been so busy and this was the first time in a while she had time to play with me."

"And you liked it and felt good and didn't want that feeling to go away?"

"Yeah. When you said to go to bed I got mad cause you were ruining it. I just wanted to ask you to play for a little bit more. But my words came out wrong. And then I got mad and couldn't stop." Skye looked down, still not meeting Melinda's eyes.

"Well maybe we can talk to Dr. Campbell about what happened. Maybe she can suggest ways for you to be able to make it stop. Okay?"

Skye shook her head. "I don't want to tell her I was bad. She won't want Lincoln to be my friend anymore."

"Hey that's not true. First of all she wouldn't tell Lincoln, cause it's not his business. Second, she could help you understand why it happened. Maybe help understand why you lost control so quickly and got so mad."

Skye thought about it and then shook her head again. "I don't know if I want to tell her."

"Okay. You don't have to decide that right now. In fact, it's really late so how about you lay back down and go to sleep."

Skye did just that crawling under the covers. Melinda got up but Skye grabbed her arm.

"You can tuck me in Melinda. If you want."

Melinda smiled and pulled the covers up over Skye pushed them down around her. She leaned over the girl and hesitated. "Can I kiss you goodnight too?"

Skye nodded. Melinda kissed her cheek and gave her a warm smile. "I do think we still need to talk more about what happened. But I will still wait for you to be ready. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Melinda."

Melinda walked to the door and glanced back at Skye who had closed her eyes. She flicked off the light and then closed the door leaving it opened a few inches. She walked to her bedroom wondering, not for the first time, if she could get away with beating up a nun.


End file.
